Beautiful Disaster
by RainingMonday
Summary: Addisoncentric fic. Addison's life is turned upside down as she returns to Seattle and confronts her past, causing insane situations and baby daddy drama. With the rest of Grey's cast and bits of PrP. Some Maddison, Merder, Addek, Lexzie, and Burktina.
1. Chapter 1

~ Beautiful Disaster ~

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. This is just for fun.

**AN: Okay, so one day, this idea kind of fell into my head. I was like, what if, on Grey's Anatomy . . . And the idea refused to leave. So finally I started writing this, and, well, here it is. I loved the cast of season three, I thought it was perfect, so I'm still not completely over the fact that it's gone. And I have no idea where Greys is being taken, what with all the new characters and operating on pigs and stuff. So, yeah, I wrote this instead of being seriously annoyed all the time.**

Most of the stuff in Greys has happened so far, up to partway through season 5. This will quickly become AU, but oh well. In this story Burke and Cristina are (mostly) happily married, so Owen Hunt doesn't exist. Neither does Sadie, or Dr. Dixon. Also, Hahn was just filling in for Burke at Seattle Grace, and then she left.

This starts out mid season 5 so here's what's been happening: Mark fell in love with a cancer patient, Katie. However, she is not a Denny. She fought the cancer and survived, and is doing fine. Bailey and her husband are doing better and she recommended her couples therapist to Derek and Meredith, who are trying to resolve some issues in their relationship. The Chief and Adele are back together, and Alex and Izzie are starting to come clean about past issues, but she is trying to deal with seeing Denny.

**Addie and Kevin were on a date when a past arrest let out of jail confronts him. Kevin is shot multiple times in the chest and Addie is shot in the side. She holds him as he dies and bleeds out, and she can do nothing. She makes a full recovery in St. Ambrose, but he is dead. Addison tries to move on in a new relationship with Pete, but he cheats on her just hours after she apologizes because she is not ready to sleep with him yet. He is very drunk and hits her. She tells him that it is over and leaves immediately.**

Okay, on with the story.

* * *

The steady beat of the heart monitor sounded even in Mark Sloan's dreams. He could hear Katie's breathing beside him and knew he had fallen asleep in her room again. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up.

"Morning there, manwhore."

This was their private joke because since Katie had cancer, she and Mark had never slept together. Which, strangely, had not been as hard as he thought it was going to be. He noticed her bags were packed.

"Goin' somewhere?" he drawled.

She sighed, pulling her short brown hair back into a ponytail. "Mark, I've been cooped up in this hospital for months. Not that it wasn't wonderful, with you, but I need to get out. I need to go and enjoy life because I finally can."

Mark nodded. They had both known this was coming. He loved her, but it wasn't the same as the one other time he had truly been in love. And she wasn't ready to commit, since she was free of cancer for the first time in her life.

He studied her face, which he had come to know better than his own and almost as well as . . . well, he didn't need to go there now. Katie had impish, mischievous features and hazel eyes. She brightened rooms even though her skin was pale from the lack of sun. He knew where this was going, and he couldn't pretend it wasn't hard. "I know this is where we go our separate ways, Katie, I know that. We've both known that for a little while now. But I just wanted you to know . . . you turned me into somebody. You turned me into a man. I gave up manwhoring because of you. You turned me into who I finally needed to be . . . This was good, but it won't last. It did teach me a lot of things, though. You are so special to me, and I've never had what I had with you before. I'd never had a real relationship. But I know you know there's someone else, someone I've never been able to stop thinking about. She's the only one I have ever seen myself marrying, ever seen myself having kids with. I love you, and you taught me how to be what she needs. That sounds kind of awful . . ." he broke off, chuckling.

Katie just smiled and reached over into his front scrub pocket, where a battered picture of three people mashed together always resided. Mark and Derek were grinning on either side of a gorgeous redhead, whose smile always lit up Mark's world.

"I know about her. I know you've always loved her. We were good for each other, but now you've got to go find her. I do love you Mark."

He stood up and hugged her. "Love you too, Katie." He choked slightly around the words. Mark the manwhore, professing his love. "Good luck out there."

* * *

Derek sighed, running his hand through his hair. He drummed his fingers on the side of the chair. Meredith patted them, and he managed a weak smile for her. Couples therapy was helping, but progress was slow. The ten year age difference was hard to overcome sometimes.

"I still say the root of the problem is that Meredith refuses to consider marriage or children with me." Derek said in response to the therapist's question.

"I told you, Derek, I'm just not ready yet. I've committed to this relationship, but I don't want anything more right now." Meredith retorted.

Derek sighed. He thought about how eager Addison had been for marriage, how she had trusted him. How she had wanted kids so badly . . . but had wanted to make sure they had a good home before having them, which meant working on their careers. I should probably stop thinking about her, he thought to himself.

"Derek," the therapist asked, "Do you think the kids and marriage thing is such an issue because you're afraid that your time is running out to have those things?"

Derek shrugged.

The therapist pushed further, "Do you think this fear is because of the impending anniversary of the miscarriage?"

"Miscarriage? What miscarriage? I don't know what you're talking about." Derek said carelessly.

The therapist frowned, checking the file again. "Your previous wife's miscarriage, I mean."

"What?" Derek asked in a deadly quiet voice.

* * *

Addison sat on her bed, the black mascara making tear tracks down her cheeks. She knew she was a mess. It was obvious. She was trying to pull it together and go to work to be strong Addison, but it wasn't working.

She closed her eyes, and saw the dark alley again.

_She and Kevin had been walking, holding hands. They were enjoying a romantic walk through the moonlit city._

_Suddenly a shot rang out, just missing Kevin's shoulder. "Kevin!" someone laughs. "Long time, no see."_

_There was a confused frown on Kevin's face, but he didn't look worried yet. Then a figure stepped out of the shadows. Addison later learned that Kevin had arrested the man six years ago on assault charges._

"_And who is this?" the man asked. He shrugged. "Sorry to ruin your evening, doll face, but . . ." He shot Kevin in the chest. Once, twice, again and again and again. Kevin had on nice clothes, they were out on a date, but Addison had never wished so fiercely for the SWAT ensemble. She stepped in front of Kevin, trying to push him out of the line of fire, and got clipped in the side._

_He had already lost so much blood, and she couldn't cover all his extensive injuries. It was over in a matter of minutes. Addison was growing weak from the loss of blood herself. She panicked as the man came nearer and nearer to her, but as she fainted, she glimpsed the police arriving._

_She woke up in the ICU a few days later, where Charlotte King told her what had happened._

Addison knew she hadn't been in love with Kevin, but she had cared about him. His funeral had been held in Kentucky, his home state, while she was still recovering from the gunshot and surgery.

She had gone to the practice and pretended everything was okay, but really, she was alone. She was friends with Dell and Violet and Cooper, but they couldn't be close friends because she was the boss. Naomi and Sam were polite but both clearly still pissed at her. Pete had been there, though. She had leaned on him in the weeks of healing from Kevin. She had told him, not everything, but a lot of things about herself, a lot about Seattle. After that they had been an official couple.

A week later, when she though she might be in a functioning relationship, she had warned Pete about sex. She had told him she was still hurting over Kevin and just wasn't ready. Later that night, after work, she had walked into his apartment and found him with twin blondes. "I thought you were working late," was all he said. She lost it inside after that. Quietly she told him that she was done, that whatever they had had was over, and that she had depended on his and trusted him since Kevin died. He had gotten mad, and, clearly very drunk, grabbed her and tried to kiss her. She had pulled away and attempted to leave, but not before he struck her face, sending her to the floor. She left without a word, without one look back after that.

She spent the next week lying to her coworkers and concealing the bruise with make-up.

So now she was alone, so utterly, completely alone, as the gut-wrenching sobs wracked her body. At utter rock bottom, she admitted to the truth: She missed Seattle, missed surgeries everyday, missed Seattle Grace. Hell, she even missed the rain.

* * *

Thank you for reading! This is my first fic so you can let me know if you think the chapters should be longer or shorter or whatever. Also, although I've got the basic plot planned out in my head (and parts of it written), I am open to plot suggestions or things that you want to see happen in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Beautiful Disaster ~

"My wife never had a miscarriage." Derek stated firmly, although the numbness pervading him suggested it might be otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Shepherd, but we have a medical record of it. Addison Forbes Montgomery miscarried a child about three years ago. She was about 14 weeks pregnant when it happened. It would, of course, be confidential, but I assumed you knew."

Derek looked at the file. The medical evidence stared him in the face. How could he have not known? That was back when they were married, back in New York, before Mark. This was impossible, and Derek couldn't even fathom that it might be true. He got up slowly from his chair and left the room, trying to escape from the terrible truth.

Meredith sat back in her chair in shock, her eyes tearing up. Addison had carried Derek's child, and Addison had lost that child.

Derek found himself on the roof, gazing out over the city. The rising sun and the ferries in the distance calmed him and force him to face some unpleasant realities. Had he really been that absent?

While on the roof, another unwelcome realization dawn on him. Mark must have known.

"You knew!" Derek yelled, slamming Mark against the wall. They were on the surgical floor, and everyone backed away, out of earshot, although they were clearly watching. "You knew the entire time, you knew about our child, you didn't even think to mention it, and you call yourself my friend?" he hissed, trying to control himself so the entire hospital wouldn't find out.

Mark is surprising calm throughout all this. "Yeah, I knew. She told me one day when I was filling in for you. She wanted to tell you, but you weren't there, were you? There was a time when she told you she needed you to be there, just once, and you weren't."

"_Derek, wow, you're home. It's a miracle."_

"_What do you want, Addison." he said tiredly._

"_I really need to talk you about something," he barely noticed her voice had turned pleading. That should have been the alarm bell right there. Addison rarely begged. She was too proud. But she was begging for the sake of their child._

"_Not now, Addison, I've got a lot to do." For once she didn't argue and ask what he could possibly have to do. _

"_Alright, then, come with me to dinner on Friday. I'll make reservations. Just promise you'll be there." She had put her mask back on._

"_Alright."_

_Addison, however, continued walking after him. "I really need you to be there for this, Derek. We have a lot to discuss, and I want to work things out. Also, there's something . . . else, something important."_

"_Okay, Addie, okay. We'll talk then."_

Mark watched Derek break down, and knew he was remembering.

"I didn't go." he whispered brokenly. "She was going to tell me about our child, and I didn't go."

"Yeah, you sent me instead." Mark said.

"_Mark. Mark! I've got an important surgery. Can you go to this dinner with Addison tonight?" Derek asked, obviously in a hurry._

_Mark, for once, hesitated. "This sounded kinda important, Shep. You might not wanna miss this."_

_Derek sighed. "I have a surgery; I'll talk to Addison later. Please, Mark?"_

_An hour later Mark walked into a fancy restaurant and gave Derek's name. He was led to a table where he found Addison holding back tears. She looked up hopefully, but her face fell when she saw that he was not Derek. Her white dress made her pale skin and black smeared makeup stand even more in contrast, but she still looked beautiful. Broken, but beautiful._

"_Hey, Mark." she said dully._

"_I'm sorry, Addison."_

"_It's all right." she said brokenly as he sat down. "I shouldn't be surprised anymore, but I can't help hoping. I was going to tell him tonight, but since he's not here and you are I'll tell you instead: I'm pregnant."_

_Mark knew how much she wanted a child. "Addison, that's wonderful."_

"_No, its not." she whispered, blowing her nose. The lights twinkled around them, casting lights on her creamy skin. "I'm alone. I mean – you're here. Thanks for being here. I-I really mean that. I'm just scared that I'll be raising this child by myself."_

Derek's eyes were red-rimmed. Mark felt for him, he really did, but Derek had screwed up pretty badly.

Derek was attacked by another wave of guilt as another memory surfaced.

_He had been in Japan for a consult, an amazing opportunity. He had gotten to scrub in on a phenomenal surgery. He had been very pleased about it but remembered that before he left Addison had not seemed so pleased. He pushed her out of his mind, he needed to focus._

"_Dr. Shepherd?" one of the nurses said. "An emergency phone call for you."_

"_Tell them I can't take it now, I'm in the middle of surgery." he told her, his voice bored._

_She said something into the phone, and then spoke to him again, "It's about your wife, Dr. Shepherd."_

_Now Derek was annoyed. This was a difficult surgery, he needed to focus. "Addie can wait until I've at least finished this procedure."_

"_Your wife is in the hospital, Dr. Shepherd. Something about a m-."_

_Derek cut across her. "Tell them that I will deal with this later."_

But he never had. He had come home, and Addison had been home and walking around and fine, so he had assumed it was nothing, if he had actually bothered to assume anything at all.

"I held her while she cried, Derek. I was with her when she lost the baby. She sobbed night after night. And I filled in for you so many other times, including your anniversary. She cried and I would piece her back together. When we went out, people thought _I _was Dr. Shepherd, not Dr. Sloan. You really wonder why I fell in love with her? You really wonder why she cheated?"

Derek was silent. He could finally see Addison's side of the affair.

"I was holding her one night not too long after the miscarriage. She had just asked me to hold her, so she could feel loved. She was clutching at me and sobbing and somehow it just happened. She needed to be loved and I had fallen in love with her. And it was a bad situation and a bad time, I know, but it woke you up. Now you truly know how much of a McBastard you've been, Derek." Mark told him, and walked away.

* * *

Mark sewed up the girl's face, which had been mauled by a dog, and wondered how his life had gotten so screwed up. He remembered his joy when Addison was pregnant with his child. But he had freaked out and cheated on her and she had aborted the baby. He hadn't been ready to be a father back then, and she hadn't been ready either. After first losing Derek's baby and then being pregnant with his and then finding him cheating, she had been a wreck. He couldn't fully condone the abortion, but he could understand it, considering what she'd just been through. And that was why he had forgiven her for it, and always came after her.

He remembered the night Addison had lost her baby. She had been three and a half months pregnant, and glowing. It was icy and cold out, and Mark was taking her to the movies. She walked out wearing her usual designer clothes and heels, and had slipped on the steps of the brownstone. She fell down them before he could catch her and hit her head. He remembered the red of her hair and blood in contrast with the snow, and how her labored breathing had clouded the hair while she tried not to cry out in pain.

He drove her to the hospital himself while she alternated between conscious and unconscious. He made them call Derek, who was in Japan, while he comforted Addison. He held her while they told her that she only had a concussion and a cracked rib, but her baby was dead. He sat behind her, cradling her back against his chest while they removed the tiny fetus.

She had seemed to fade after that day. Derek came home, but he did nothing to comfort her. Addison told Mark he didn't know. And one night when Derek was late getting home Mark found Addison crying in the kitchen over the dinner she had made for them. He held her like he always had. One minute he had been wiping away her tears, and the next he was kissing her and taking her up to Derek's bed.

* * *

"So guess what I found out today." Meredith said glumly to her friends. Alex, George, Izzie and Cristina leaned closer across the cafeteria table.

"What?" said Cristina when Meredith wasn't forthcoming. "Rose isn't pregnant, is she?"

"No!" said Meredith. "But Addison was. She miscarried his McBaby three years ago."

"Seriously?!? They all exclaimed.

"Yup." said Meredith.

"Oh my god, that's so awful." Izzie said. "No wonder their marriage fell apart. Poor Derek. And poor, poor Addison. And we called her Satan. Jeez."

"Derek didn't know?" Cristina asked, and Meredith shook her head.

Alex, who had been working in Neonatal lately, chimed in, "Think of how hard it must have been for her to deliver all those healthy babies."

"Okay, yes, we have established that it was awful and sad and all that stuff. But can you all just . . . stop expressing sympathy for Addison right now? Be a little supportive, Derek and I are in couples therapy."

"Dude, Meredith, that is pretty selfish. I mean, Addison lost a child. We feel sorry for her. So lay off, okay?" Alex said as his pager went off. "That's me, I gotta go." He kissed Izzie's cheek and left.

"What?" Meredith asked her friends. "You don't agree with him? That was like, three years ago anyway. They should be ov-"

"Meredith, okay, just shut up." George said. "You're being kind of insensitive." He and Izzie had finished their lunches and got up to leave.

Cristina was looking down at the table. "Not you too?" Meredith asked.

"Mer, I love you, I do, but . . . losing a child is awful. It's happened to me. And the brave face I put on to hide that pain, well, it's not that different from how Addison acts like she's fine all the time when she's really not."

* * *

Derek sat alone outside his trailer that night. He thought back to the early years of his marriage and how happy he and Addison had been. Addison had always been there, cooking dinner, cleaning the house when she had time, watching his surgeries, while he had gotten complacent.

They both worked their asses off over the years to earn their reputations. And somewhere along the line, his work had become more important than Addison. He had assumed she'd always be there, even when he wasn't, but that wasn't fair, and now he knew that. It had hurt to see her in bed with Mark, but she had been hurting too.

Meredith and Addison were so different. He and Addison had been friends before she had finally agreed to go out with him. He had a whirlwind romance with Meredith. Addison was somehow strong and vulnerable at the same time, while Meredith needed comfort. His relationship Addison was wild and loud and loving and consisted of crazy fights and hot makeup sex. With Meredith, things were different – calmer, sweeter, slower, their relationship progressing slowly.

Two parts of his life, Meredith and Addison. And a baby he had never known. In that moment, Derek felt lost, as though the meaning in his life had gone missing. And he knew deep inside that the place he had to look for it was in LA, where his past and the story of his lost child resided.

* * *

Thank you for reading! And thank you to everyone who reviewed. I do love reviews, so please review :) I actually have a lot of chapters typed out already so you won't have to wait long for an update. But as I said last time, if there's something you want to see in the story, let me know, and I might put it in there. Also, I did change the summary, just fyi.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~**

**Here's chapter 3. Still don't own Grey's, still not making money off this.**

* * *

Addison didn't remember falling asleep, but soon the memories were flashing through her skull at warp speed.

"_I want to have a baby," she told Naomi, sharing her dream for the first time. The bright LA sun had made her hopeful._

"_Haven't you ever thought of baby names?" her patient inquired.  
_"_Carson . . ."Addison said. Carson Montgomery. She liked it because it would work for a boy or a girl._

"_With my luck I'd probably have a kid with two heads," Addison said to Naomi, trying to ease the sting of her infertility._

"_You know, nobody thought I could get pregnant," Rebecca told her._

_Pete was staring at her. "I'm all dried up and barren," she admitted._

_The devastating news that destroyed her dream, "Addison, I'm sorry. I did all the tests. There is no fertility potential here."_

"_Some dreams . . . you have to let go."_

"_I'm being stalked by pregnant women," Addison moaned to Callie.  
_"_You're an obstetrician!" Callie laughed.  
_"_And barren! Apparently, as a healthy, successful woman in her thirties, I don't deserve to have a baby."_

"_. . . and I'm finally ready to have a baby, and I can't. That is so . . . exactly what my life is."_

"_You ever think about having kids?" Joe asked.  
_"_All the time," she told him._

She woke up alone, her arms curled tight around her stomach, reminding her that she was barren, reminding her that she would never wake up to a little girl or boy jumping onto her bed. Her own body had betrayed her and now it was mocking her. Her mascara stained tears stained her light yellow sheets as they dripped down her cheeks.

* * *

Derek and Mark sat outside the trailer, staring off into the woods.

"We fucked up. We both, we all fucked up a lot, Derek." Mark said, playing with a beer bottle cap.

"Yeah, we did." Derek agreed. "But remember what it was like before all that? Remember all the nights in New York? Remember Addie dragging us along shopping, and how we were so sore after carrying hundreds of pounds of shopping bags? Remember holidays with the Shepherd clan?"

Mark nodded. "What about that pond by your house when we were kids? And we always used to swim naked in it? And your sisters used to steal our clothes?"

Derek chuckled. "How could I forget that? How about the time we took Addie on that vacation to the mountains? And we hid and shook the trees and the snow got all over her and she yelled at us for ruining her hair? And all the summers at the Hamptons?"

"Remember this picture?" Mark asked, pulling it out of his pocket. It was the one he had shown Katie when he broke up with her.

"It's funny." Derek said. "I don't remember that picture or where it was taken, but I remember how happy I was back then."

Mark laughed. "Yeah, same here. You know, Derek, I think there is too much history to just throw away. Too much has happened. We've all messed up, so we can all forgive each other, right? I want to be like brothers again, Derek. You're my only family."

Derek smiled. "I want to be like that again too. Brothers?" he asked, extending his arm.

"Brothers." said Mark, clasping his hand.

Derek's phone rang. Mark listened to Derek's side of the conversation, trying to discern what he could.

"Hello? Naomi?"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Yeah, he's good too. Yeah. Yep."

"What was that? Why are you worried about Addison?"

"That's awful, I feel so bad, Naomi, truly, I do."

"I understand that she is fragile right now. I want to come down there."

"Just to be there for her, Naomi, I was married to her for eleven years. I won't hurt her again."

"Alright, sounds good. I need a break from the hospital anyway. I think I'm actually going to drive, if you think Addie will be okay for a few more days. Ok. Yes. Alright. Bye, Naomi, nice to talk to you. See you soon."

"You're going to LA." Mark stated.

"Yes."

"I'm coming too." Mark said firmly, half expecting a fight.

"I know."

* * *

"Good morning, Meredith." Derek said when he got to the hospital the next day, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, Derek, hi."

"Listen, I need to talk to you about something." He steered her toward some chairs. "I am actually taking a little time off. Just a few days. I need some times to think about things, the baby, you know?"

"Okay . . ." Meredith said, raising her eyebrows.

"I . . . I think we should take a break. Not a break-up break, just a break. I need to leave and get it together. When I get back, I want to stay with you. I just need a little space to think right now."

Meredith nodded, but her eyes were teary. Still, she remembered what her friends had said and tried to be supportive. This wasn't about her, or them, it was about him. "Okay, you do what you need to do. You are free, completely free, until you say you want to start this again. We don't have to wait for each other. I think space is good, and then we will see where we stand."

"Thanks, Mer." Derek said, kissing her forehead.

"Hey there, Torres. You look unusually mopey." Mark gave her his best McSteamy smile, but it seemed to have no effect.

Callie sighed. "I'm so confused. I'm confused about Erica, I'm confused about myself, and I'm confused about sex. You know who I need? Addison. That woman may be many things, but she knows who she is and what she wants. Or, at least, she thinks she does."

"Actually, Derek and I are going to visit her. Naomi called and apparently her boyfriend was shot. She's going through a rough time."

Callie nodded. "I knew something was up, she hadn't emailed me in a while. That's so sad though. Hey, I wish I could go, but I've already taken so much time off, with the marriage thing, and then the divorce thing, and then the confusing sexuality thing . . . anyway. I think you and Derek need to do this. Just don't hurt her or I'll kick both your asses, no matter how dreamy or steamy you guys are."

Derek and Mark walked together through the hospital later, both having finished their surgeries. Everywhere he went, Derek received looks of pity. He heard whispers of "McBaby" and "miscarriage" and "so awful" and "he didn't even know." Derek was just glad they were leaving. Mark heaved his luggage into Derek's car, which was better suited to such things. Then they got in, slammed the doors, and started off down the coast.

* * *

I can do this, Addison told herself. She had just gotten home from work and had finally allowed her protective mask to fall. She pushed away thoughts of Kevin and Pete and Derek and Mark. She pushed away her feelings of isolation, feelings of loneliness, which sometimes left her sobbing in the night. She could be strong, and she could get through this alone. She always had.

* * *

**Okay, let me know your thoughts on this . . . what did you like, not like, etc? Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside – and I can take criticism too, so tell me what you thought. I don't write only for reviews, of course, but I do enjoy them. The quotes from the beginning are from both Private Practice and Grey's, not me. Oh, and that one quote from the patient where she was talking about baby names – that's just from memory, I couldn't remember exactly what they said, and I couldn't find it. Anyway, thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~**

**Okay, so I know this has been angsty so far and Addison's life has been depressing. Don't worry, it will get better. She has kinda hit rock bottom, and now it is time for her to heal. This isn't the longest chapter ever, but don't worry, there'll be more soon. The first few parts have been to set up the story, and after this things really start to happen. So, yeah, that's all I have to say. Thank you to everyone who reviews, I really appreciate your feedback.**

* * *

"Chief? Hey, chief?"

Richard Webber looked around himself, and then finally down. "Oh, Miranda, hi."

Miranda studied his downcast expression. "You heard?"

"I already knew, actually. I was one of the few people Addison told, she was so distraught. I think the only other ones who knew were Savvy, Nancy and Mark. I always thought Derek should know, but it's unfair that it had to come out like this. Those two don't deserve any more pain."

Miranda nodded. "I can't think – I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like losing Tuck."

Richard was silent. He was remembering when Adele had had a miscarriage not too long ago, and who had been there for them. "We need her back here." he said to Miranda, and she didn't have to ask who he was talking about.

* * *

Addison set her keys on the table. Work had been rather uneventful, a few exams and one birth.

For some strange reason she was missing Archer. He was in Europe, and she considered calling him, but she didn't want to make him fly out here.

She was also, for some unfathomable reason, thinking about the baby. Both babies. One she had lost on accident, the other had been terminated on purpose. She didn't know why she was thinking about this out of the blue, until she checked her blackberry and saw that she had an email from Callie.

_Hey, Addie, it's Callie. I just wanted to say how much I miss you. I feel so lost up here. Erica is gone and my life is just . . . so confusing right now. But, wow, I shouldn't even be saying this to you. That is really unfair of me. I just wanted to say I'm so, so sorry about the miscarriage. I knew something was up that one time with the stillborn, but I didn't want to push you. And I know you dealt with it back in New York and are probably over it by now. It's just that Derek found out and Meredith found out and now the entire hospital has found out and me and Cristina heard Derek calling his family about it wanting to know if they had known. So I thought you should probably know that they knew, you know? Okay, now I'm pretty sure I'm rambling. Just hang in there, okay?_

They knew. Oh shit, they knew. Addison panicked. She was still convinced it was her fault, all her fault. She was supposed to be a freaking OB for goodness sake. She shouldn't have lost the baby. She couldn't imagine what they were going to think of her now.

* * *

Four hours later

"Addison? Addison?" Derek called, rapping on a front door.

Mark was looking around. "Are you sure this is it?"

"Of course I'm sure, Mark. I am a brain surgeon and I think I am perfectly able to figure out where Addison's house is."

"Oh yeah, you're a real genius, you can't find it even with directions from Naomi. So you tell me, Shep, is this it? Because if not, you better hand me that piece of paper or else I'm taking your car and going off to find Addison by myself, because you are useless."

"This is it, okay Mark? Maybe she's just upstairs or something. Let's go around back." Derek walked away from the front door and found his way out onto the beach. Addie had an amazing view. He heard Mark's footsteps behind him and Mark cursing as he tripped over something in the dark. He was able to see most of the house through the sliding glass door in the back, and he squinted in the dim light, trying to see if Addison was in there.

"Oh, shit, Mark!" Derek called. He bounded up onto the porch where he tugged at the door. To his surprise it came open easily, it was unlocked. Derek walked in, Mark close by his side.

Addison was in the middle of the floor, bottles littering the ground around her, barely conscious. He ran forward to catch her, but she fell backward, onto some broken glass he hadn't noticed before. It looked like she'd knocked a vase down.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her this drunk. Addison was a social drinker, she drank in little amounts and mostly when there were other people around. He knew she had starting drinking a little more when he became more and more absent. He had also heard she had been pretty drunk when she found out about the panties, but it had never gotten like this.

"She's having a breakdown." Mark observed, walking over to help Derek carefully lift Addison out of the broken glass. Her head lulled against his shoulder. They took her upstairs through the unfamiliar house. He located her bedroom and then her bathroom.

She woke up enough to throw up several times into the toilet. Derek and Mark took turns holding her hair. Finally she laid still, her eyes open just a little bit. The blood from the glass splinters had stained her clothes, and they were already dirty with tears and vomit, so he and Mark removed them.

They had both seen Addie in various states of nakedness numerous times, so it wasn't weird. They just took care of her as gently and tenderly as they could. Mark ran a bath and put in some nice smelling whatever and Derek set her gently in the tub.

Derek took a washrag and gently cleaned her face. He frowned as a thick layer of make-up came off her face and a few day old bruise was revealed. He clenched his hands on the side of the bathtub and pointed it out to Mark. The stark rage in Mark's face was reflected in Derek's, but they decided to save that discussion for when Addison was feeling better.

Mark found some tweezers and carefully pulled the glass splinters out. He and Derek then proceeded to scrub her back, clean the rest of her body, dry her off, and find her a ratty tee shirt to sleep in. Mark also pulled a pair of his own fleece pajama pants on her. They were too big but Addison finally looked comfortable. Mark went downstairs to clean up the glass and Derek tucked Addie into bed and then lay down on the covers beside her.

"Addie?" he said softly, wondering whether she was still awake.

"Yeah?" she said softly back.

"I missed you. I know I was a royal jerk but . . . things were never quite right again after you left."

"Yeah . . ." she said softly. "Derek, about the baby –"

"We'll talk about it in the morning. I just wanted to tell you that I care about you and always will. I want to be your friend again, your best friend, like we were before everything else. Do you think we could try that?"

"Better. I think we could rock at it."

"That's my girl."

* * *

Joe's Bar

Eight people sat in a row at the bar. It had been a long, hard day at Seattle Grace Hospital. Callie, Miranda, Izzie, Alex, George, Meredith, Cristina, and Burke sat one after the other down the bar.

"I'm sorry about Natalie, Preston. I know you worked so hard on her for so long." Miranda said, to break the silence.

"Thanks, Miranda. That means a lot to me. It was hard to see her go."

"It's weird, with Mark and Derek and Addison gone. It is weird, isn't it?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah." Callie breathed. "They helped keep us in balance. It feels wrong, somehow, with all of them gone."

"Do you think Addison's okay?" George asked.

"I don't know." Alex sighed. "Do you think she might come back with them?"

"I hope she does." Izzie said. "I know that we all have our problems and sometimes we are pretty horrible to each other, but, after all we've gone through together, we're a family, you know?"

"Okay, enough with the sentimental gag-crap. Anyone want to talk surgeries?" Cristina asked.

"I have a balloon angioplasty tomorrow, if you're interested, Cristina." Preston told her, resting an arm around her shoulders.

"Alright." Cristina grumbled. "But I was supposed to get in on that case of Harlequin Ichthyosis with Sloan tomorrow. I was really looking forward to it."

"Looking forward to spending time with Sloan? There something you don't hear everyday. Or more like ever." Alex commented.

"It was an interesting case! Very rare!" Cristina said, as if that settled the matter.

"I wish I had a rare and interesting case." Meredith said. "It might take my mind off Derek."

"Hey! I have an idea!" Izzie exclaimed. The other doctors exchanged looks of trepidation. "We . . . should have . . ." Izzie was talking slowly, laying on the suspense. It was only making the others more nervous. "A ball! A Christmas ball!" Izzie practically shouted. "At the hospital, for charity!"

They all stared at her with dumbfounded expressions. "Izzie, you must be ape-shit crazy to suggest something like that. Did you suddenly get amnesia, or something? Do you _NOT _remember our last ball? Prom, whatever?" Alex asked.

"That was different, Alex, and it was a loooong time ago." Izzie said, laughing. She was barely containing the panic in her eyes. Denny was sitting across the bar. Or, he wasn't, but she thought he was. She hoped the ball idea would distract her. "I think this is a really good idea. Like the clinic. The clinic was a good idea, but no one wanted to consider that at first, right Dr. Bailey?"

Miranda just sighed.

"Maybe we should all just think about it," Burke said, and they left it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy and even on the chapters where I forget to say that, I still don't own it.**

**Okay, here's a nice long one. Enjoy. Oh, and also, I don't really know that much about fertility treatments or anything. So I'm sorry if the information isn't correct. I could have read up on it, but I thought it would be better to just get this out quicker. So, yeah, just go with it. Oh, and is anyone else insanely excited for the Grey's-PrP crossover coming up in February? I know I am! :)**

* * *

The next morning Derek got up and cooked breakfast. He attempted to make coffee cake, but it did not go well.

"Dude, call it." Mark said when he saw the blackened cake. Addison's mouth twisted in what was almost a smile, and Derek proclaimed, "Time of death, 7:47."

They ended up eating fruit and ice cream for breakfast. Derek and Mark exchanged glances while Addison ate slowly. Finally Mark knew they couldn't wait any longer. He reached out gently to touch the bruise on Addison's face. "What is this?" he asked.

Addison's hands were shaking, whether in anger or fear she didn't know. "I was dating this guy, Pet-just this guy, and . . . I wasn't ready to have sex with him after Kevin and I caught him with someone else and he was drunk and got angry and hit me." The words came out in a jumbled rush.

"Pete, huh?" Mark asked. "I swear to God I will kill him, Addie. Who is he?"

"You can't!" Addison panicked. "The practice just got back on its feet!"

"You work with him?" Derek asked quietly, disgusted.

"Please, just let it go. I left him right after, and I didn't look back. Nobody else knows, I didn't even tell Naomi. But he hasn't bothered me since. I just don't want to think about this anymore." Derek and Mark had rarely seen Addison so broken, so they agreed. Privately they both thought that they would have some words with Pete.

* * *

"Okay, turn in there, Derek. Turn. Turn! Derek, I said turn!" Addison yelled.

"Sor-ry. I've never been here before, Addison. So shut up with the backseat driving." Derek snapped back.

"I would have thought that a brain surgeon could have made a simple left turn, Derek, but apparently not." Addison said, rolling her eyes.

Mark just sighed and hoped that he would not be dragged into it.

They eventually made it inside Oceanside Wellness. It was a beautiful place to work but Derek and Mark were surprised that Addison had survived there for so long. It was nice but it was no fully equipped OR.

"Ohhho no." Naomi said, peeking her head out of her office. "Am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Yup." said Mark. He got his signature Mark Sloan smirk on when he noticed all patients staring at him, and all the female ones checking him out. He might have been cured of his manwhoring ways, but he was still Mark Sloan, and women were always going to look at him that way.

"Alright, Mark, enough." Addison sighed. But she was smiling, a real, true, smile, and Derek gave Mark a subtle nod. Derek and Mark both hugged Naomi and Sam, who had come out of his office. They were then introduced to Cooper, Dell, Charlotte, Pete and Violet. Derek and Mark both gave Pete death glares. Mark was pleased when Pete backed up, looking slightly alarmed. Charlotte was visiting Cooper from St. Ambrose, and she and Derek immediately struck up a conversation. Mark couldn't tell exactly what was said, but she seemed to be complaining about her attending neurosurgeon. Mark just shook his head. She would never woo Derek to LA, but it would be fun to watch her try.

Mark gave Naomi a look and they went off to the side. Violet followed them. Mark raised his eyebrows when he saw her, but Naomi just shrugged and said, "She's a therapist."

"Ok . . ." Mark said. "When we got in last night, Addison had had some sort of breakdown. She was completely sloshed and she was clearly very upset. I was scared, Naomi. She looked, well, she looked dead, or something, I don't know." Mark knew he had never been good at expressing emotions.

"Her boyfriend did die not too long ago." Violet reminded them.

"That's the thing, though, Addie's always been strong. She handled loosing a baby without getting like this." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "How close were she and Kevin? I mean, did she love him or something?"

Naomi shook her head. "They hadn't been dating that long, and I know Addie cared for him, but I don't think she loved him yet."

"I think . . ." Mark hesitated again; this was unfamiliar territory for him. "Well, I think a lot of things have been weighing down on her and now she's finally feeling it. First it was the failing marriage, then the miscarriage, then the affair, then him leaving, then being with me and finding me cheating, then the abortion, then the whole Seattle everyone hate on Addie thing, then the "I still love Meredith thing."

"That's a lot of things." Violet said, but Mark wasn't finished.

"All those months, trying alone in a marriage, they broke her. And then the slutty prom sex and the divorce happened. And after that Derek was happy with someone else and they advertised it all over the hospital. And then she and I didn't work out, and some intern screwed her over twice. And then you had your fight with her and Kevin died and Pete cheated on her and then hit her."

"What about Pete?" Violet asked, shocked.

"He hit her when she broke up with him, after finding him with those women. She's been hiding it." Mark told them. Both looked pissed, and Naomi promised to deal with Pete later.

"I didn't know about all of that. Some of it, I did, but not all of it." Naomi said. "There is really no reason for her to be okay right now is there?"

"She pretends to be okay." Mark says. "But it's just a façade she seems to have mastered."

"Maybe we should call Archer. You know he'd come here for her. Because there was the whole childhood too . . ." Naomi mused.

"Addison thinks she can deal with this on her own." Violet said. "She's not going to want to accept help. She is very proud and is a strong and willful person. That being said, she will need her family and friends, especially since I doubt she will talk to anyone else about it. That's a lot of crap to happen to one person, and I think she's feeling pretty alone right now."

"I know Addie likes it here, but I don't know that LA is the best thing for her. She has you and Sam, but you're still working out your issues. I'm sure you're all great people here, but I think she really needs more. I want to take her back to Seattle. I know she ran away, but I don't think she can stay here pretending anymore, and I don't think she can go back to New York."

"It's her decision, Mark." Naomi said gently, but she knew she was fighting the inevitable.

* * *

Addison made sure that Mark and Derek had gone off to tour St. Ambrose before confronting Naomi. She walked into the office and shut the door firmly.

"Nae, we need to talk. I know the odds aren't good. I know there's not much hope. But . . . I want to have a baby. I want this now. I know there is only a slim chance, but I want to try. I want you to try for me like you try for all those other people you hardly know. I want you to fight with me for this baby and not worry about me getting hurt. Because it will hurt a lot worse for me if I don't try. And I need something to live for right now. Something to hope for. Because as of right now, I have next to nothing."

Naomi looked down at her folded hands. "Addison . . . Addie, I know you want this. And I promise to help you try. It's just . . . are you sure now is the time? I know you, Addison, no matter how I've been acting for the last few weeks, and you're going through a hard time. So I don't think it's best for you if we do this now. What if it doesn't work? Then where will you be?"

"But what if it does work? What if I get everything I've ever dreamed of? I have to take this chance, right now, today, while I still can. I want to start fertility treatment today. Because I'm finally healing, and by the time the baby comes, I will finally be okay. I won't have the past hanging over me, and I won't be solely dependant on other people, especially other men, for my happiness. I realized something, and it changes everything: I have to let myself be the sole focus of my life. I can't be with Kevin, he's dead. I can't wait for Pete; he has serious issues from what happened with his wife. I can't tie Alex down; he's young and has the whole world in front of him. I can't have Derek, he's with Meredith. I can't tame Mark, however much I try and wish I could. So it's me, now. It's just me, right here and right now. And I'm ready."

Naomi nodded. "Ok. I'll get your treatment plan made up. We have to increase hormones that make you fertile, that's the first step. Go see Pete. He can do his holistic fertility treatment."

Addison paled.

"Right, I forgot. How could you not tell me about him _hitting _you, Addison?"

"I didn't want to tear the practice apart."

"That's a lousy excuse, Addison. We're going to go talk to Pete." Naomi said.

Naomi burst into Pete's office. "I could fire you, Pete. I've known you for a long time, and I just can't believe that you would do something like that to anybody, especially Addison, after all she'd been through."

Addison stood to the side, looking lost.

Pete hesitated. "Addison, I'm truly sorry. I was very, very drunk. Ever since my wife died I've had a drinking problem. Nothing that happened was your fault. I feel awful, and I know that I can't make up for what I did."

Addison nodded coldly. She believed that he had just been angry and drunk and hadn't really wanted to hurt her, but she could never really trust him again.

Naomi showed Pete the treatment plan she'd worked up and he got started without a word. Naomi stood by Addison's head while Pete did his thing and gave her various herbs. She shuddered when his hands touched her, but she got a warm feeling when she remembered the reason for doing this.

* * *

Addison's house, one week later

Addison, Mark and Derek had hung out at Oceanside for the week, Derek and Mark treating the slow pace like a vacation. It felt like old times for all of them, the old times they missed. But soon Derek and Mark had to go back to Seattle Grace. They all agreed to spend the last night getting drunk and telling old stories and memories. But eventually the alcohol ran low and the memories were harder to recall.

"Give me the martini back, Derek." Addison slurred, stumbling over to him. They were all almost passed out on her floor.

"No, mine." Derek said, pulling it away from her and nearly spilling it.

"But you hate apple martinis," she protested.

"Nope. Nope I don't."

Addison stomped her foot. Then she abruptly forgot what she was mad about and plopped down next to him.

Derek stared at her. "What are you singing?"

"A nursery rhyme I heard at Miranda's house. Tuck loved it, and for some reason it's stuck in my head. I never realized how good it was. No one ever read them to me."

"Humpty Dumpty? Yeah, that's pretty much a classic." Mark snorted.

"Humpty dumpty was too broken to be fixed," Addison asked, "Why was he too broken. What if I'm too broken? Like humpty dumpty? You know-"

"Addison!" They both said. "I will always be there to put you back together again," Mark said. "Derek will too, once he's got his head out of his ass."

Addison hiccupped drunkenly.

"There's no more whiskey," Mark whined a second later, going through all the bottles on the floor.

"Yeah, and Derek ate all my apples and drank alllllllllll my martinis. I think we're going to have to gang beat him, Mark." She just ended up falling against him.

"Well, I'm going to find more whiskey." Mark said, and left the room.

"He's not going to find any more. It's all gone." Addison told Derek after he had left. She sighed and leaned against him. "You know," she said, emboldened by the alcohol, "once upon a time I would have done anything to get you to notice me. You didn't see me, and I wanted you to see me."

"I know, Addie. It was one of the worst mistakes of my life. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you." Addison looked into his serious blue eyes. "And I'm not just saying that because of the truly astounding amount of alcohol we've consumed." She nodded against him. He was silent for a while. "Meredith and I broke up. Well sort of. We did. We might get back together. But things aren't going the best. Sometimes . . . sometimes I wish she was you."

Addison didn't know what to say to that, but it seemed she didn't need to, because Derek leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers. She pulled away. "Derek, we can't do this again . . ."

She stopped talking because he kissed her again, passionately. She breathed in the scent of Derek and just let herself go through the motions that were still so familiar. His hands undid her blouse slowly, and he pulled her onto his lap, trailing kisses down her neck. She pulled his shirt over his head and moved herself closer to his warm chest. It was so good and so easy, just slipping back into the motions they hadn't forgotten. And they were incredible together, just like always.

* * *

Mark walked in later in his boxers to find Addison sitting up and crying. He sat down beside her, grabbed her wrists, and pulled her into his arms.

"We did it." She said, as if this was not apparent from the scattered clothes and her nakedness. "We did it and Mark, I was so, so stupid. I just forgot what I was doing and all the things that had happened. And it felt so, so good Mark, but you know what he said after? 'We probably shouldn't have done that, Addie.' And then he went to sleep! With my comforter. And I, I, I-" She continued sobbing on his shoulder.

He was tired of picking up the pieces Derek left strewn everywhere. Derek needed to stop breaking things. But this was Addie, and he would never tire of helping her or comforting her, whatever she needed. They lay together until Addie calmed down. She played with a string on his boxers, unaware that she was driving him crazy.

"Why are you so good to me, Mark?" she asked.

"Why did you care about the manwhore best friend when you already had the guy?" he asked. He had never understood. Addie had had Derek wrapped around her little finger, but she had reached out to Mark too, since the beginning.

"I could see past the whole manwhore bit. And the asshole part too. Anyone able to do that would care about you," she said. "You were there for me when no one else was. You have seen me at utter rock bottom, in all my darkness and twistyness. And you did not run away. You didn't even look at me funny. You see can look at me and see _me _and I can see it in your eyes. Nobody else can do that, Mark. Not even Derek understood me so completely."

She had barely finished her sentence when Mark kissed her. She was already naked, her tan skin splayed out across his. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't help himself. He could feel himself responding to her and she was responding to him too and the pleasure of just touching her soft skin made him dizzy in the best way possible.

The boxers were soon gone and Mark lay poised above her.

"You know," he said, "I quit manwhoring." She raised an eyebrow. "It's true. I haven't slept with anyone in months."

He expected them to talk about it. But Addison shook her head, they would talk later. "I guess you never found any more whiskey," she said.

"Good thing, too, or else I'd be passed out drunk and not doing this." He gave her his wicked McSteamy smile and kissed her again. And then they were caught up in the explosion that was Addison and Mark.

* * *

**Well . . . what did you think? I could be persuaded to put the next chapter up earlier if you let me know . . . ")**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 6**

**The usual disclaimer**

* * *

The soft sun spilling out over the ocean woke both Derek and Mark. They were used to waking up to grey and rain, and it was a nice change. Both men sat up and the comforter covering them fell down, revealing two bare chests. They stared at each other for a minute, confused. The memories hadn't hit quite yet. Neither had the hangovers.

But they both rubbed their eyes and stared in horror at each other. And just then the redhead between them sat up, her back to the beach and her fiery hair spilling down her back. And the memories hit. And they both knew.

Addison yawned stared at them both for a second, naked under the same comforter. Then slowly, she turned her head and looked down at herself. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Then it closed as she apparently remembered too.

She threw off the comforter and got up, the sunlight reflecting off her bare skin, and went in to take a shower. Derek and Mark stared at each other for a second before getting up and starting to pull on their scattered clothes.

* * *

"Addie, you're burning the pancakes. Give me that." Mark said, grabbing the spatula from her. She pouted but handed it over. Derek was rummaging in the fridge for the syrup.

"What time are we supposed to leave again?" he asked Mark. "So we can get back in time to prevent Richard from getting pissed?"

"Nine," Mark grunted, trying to save the pancakes.

Addison leaned around Derek to check the clock. "It's only six. We must have slept for, what, three hours?"

"In between the sex and all the alcohol, probably less." Addison and Mark flinched as Derek ripped the band-aid off.

"We were drunk." Addison said firmly. "We were_ extremely _drunk and it was one night and it's not like it hasn't happened before, with either of you." She glared at both of them over her glasses. "I felt like . . . things were getting better, back to how they used to be. And I liked that. So I think we should all just . . . not pretend it didn't happen, but not let it affect anything. Okay?"

"Okay," both men responded at the same time, smiling their respective famous smiles.

"Okay," said Addison, smiling herself and for once looking truly happy. The three had a lazy breakfast. They were all so comfortable in each other's company after so many years together that it was like second nature. Mark and Derek felt like Addison had taken the first few footsteps to recovery, and they had accomplished what they needed to.

The time passed quickly and soon it was time for Mark and Derek to take off. Mark packed the car and left Addison and Derek standing together on the beach, trying to have the talk they both knew was inevitable.

"Derek . . ." Addison said softly, walking up to him and putting a hand on his arm. He was staring at the sunrise, and she knew he was thinking about their lost child. After a minute, he finally turned to look at her, and there were tears in his eyes. She held out a small piece of paper to him.

"This," she said, pointing at the ultrasound picture, "was our son, Derek." She felt the tears pour down her cheeks like they always did when she looked at the picture. It made her think of a black haired boy playing in the grass, and turning to smile at his father, who picked him up and spun him around . . .

Derek sniffed and she let out a sob and he reached out and took the picture with one hand and pulled her to his chest with the other. And as their tears fell onto the sunlit sand they mourned their child together for the very first time.

Finally Addison pulled away and wiped her tears. She looked at the man who was now her ex-husband until his pale blue eyes met hers. "Derek, I never wanted to keep your child a secret from you. I don't want you to think I did it out of spite or anything. I tried so hard to tell you, but after the fact, it slipped further and further into the past, and the prospect of telling you got harder."

"I messed up badly, Addison, and it is mostly my fault that I didn't know about my child. I'm sad that that is what our marriage came too. I'm also sorry it took me so long to forgive you for Mark. We both made mistakes, but I shoved yours in your face while you tried to move on."

"I think we just have to accept that we made a lot of mistakes and go from there." Addison said, and Derek nodded. He took her hand, not in a romantic way, just to let her know there was someone there. She knew things could never be as they once had been, because of all that had happened, but they could forge a new future.

All too soon it was time for the final goodbye. Addison, Mark, and Derek stood in front of Derek's car. Addison was wearing her glasses and Mark's cozy pajama pants again. She didn't want them to leave, not when she had just gotten them back. They knew her so well, and they knew how to support her. But they had lives back in Seattle, and she was just starting to gets hers back together again.

"Alright you two. Go on. Get out of here," she told them after they had come up with a million excuses not to leave.

"Addie . . ." Derek hesitated. "I think you should come back with us." She looked surprised. "I know LA was your little paradise, an escape that you certainly deserved, but I don't think it can be that anymore. Kevin's death is hanging over you here. You wanted to be happy here, and now you can't be, and it's not good for you. And you could go back to New York, but there are so many memories, so much happened there. I don't think you want that either. So, come back to Seattle with me and Mark. I promise you it won't be like last time. It'll be easier for us to help you there."

Addison was silent, pondering what he had said. She looked unbearably vulnerable. "You're right, Derek, I don't think I can stay here. But I can't come back to Seattle yet either. I need to think, and figure some things out. But maybe, maybe after a while I'll come."

"Okay." Derek said. "I hope you do. I can tell it's not good for you to be here. You don't really have anyone. Okay, maybe Naomi, but she and Sam are so busy with the practice and Maya and figuring things out, and after all she just forgave you. I know you think you don't have anyone in Seattle, but that's not true."

She nodded and gave them a final hug. They both kissed a cheek and promised to call when they got home. And then they were gone.

* * *

A few hours later Addison finally made it to Oceanside. But she had a strange feeling as she walked through the doors, as if her time here was limited. And maybe it was. Because all she could think about was Seattle. Seattle, her personal hell, her beautiful disaster. She belonged there. She didn't belong here. She had tried to, but every time she walked through those doors she remembered walking through the doors of Seattle Grace. And right now she was dying to be in the middle of Derek and Mark, riding back to the rain.

Maybe she had done what she was meant to do here. She had saved the practice. It was out of financial trouble now. Naomi and Sam had been co-running it in her absence, and it had gone quite smoothly.

So Addison walked back outside and stared at the practice again. From now on she would be on the outside. And it was sad, but at least she had done what she was meant to do, even though she hadn't known she was meant to do it when she first came here.

"I ran away from Seattle." Addison admitted to herself in a small voice. "It's true. I ran away. And now I have to go back."

Just then her phone rang.

"Richard? Haha that's funny. It's like speak of the devil, only it was think of the. . . nevermind. Yes, Derek and Mark have left. I'm doing okay. Yeah. Thanks, Richard. You don't know what I'm going to say until you ask, so you might as well just get it over with. A surgery, huh? I guess I could do that. Yes, seriously. She's due in four weeks? Okay. That sounds great. Alright, I'll see you then. Okay. Love you too. Bye."

A surgery in four weeks at Seattle Grace. She couldn't have planned it better herself. She hadn't told Richard that she was moving back, it just hadn't been right yet. Not when she had decided herself literally ten minutes ago.

Addison stared at the people in the meeting she'd just called. They were all looking at her sadly. She'd just told them about moving back to Seattle in a month.

"We'll all miss you, you know." Dell said. Cooper and Violet nodded in agreement.

"Addie, you'll have to come back and visit, all the time." Sam told her.

"Of course I will. LA was great for me, it healed me. But now I have to go back and face my demons."

"Guess this is the second OB/GYN I've chased off." Pete sighed. The rest of the Oceansiders glared coldly at him, and he shut up.

Naomi was crying. Addison hugged her friend. "I'll be back, you know I will."

"What about the baby, Addison?"

"I'm just going to get settled in Seattle, and then I'll come down for the fertility treatments again and then I can get pregnant. As soon as I'm settled."

Addison smiled as she watched the Oceansiders interacting in the lobby. Sam and Naomi were both happy and raising Maya. Cooper and Charlotte were clearly in love, and while she had no idea where that relationship was going, at least it was going. Cooper and Violet were still best friends forever, and Addison noticed something going on with Violet and Pete. She hated Pete for what he had done to her but she was almost over it. She smiled at her third family. She had three families. One in New York, one in Seattle, and now one here. She had made some very happy memories here, and she had been healed.

* * *

"Miranda, Callie, and who is that? Oh, Preston. Come here, I need your help.

"Yes, Chief?" Burke asked. "What do you need us for? A consult? A top secret case?"

"No." Richard chuckled. "You wish. Listen, Addie's coming back in a month. I need you to help me prepare an offer she _cannot_ refuse."

* * *

Later in Richard's office

"So tell me what's going on, Richard. You are nearly jumping up and down in excitement." Adele told him.

"Addie's coming back in a month. For a surgery. But then we are going to make her an offer she can't refuse."

"Addie's coming back, that's wonderful, Richard. I miss that girl. Still, it sounds like LA was good for her. What kinda offer were you thinking of making?"

"I-I'm not sure yet." Richard faltered. "But it's gonna be good."

* * *

"Meredith! Meredith! MEREDITH!" Derek called.

"Derek!" Meredith ran into his arms, grinning. He felt whole with her there. They stood like that for a while in the cafeteria. After a while she pulled back.

"Derek, even though it's only been a week I'm done. I don't want to be on a break with you. So if you're ready, I want to get back together."

Derek flashed back to the night with Addison, her red hair spilling over his shoulder, her biting her lip to keep from moaning too loud. Her soft skin in the moonlight darkness, her tongue battling with his. But here was Meredith, who he could not live without. He had to tell her. He had to. He loved Addison, but he was in love with Meredith.

"Meredith, I love you. I want to get back together too. But I think you should know that I slept with A-someone. I slept with someone."

She nodded. "So did I. I slept with someone too. And all I could think about was you."

Derek's mouth fell open. Not because she had slept with someone else, but because he couldn't tell her that he had been thinking of her when he had sex with Addison, because he hadn't. He thought of her afterwards, but definitely not during. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he said, "Well, what's done is done. This break was good for me. I talked to Addison about the baby. It still feels unreal, that we lost a kid. But after talking to her I'm dealing with it. And since I'm dealing with it, I think its okay that I kiss you now."


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 7**

**Yeah, Yeah, I don't own it, Shonda and co. does.**

**Okay, this one is pretty long. I thought about splitting it up, but then I was too lazy. So, yay, Addison comes back to Seattle. I realized I said that in the summary but it doesn't even happen until Chapter 7. Oh well :D. And Meredith and Addison have a little confrontation, hehe, although later on they become friends. Alright, I'm done. Just read it.**

"Satan's coming back to Seattle." The whispers had reached the ears of Alex Karev. He tried to eavesdrop on the nurses while he changed the preemie's diaper, but they said nothing more about it. He wondered if it was true or just a rumor. He wanted to learn from Addison again, she was the best. And they had a sort of connection. Maybe that connection wasn't always professional, but they worked well together.

"Hey Iz." He caught his girlfriend coming out of surgery. "Did you hear Addison's coming back?"

"Yeah, I did hear something about that. But I heard it was just for one surgery."

"Oh." Alex's face fell.

Izzie rubbed his arm and tried to cheer him up. "Hey, but I bet you'll get to scrub in, since you've been doing so much neonatal work."

"Yeah." He said. "It's just . . . she was the best. I was learning from the best. And now I have to learn from some resident who doesn't have half the rep that she does . . . Nevermind. It doesn't matter. You wanna go out to dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, dinner sounds great. My shift ends at seven – oh, but I was going to go talk to the chief. So maybe eight?"

He frowned. "Eight sounds fine, but what are you talking to the chief about?"

"The ball, of course. The charity ball. I still think it's a good idea. I've already got some things planned . . ."

Alex shook his head in disbelief. He could only hope this ball was not a repeat of the last one, otherwise he would be dead like her last date and the exam rooms were in danger too, though of a different kind.

Izzie allowed her excited face to fade as Alex walked off and Denny came up to stand beside her. He still didn't say anything. "Please, Denny, just leave," she whispered. "I need to move on."

* * *

One Month Later

"Addie!" the chief barked when she answered her phone.

"Richard? Hi, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I need you a flight to Seattle at eleven tomorrow. I already booked it. Mrs. Marlow needs this surgery as soon as possible." He was talking very fast, clearly agitated.

"Okay. That sounds fine. My house sold last week, so I've been living in a hotel anyway."

"Alright, Addie, I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Richard hung up.

He started out the door to get to an important case only to be confronted by Derek, Preston, and Mark.

"I heard Addison will be here soon," Derek said.

"How could you have heard that already? I just got off the phone with her." Richard frowned at his attendings.

"I made that up. Lucky guess, I suppose" said Derek, smiling. "Anyway, Chief, Mr. Brown's condition is worsening. We need to operate soon."

Richard followed them to the patient's room. Mark, Derek, and Preston were all excited for Addison's return. "I have to admit, things were more exciting with her here." Preston said.

"Yeah, but I don't know what condition she'll be in now. It's been a month since we've seen her, and she seemed to be getting better, but she is still emotionally fragile right now." Derek told them.

Mark snorted. "You never worried about her this much when you were actually married." His voice was mocking.

"Yes, well, I messed up. We're friends now, Mark. I'm allowed to care about her." Derek informed him sharply.

"Alright, gentlemen, alright." Preston said. "I think we all care about Addison here. We are all going to help her."

* * *

Oceanside

"Oh god." Naomi groaned. She, Addison and Violet were all gathered around a toilet. One of the patients had brought the flu to Oceanside, and it had spread like wildfire.

"I have a patient." Violet groaned. She got slowly to her feet and put her surgical mask back on in an attempt to keep the virus from spreading further. Addison and Naomi followed her out, where they ran into Cooper and Sam. Both looked tired and pale. Dell came up a moment later, carrying Betsy. He was the only one well, and he gave them all a smug smile.

"Addison, Betsy wanted to say goodbye." Addison took the girl from his arms and gave her a hug. Suddenly she swayed and had to quickly put Betsy down. She ran to the bathroom.

Addison puked her guts out and sat against the wall. A few minutes later, she felt fine. She checked her watch. She needed to get going to the airport soon. She went out of the bathroom to say one last goodbye to Oceanside and the sunny memories made there. Los Angeles was very healing, with its beauty and its beaches, but recent events gave the place an unpleasant undertone. She couldn't stay here. She didn't know if it would be any better in dark, rainy Seattle. Unhappy memories lurked there too. But she didn't know where else to go.

As she drove away for the final time, Addison couldn't help looking back and smiling. It would always hold a special place in her heart. She was a little teary from too many goodbyes, even though they had really consisted of "get well soons."

* * *

SGH

A black car pulled up in front of Seattle Grace. Nurses in the entrance turned to look at it curiously. The driver hopped out, opened the door, and extended his hand to a glamorous and gorgeous redhead.

Addison walked toward Seattle Grace once again. She had on heels and a black coat, incidentally. This time, however, two handsome men waited for her outside. She stood for a minute in front of the hospital, unsure. But Derek and Mark each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her inside.

She smiled at both of them, but dropped their hands once inside. Half the staff of Seattle Grace were gathered around the entrance. She strutted past them, head held high, her heels making their distinctive clacks against the floor. Everyone stared in awe of 'Satan.' She saw the jealous looks and whispers. She was now tan as well as perfect. In addition, she had Mark and Derek, the mancandy of the hospital, flanking her. She winked at the five residents she had come to know well, and grinned at Callie and Miranda. The only one missing was Richard, and she headed up to see him.

Twenty minutes after a joyful reunion with the man she considered her father; Addison went to find Bailey to ask about her case. She encountered her and half the staff gathered around a nurse's station. Addison noticed Rose staring at her.

"Something you needed, McRebound?"

Rose stuttered and walked away. Meredith, Cristina and Izzie, who were watching, snorted with laughter. Addison allowed herself a small smile. It was fun to be herself again sometimes. It was nice to forget about all the crap that had happened to her.

"Miranda, I need a resident." Addison told her friend.

"Well, take your pick." Bailey said, bent over a clipboard. They all, including Cristina, raised their hands eagerly. Addison was on the verge of picking Cristina when Izzie reminded her of another important case she had. Cristina glared at her. Then Izzie's pager went off and she swore.

"Okay, Grey, let's go." Addison said, and she swept off with Meredith trailing behind her.

Addison visited her patient, who was pregnant with triplets. Two of them were conjoined. She was going to get the first one out quickly via C-section, and then take the other two out still conjoined. It would be a difficult procedure, but Addison thought it was just what she needed. Addison left Meredith's interns to prep the woman for surgery, and then left with Meredith herself to discuss the procedure.

"I'm surprised Karev didn't want to get in on this. Richard mentioned he had been doing a lot of Neonatal." Addison told Meredith.

"Oh, he probably would have, but Bailey sent him home. He has the flu." Meredith said.

Addison wavered, and her stomach lurched. "He's not the only one." Addison murmured, and ran for the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Mark found her later in an on-call room after the surgery. It had been a success, mostly due to quick thinking and action on Addison's part. There had been a tense moment in which Addison nearly vomited into the patient's body cavity, but to everyone's relief, she had not. To her surprise, Meredith had actually been useful, although the surprise was due to the fact that she kept forgetting the old interns weren't interns anymore. She wanted to talk to Richard about her job, but she was tired after the surgery and still wasn't feeling well.

Mark joined her on the bottom bunk of the bed. She leaned against him. She was exhausted.

"I heard the surgery went well," he said, and she nodded.

"Mark?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" he answered absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you _and _I'm sorry. Aborting your baby was one of the worst mistakes of my life. Despite your skills as a father, I wanted that baby." A tear rolled down her cheek, but Mark wiped it away gently.

"I understand why you did it. I know you were still freaking out about the miscarriage. There will be other children, Addison." He stroked her hair as she cried. Addison was frustrated with herself, she was being so emotional.

"There won't be other kids, Mark. I probably can't have anymore. I'm barren. I'm going to try, with Naomi, but there is barely a chance."

"I'm sorry, Addison, I am truly sorry. I'm also sorry for cheating on you. I – you weren't someone I planned on cheating on, but I was in love with you, really in love, and you were having a baby and I was scared. I was scared and I was guilty about what we had done to your marriage and I didn't know what to do. So I did what I always do. But I will always, always be there for you."

Addison nodded and fell asleep against Mark's chest.

* * *

Meredith sighed and sat down next to Cristina. "It's ruining my life. The McBaby. The McBaby that Addison miscarried is ruining my McLife."

Izzie was staring off into space, but George gave her a quizzical look. He was unable to do more considering how full his mouth was. Cristina asked for him, "How is a dead baby ruining your life, Mer?"

"Look at them!" Meredith almost shouted, pointing at Addison and Derek. They were laughing about something together. "He's finally forgiven her, and they're practically AddisonandDerek again."

"They're just friends, Mer. Jeez they were married for eleven years. She's going through a pretty hard thing with her boyfriend dying. And I heard a rumor that she had another boyfriend who abused her. Derek is just supporting her. Besides, I thought you guys had been doing better since he got back." Cristina said.

"We have been." Meredith moaned, sounding depressed. "But now that he and Addison are bffs, they spend all their time together."

* * *

Addison wished Derek luck in his surgery and went off to buy lunch. For once the hospital food looked good, although she suspected it was only because she was starving. She bought a bunch of food and then joined Bailey and Callie at their lunch table.

"Hey," she said, walking up to the table where they were both eating.

"Addison!" they both exclaimed. She grinned and pulled a chair over. When they saw her tray, Callie and Miranda's delight changed to surprise and disgust.

"Addison Montgomery, what the hell is all this?" Miranda asked.

"That would be my lunch, Miranda." Addison said, puzzled.

"You are seriously going to eat all this? I don't even know what half of it is. And I'm not sure I want to know." Callie told her, stirring something in one of the many dishes.

"Okay!" Addison said. "Enough about my food, I'm starving."

"I thought you had the flu." Miranda said.

Addison told them defensively, "Well, I'm feeling better. Let's talk about something else. How are you and Tucker doing, Miranda?"

That got a smile out of her friend. "Much better, actually. I gave the keys of the clinic to Izzie Stevens, and I've been delegating the surgeries I don't absolutely have to do. So me and Tucker and Tuck have been having more time together, and things have been better. I ended up referring the couple's therapist we used to Meredith and Derek. The one you two used was obviously useless."

"Yeah, he was. Still, me and Derek are friends now. Good friends. Maybe, you know, that's the way it's supposed to be. And Mark seems changed, too. Not that I'm getting into anything with him, but he actually fell in love? And gave up manwhoring for her?"

Callie shrugged. "Everybody was pretty surprised. And then they were more surprised when Mark broke up with her, although he said it was mutual. But we haven't heard of any dirty conquests since then."

Addison barely kept herself from squirming guiltily as Callie continued. "At least Mark knows what he's doing. I don't know what the hell I'm doing, Addison. I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with George, but you know how that turned out. And then I was gay, and I thought I loved Erica, but I still liked regular sex. Then, before I could find out anything else, Erica left, and now I just don't know anything anymore."

Addison slipped her arms around Callie's shoulders. "You'll figure it out. It'll be okay. I don't really know anything right now either. I don't know what I'm doing here. I don't have a guy or a baby. My second-to-last boyfriend died, and my last boyfriend on me cheated and hit me. So now I'm back here and I don't know either. But we're going to figure it out, I promise."

When Callie nodded and sniffed, Addison went back to her food, which was almost gone. She debated about telling Callie and Miranda about the night with McDreamy and McSteamy, but decided to keep it to herself for the time being.

After lunch Addison went to check on her patient from that morning. To her surprise, she found Alex Karev there.

"Hey, Karev. I heard you were sick." Addison said as she checked the patient.

"Yeah, well, I was feeling a little better and I was bored sitting around the house all day."

Addison smiled. "Well, too bad you missed the surgery. I heard that you have been working in my specialty a lot."

He shifted his feet nervously. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. While you're here, can I be your resident?"

Addison refrained from laughing, remembering how he used to hate the "gynie squad." It was brave of him to admit he was wrong and that he liked her specialty. "Of course, Karev. I'd be glad to have you on my service again."

She started to walk away, but he called her back. "Wait, Dr. Montgomery?" She turned. "I'm sorry – I was a jerk before. Before you left. I just – we were at such different places in life, and you were great but I wasn't ready to make a commitment. Still, I didn't have to tell you like that. So-"

"Thanks, Karev. It's okay, I get it. I'm not gonna hold it against you." They both smiled and Addison was glad that could be friends. Maybe she did have something in Seattle after all. More people cared about her than she had known.

"Dr. Grey, run those tests I mentioned on Mrs. Linson and then bring me the results as soon as-" Addison was saying as she walked away from Meredith.

"Wait, Dr. Montgomery." Addison turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I just – " Meredith faltered, seeing Addison's look. "you and Derek have been spending a lot of time together, and-"

"Dr. Grey," Addison interrupted, "I realize this is a workplace, but I need to say this: Get over yourself. Derek is with you and he loves you. He chose you. You have no right to worry about us when I was the one who found out about you two having sex at the prom a few feet away from me. Frankly, I don't have time for your insecurities. You stole Derek from me. I moved on. I forgave you both, so Derek and I will continue to be friends." Addison noticed everyone watching their confrontation. They seemed ready for a fight, but Addison had said what she needed to, so she walked away.

She had only gotten a few yards away when the nausea hit her and she ran for the nearest bathroom. She puked up all the food she had eaten earlier. As she kneeled over the toilet, an idea came to her. It was an impossible, wonderful, crazy, frightening idea. She thought about the signs. She was got sick all the time. She was always hungry, and always exhausted. She was emotional. Frantically she counted back the days, trying to remember her last period. With all that had been going on she had been so stressed that she hadn't even realized she'd missed it.

It was supposed to be impossible. She was barren. All dried up. There had been barely a sliver of hope. When was the last time life had actually gone her way?

She couldn't, couldn't be pregnant, could she?

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 8**

**I had another snow day today, so once again I decided to celebrate by uploading. Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I don't reply personally to reviews but I always listen and I really appreciate them. Haha who am I kidding I love them! I actually figured out what the end of this story is going to be. No, I don't have it all written, but I picked out the last sentence. I think it's perfect, and it makes me laugh. But we've got a long way to go before then.**

**Here is the next chapter. Once again, it's fairly long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's. Duh.**

* * *

When Addison found herself on the bathroom floor for the umpteenth time that week, she was followed by Callie and Izzie. They were all working on a case of a pregnant woman with a broken rib. She had avoided taking a test to determine her own pregnancy because she was afraid of being disappointed.

A minute after she'd emptied her stomach into bowl in front of her; she heard footsteps in the bathroom. "Addison?" Callie called. Addison unlocked the door and let it swing open.

"I'm okay," she told them. "It's just the flu." She didn't miss the look Callie and Izzie exchanged.

"Dr. Montgomery, I get that this is probably none of my business. And I know you're the expert in this stuff and everything. But you've had the flu ever since you've been here. And I was just wondering if it could maybe be something else. Like maybe you could be . . ."

Addison sighed. "I can't get pregnant. I'm not pregnant. I'm most likely barren. I got all the tests done, and I only have two eggs left and . . ." Suddenly she stopped. She remembered the acupuncture table and the supposed fertility treatments. She hadn't given them much credence because Pete was a quack and it was Naomi who worked the real magic. But what if . . .

"Dr. Montgomery?" Izzie prompted, seeing the look on her face.

"Addison, what is it?" Callie asked.

"I – I" Addison said, trying to find the words. "Before I left LA . . . I found out that there was still a small chance for me to have a baby, and I had a friend who was a fertility specialist. She got me started on holistic treatments, but before she could do anything else, I came up here. I didn't really think they were going to work, but . . ."

Callie put a hand on her shoulder. "But it sounds like you could be pregnant, then. I remember how much you wanted this, Addie, so what's the matter?"

Addison put her head in her hands. It would have to be Mark's or Derek's. She would have to be five months pregnant for it to be Kevin's. "I don't know who the father is," she whispered.

Callie met Izzie's eyes. They were both wondering the same thing: Who were the possible candidates?

"Okay, well, Addie, I think the first thing for you to do is to take a test so you know for sure. Then we can go from there."

"I know I should have done that when I first suspected. It's just . . . I didn't want to be disappointed." Addison said slowly.

"You should take a test, Dr. Montgomery. I'll go get one." Izzie said, getting up off the floor. Callie stayed in the bathroom with Addison, who leaned her head on Callie's shoulder and bit her lip, nervous.

Izzie returned a few minutes later with her arms full of all different kinds of pregnancy tests. She walked quickly to the stall that Addison and Callie were sitting in, still looking a little uncomfortable. "Okay," she said. "I got them."

"I can see that," Callie said, "but may I ask why you got so many?"

Izzie looked at Addison. "Well, I was just thinking that if it was me, I would want to be absolutely sure, before, you know . . . I don't know. And sometimes they aren't always accurate so I got a bunch of different ones . . . Just take the tests, all right?" she said, shoving them towards Addison.

Addison nodded and looked at them pointedly. Izzie and Callie got off the floor and left the stall. Just then their pagers went off. "Damn, some big emergency in the pit." Callie said.

"Maybe it can wait a few minutes." Izzie said, but she and Callie were continually paged.

"Addison?" Callie called out. "We have to go down to the pit. We'll be back soon. Just take the tests, okay?"

Callie wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a sound of assent from Addison. She and Izzie ran out of the bathroom.

Addison could hear her pager going off too, but she ignored it. She stared at the pile of five pregnancy tests. Sighing, she reached slowly out and picked up the first one.

Twenty minutes later Addison still couldn't look at it. It sat there, looking small and insignificant, but Addison couldn't see how it could be any bigger. Finally she gathered up enough courage to look at it. And she slumped down and started to cry where she was sitting on the toilet. All she could see was the blue end of the stick, as if the results were burned into her retinas.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but scattered all over the floor were five boxes and a plethora of pluses, smilies, and double lines. She was pregnant.

Eventually Addison got up off the bathroom floor. The woman with the broken rib needed surgery. She was still in shock about her discovery. She had expected getting pregnant to be much harder for her, if she managed it at all, but now she was four weeks pregnant after a night with two of her exes. It had happened so fast. She supposed she should have been more careful after Pete had given her the fertility treatments, but she had just gotten started. Addison had assumed that they were going to have to resort to IVF. So the fact that she was carrying a child right at that moment was still unreal to her.

As she worked on the woman beside Callie, she thought about her baby. She had been living in a hotel, like last time she was in Seattle. But the baby needed a home. Her baby could not grow up in a hotel. She needed to talk to Richard about getting her job back, and then she could go apartment hunting. But she was scared of telling Mark and Derek, scared of everyone finding out. Maybe . . . maybe she would go to New York for a while. See Savvy and Weiss, and the Shepherd clan. Figure out her life. Then she could come back here, when she was ready, and know what to do about the baby.

* * *

Meredith stared as Izzie and _Callie _sat down at the table. They were not talking to each other but the feeling of companionship was evident. They joined in her and Cristina and Alex's conversation, and were both actually nice to each other. And when Alex got up, saying he needed to check on Addison's patients, Izzie told him to take care of her and make sure she was eating and drinking enough. Alex agreed, saying the flu wasn't taking it easy on her. It was innocent enough, but Meredith felt she was missing something.

* * *

"Miranda!" Addison called after her friend. Bailey was on the warpath today.

"Yeah?" she asked, allowing Addison to catch up with her.

"Miranda," Addison said in a much quieter voice, and Bailey finally stopped and looked at her. "I, um, well, I just . . . I need a consult." Bailey raised an eyebrow, but seeing the look on Addison's face, took her arm and pulled her into an empty exam room.

"What kind of consult do you need?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"Ju-just a blood test. And possibly . . . well, a blood test first," Addison mumbled. She sat down on the exam table and tried not to cry. Bailey said nothing more, but she put a hand on Addison's arm.

"I'll put a rush on these results," Bailey said, and left the room. Addison sat alone, waiting for her to come back. She couldn't truly believe she was pregnant until she saw absolute confirmation. She wondered why her life was such a joke, why when she was finally pregnant; the father was either her ex-husband or her ex-whatever Mark was. The baby wouldn't really have a father. She knew she could raise the child alone, but the fact still made her sad.

There was nothing much she could do about it, though. Her taste in guys apparently sucked. Derek had ignored her and been absent from her life, left her when she made a mistake, took her back and pretended to try with her while still pursuing his mistress, treated her like crap, and then finally cheated on her, leaving her to find the evidence. Mark had supported her through Derek but when she finally needed him and just him, he had cheated on her while she was pregnant. She admitted that she was to blame for the demise of the 60 day sex bet. She had figured out that Mark had lied about it. She felt bad that she had left him for an intern had already screwed her over once and just proceeded to do it again, but Mark was not ready to settle down, not ready to be what she needed. After Alex there was Pete, and Kevin, and then Pete again. Kevin had died. Pete had stood her up, cheated on her because she wasn't ready to have sex with him, and then hit her. Seriously, she thought, maybe she would just stay away from men from now on.

The door creaked open and Bailey walked in. She opened Addison's labs, keeping her eyes on Addison's face the entire time. Finally she looked down and read the labs. Addison studied her knees when Bailey looked back up.

"Addison, I'm guessing you already suspect this, but you're preg-"

"Dr. Bailey?" George burst through the door. "Oh, sorry," he said quickly. He didn't seem to register that it was Addison on the table. "We need you on the Nolan case. Who's pregnant?" he asked, finally realizing that there was a patient in the room. "Oh, Dr. Montgomery! I'm so sorry, I'll just-"

"It's fine, O'Malley," Addison sniffed. George nodded and stayed by the door, waiting for Bailey.

"You're pregnant. Only about five weeks, from what these tests say. There's something else . . . your hormone levels indicate that there is a possibility of multiples." Bailey moved to Addison's side and rubbed her back while she cried.

"I wanted this so badly, Miranda, but then I thought I couldn't have kids so I pretty much gave up. But now . . . I want this, I want it bad, but I'm scared."

George's pager went off. "I know, Addison, and you're going to be fine. I'll do a pelvic later, but I have to go take care of this. I'll come back as soon as I can . . ." Bailey said, as her pager went off too.

"It's fine, Miranda, really. I have patients. Thank you for . . . you know," Addison said, getting up off the table.

"Anytime, Addison, you know that. Now I suggest buying some ginger ale, I'm getting tired of hearing people gossiping about why you're in the bathroom so much." She and George left, but he paused to give her a small smile first.

Addison wiped her eyes and managed a watery smile back. She gently put a hand on her stomach where her baby was growing. Her baby.

Or, apparently, possibly babies.

* * *

"Long day?" a voice asked behind Addison. She jumped.

"Oh, Derek, hi. Yeah, pretty long, but I'm fine, I guess." Considering I found out you might have knocked me up, she thought.

"Yeah, me too," he said. "Want to go to Joe's with me and Mark? The three musketeers and double scotch single malts? Or probably a martini in your case," he said, giving her the McDreamy smile.

"Sure, I guess so." It was uncomfortable talking to him, knowing she might be carrying his baby. Drinks with both her baby's potential fathers. This ought to be fun, she thought.

"You okay?" he asked, studying her face.

"Yeah, let's go to Joe's. Where's Mark?" she asked. Maybe she could tell them at Joe's or something. But she just didn't feel ready, and besides, she didn't want them to feel obligated. Yes, she'd had very hot sex with both of them. But it was one night. She didn't want to tear Derek away from Meredith or tie Mark down.

"Two double scotch single malts." Derek told Joe a few minutes later. "And . . . what do you want, Addie?"

"Just water." Joe raised an eyebrow at her, but she ignored it.

"Just water? That's no fun." Mark teased.

"Well, considering what happened last time I got drunk with you two, I'm sticking with water tonight."

Both Derek and Mark grinned. "Oh, you mean the sex."

Addison nodded, while actually, she had meant the baby. She took a sip of her water. Mark was studying her closely, and she didn't like it. He always figured out what was going on with her, he read her all too easily. Derek's phone rang and he turned away from them to answer it.

"Hey, Mer. No, I'm not at work. Yeah. Yes, she was fine, the operation went well. No, I can't now. I'm, um . . . I'm with Mark and – yeah. I'm with Mark. I'll call you tomorrow. Kay. Bye."

Addison chuckled. "Derek, did you seriously just blow off your girlfriend for your ex-manwhore best friend and your ex-wife who is . . . your ex-wife." Addison caught herself quickly.

"Meredith is being very clingy." Derek said. His expression made it very clear that admitting this to her was hard for him. Addison looked into the familiar blue eyes of the man who'd been her best friend for the last fifteen years. She knew he needed support, not a snarky comment, so she restrained herself.

"Meredith . . . probably just wants to spend time with you." There it was. Her kind deed for the century. Now she could go back to being bitchy and yelling at Meredith at the hospital. At least her hormones gave her an excuse now.

* * *

A few hours later Addison found herself in her hotel room, alone. She climbed into the soft bed and tangled her legs in the sheets. She finally relaxed and took a moment to just breathe. Unconsciously her hand found her stomach. A brilliant smile broke out over her face. She wasn't alone. She never would be again. And even though she knew it was way too early for there to be a bump, she liked to think she could feel her baby growing inside of her.

So . . . Miranda knew, Callie knew. Those two were fine. George O'Malley knew. That was random. She hoped he wouldn't tell anyone. He was a nice guy but allowed himself to be influenced by his friends too much. And Izzie knew . . . Izzie was a gossip, but she was also a genuinely caring person, and Addison hoped she could keep her secret for at least a little while. She thought about calling Savvy to tell her and Weiss, but then remembered it would be the middle of the night in New York. She could call Savvy tomorrow, and maybe discuss coming there for a little while. Addison smiled and jumped off the bed to find her phone when she realized who she wanted to call.

"Naomi? Hey, it's me,"

"Addison! How are you? How was that case up there?"

"It went really well. I've been meaning to talk to Richard about my job, but with everything that's been going on . . ."

"What's been going on, Addie?"

Silence. Addison tried to figure out how to tell Naomi. She decided to start at the beginning. "Well, um, remember when Derek and Mark came down there?"

"Yes," said Naomi with exaggerated patience.

"Well, um, we kinda . . . got really drunk one night."

"Addison, what did you do?"

"I um," Addison took a deep breath and told her, "I slept with Derek. And Mark. I had sex with Derek first and _he_ started it but then after he said that we shouldn't have done it. And then Mark was comforting me and one thing led to another . . . so, yeah."

More silence. Then, "Oh my – Addison, I – wow."

"Yeah."

"So . . . What else, Addison? I know you wouldn't call just to tell me that, especially since you didn't tell me when you were _living here._"

"I was going to tell you, I just . . . I was going to tell you. Anyway, remember the fertility treatments?" Silence reigned again. "Nae? Remember?"

"Oh my go – Addison, you're not – are you pregnant?"

"Yeah," Addison said tearfully. "Yeah, I am. And I don't know who the father is, Nae."

"Addison, this is wonderful! A miracle! Listen to me – don't focus on who the father is. Just be happy. You're having a baby!"

Addison felt her tears spill over. They dripped down her cheeks and onto the white sheets surrounding her. Naomi was right. She would just be happy about this.

"Who's having a baby?" she heard Sam ask.

"Addison is!" Naomi told Sam.

"That's awesome, tell her congratulations!" she heard Sam say. She grinned even wider. In a few months, she would be having a baby. It was something she'd always dreamed of.

"Aunt Addison is having a baby?" Maya's voice joined Naomi and Sam's.

"Maya, you're supposed to be in bed," Naomi and Sam said at the same time.

Addison laughed. "Okay, I'll let you guys go. Call me later, Nae!"

"Okay, bye, Addison!" Naomi said. She heard their voices for a minute before the line went dead.

Alone in her room she cradled her tiny miracle.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 9**

**I wasn't actually going to upload today . . . but then I was like okay, it's Christmas. Well, not yet. So early Christmas present. Or whatever you celebrate present. Yeah . . . just yeah. I don't even know if anyone actually reads these things. There's kinda a lot of dialogue in this chapter. It's hard with so many characters that have to interact. But the next one is very action packed, don't worry. Thank you for all your reviews "D. I already know the paternity, but you're going to have to wait until the end to find out *laughs evilly*. Well, actually not the very end. It's pretty hard to give you any clues without giving it away, so you're just going to have to wait and see. And . . . I'm done rambling.**

**Yeeeeeah I don't own it. Whatev.**

* * *

"Addison! Good morning." Richard said as she stepped into his office. She crossed her arms and walked over. She fiddled with the sleeve of her scrubs. "And it's sunny today! See, Seattle really isn't that bad. You should come back."

"Actually, Richard, yeah, I'm, um, thinking about moving back here."

Richard froze for a split second before he smiled. "I was bargaining on that being a lot harder. I had a whole speech prepared, and I had an excellent offer with a pay raise all worked out. Now, though . . ."

"I still want that pay raise, Richard. I'm going to need more time off, too."

"Okay, fine, Addie. I just want you back here." Richard looked like a delighted child, and Addison tried to smile with him. She needed to make sure he was sure, especially with the baby coming. "I know you, Addison, and there's something you're not saying. And by the way, since when have you ever wanted more time off? You practically live in the hospital sometimes, we all do."

Addison bit her lip. "Well, I'm assuming you're going to want me to spend time with your grandchild."

"What?" Richard asked. "Addie, you're pregnant?"

She nodded, and laughed and cried at the same time when he hugged her. "You and Adele are going to be great grandparents," she said. He noticed she was crying and pulled back.

"Addison, what's the matter?" Addison opened her mouth to tell him about the father issue and the fact that she would be raising this child as a single mother, but she couldn't get the words out.

After minutes of unsuccessfully trying to calm her down, Richard called Adele.

Adele walked in with Chinese food and a confused expression. "Addison, sweetheart, whatever is the matter?" She set the food down and pulled Addison into a hug.

When Addison didn't answer, Richard couldn't contain himself any longer. "We're going to be grandparents!" he said excitedly.

"Really?" Adele asked Addison, brushing some of her bright hair off her face. Addison nodded. "What's the matter, then, sugar?"

"I'm all alone, Adele. I'm going to raise this child alone and I'm scared. And I don't know who the father is. And . . . based on my hormone levels, there's a possibility that there is more than one baby."

"Addison, you listen to me. You are not raising this baby alone. You have a family here, at this hospital, who will help you. People care about you. Whether it's one baby or six babies, we'll all help you. And you have people in New York and LA too. You're not alone. As for the father issue . . . well . . . please tell me at least have _some _idea who it could be."

Addison sighed and said, "Well, it's either Mark's . . . or Derek's." Adele's mouth fell open and Richard put his head in his hands. Addison thought for a minute and said, "Richard, before I officially start working here again . . . well, I think I'm going to go back to New York for a while. Just to visit, and um, think about some things."

He sighed too. "Take whatever time you need, Addie."

"Chief, I . . . oh, sorry." Mark said, coming in the door. "I – Addison, are you okay?" She nodded as he observed her smeared mascara and tearstained cheeks. He did not miss the looks on the Chief's and Adele's faces, nor her expression. She could tell he was suspicious, and the wheels in his brain were turning. He was smart, he wasn't a surgeon for nothing, and although men were often dumb about such things, Addison knew he was going to figure it out before too long. He could always tell stuff about her. "Okay, sorry to interrupt."

He started to leave, but Addison said, "It's okay, Mark. I've got patients to check on anyway. I'll go." She noticed the Chief was giving Mark a stern look. She almost laughed at his nonverbal scolding for possibly knocking her up. Mark was clearly trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. She knew he'd been much better with the interns lately, and she hadn't heard of any rumors about him and nurses, or him and anyone else, so his slightly wounded look was hilarious.

After leaving Richard's office Addison ran into Izzie Stevens. "Hey, Stevens."

"Hey, Dr. Montgomery. Dr. Burke needs you for a consult. We've got a pregnant woman with a heard condition."

"Okay, let's go." As Addison walked beside Izzie, she noticed that she kept stealing glances at her.

Finally Izzie couldn't contain herself any longer. "So, the tests?"

"All positive. I got a blood test too. I really am having a baby."

Izzie smiled. "Congratulations, Dr. Montgomery. Seriously, that's great." Addison could tell Izzie was dying to ask about the paternity, but restrained herself. "You're going to be a great mom."

"Thank you," said Addison, touched. They had finally reached the room.

"Addison. Thanks for coming. This is Linda." Preston said when she walked in the room.

Addison finished the consult within a few minutes. She wanted to go talk to Callie and call Savvy and tell her she was coming to New York. But Burke stopped her.

"I hear you're moving back here."

She waited for him to say something about LA, but he didn't. "Yeah, I am. I missed Seattle more than I thought I was going to, I guess." She felt suddenly nauseous, and put her hand over her mouth and one on her stomach.

"Addison, are you okay?" Preston asked, concerned. She nodded. "Well, I can't wait to have you back here." His pager went off and he patted her shoulder before walking away.

Addison waited until she felt a little better and then made her way to an on-call room. She called Savvy and told her she was coming in a few weeks, and that she had a surprise. Savvy was excited and couldn't wait to tell Weiss she was coming. Addison asked if Archer was back yet, wanting to tell her brother, but Savvy said he was still in Europe. She sighed.

After hanging up with Savvy, Addison decided to take a nap. She rested with her hand on her belly, rubbing it gently.

She knew that through all the panic about the pregnancy and the father that she was unbearably excited. But all the baby had heard was her worries and her doubts.

"Um, hey, baby. It's your mommy. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, no matter who your daddy is. It doesn't matter, because either way, you will probably be the most beautiful baby ever. And you will have excellent hair. So, yeah. I love you."

Addison closed her eyes and drifted off with her hand still over the baby.

* * *

After her nap, Addison felt extremely hungry, so she bought some candy bars to curb her chocolate craving. She started eating them in a conference room, too hungry to walk down the cafeteria. She had her mouth full of Snickers when Meredith, Cristina, and an intern she didn't know walked in. They all gave her weird looks when they saw all of her candy, and Addison blushed slightly.

"Dr. Montgomery." Cristina said, and Meredith nodded at her.

"Hi," the intern said. "I'm Lexie Grey."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Grey." Addison said politely, and Lexie smiled. Addison noticed Cristina and Meredith shaking their heads behind her back. Addison smirked slightly when she realized Lexie had no idea who she was.

"So, Lexie, how are you liking Seattle Grace?" Addison asked. The looks on Meredith and Cristina's faces were so worth it.

"I really like it here. I grew up in Seattle." Lexie told her, smiling.

"Really? So you must be used to the rain. I could never really get used to it. I'm going to miss LA, it was usually sunny there." Addison tried hard to keep herself from laughing. She was carrying on a friendly conversation with the sister of her ex-husband's girlfriend, whose love-child she was possibly carrying. It sounded like a soap opera. But Lexie was really nice, and it was cracking her up seeing the frustrated expressions of the two residents. She could act like Satan once in a while if she wanted to.

"Oh, Dr. Montgomery, are you coming back to Seattle?" Lexie asked, not really waiting for an answer. "I am _so_ looking forward to working with you; everyone says you're the best."

"Well, I could probably get you in on some cases, Grey. But actually I'm not moving here yet. I have some things to take care of somewhere else."

Lexie had barely opened her mouth when Mark walked in. "Hey, Addison. Hey, Little Grey."

Lexie raised her eyebrows. "Addison? As in Addison Shepherd?" she asked. She had heard of the famous Dr. Montomgery and the infamous Addison Shepherd; she just hadn't realized they were the same person.

"Yep," said Addison. Her pager went off at the perfect time. "Later, Mark, Yang, Grey and Grey." She heard laughter behind her and turned to see that Mark had followed her out.

"Maybe you really are Satan. At least sometimes."

She grinned. He just had to say that. She leaned into him, putting her lips to his ear. "Maybe," she breathed, and Mark swore. She walked off, still chuckling.

* * *

"Lexie! What were you doing talking to Satan?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, Two, what is your problem?" Cristina added.

"Satan? You guys call her Satan? She's really nice."

"Hello? She stole Derek from Meredith. She is the adulterous bitch from New York who was married to your sister's boyfriend."

"I know, but Meredith and Derek are together now, and Derek did cheat on her too, so I just thought . . ." Lexie trailed off, seeing Cristina and Meredith's glares.

"Seriously though, she's acting weird. What was up with all that candy? And what 'things' does she have to take care of before she comes here?" Cristina went on, pretending Lexie hadn't spoken.

Izzie walked in and sat next to Meredith. "Who are you guys talking about?"

"Addison." Meredith said. "Apparently she's coming back for good. And she's acting strange."

"Oh, yeah, I heard she was coming back. That's cool." Izzie said nervously.

"You know something." Cristina accused.

"I'm hungry," Izzie said, and opened her salad.

* * *

Mark sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Addison was nowhere to be found. He hadn't seen her since they'd come out of the conference room together and he had interrogated the last seven nurses and a scared looking intern whose name he still didn't know and probably never would. He had noticed Addison was having a bad day and so he had bought some chocolates for her. He had heard from Derek who heard from Alex who heard from Cristina who heard from Lexie that Addison was back to stay. He knew something was up, though, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Why would she be being crying in front of the Chief and Adele?

Finally he spotted a flash of red hair. "Addison!" he called.

"Mark." She paused, smiling at him.

He held out the chocolates with a grin. "Here. I wasn't sure if you'd had enough candy yet."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Hey, I was hungry. But thanks, these are much better than what you can get out of the vending machine."

"Good. Addison, are you okay?" he asked. Gently he reached out to touch her cheek where the bruise had been. It was invisible now, completely healed, but he thought could still see a faint mark.

"I'm fine," she insisted, not meeting his eyes.

"We both know that's bullshit, Addison. We're friends. Best friends. You can tell me."

She opened her mouth, hesitating. "I'm p– I can't. I'm sorry, Mark. I have to go."

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 10**

**AN: This is the first, kind of intro part to a two part chapter. I say two part because originally it was an uber-long chapter that I decided to split up. So, definite cliff hanger and all that. It just kind of introduces a situation that will be dealt with in the next one.**

**You don't actually have to read this, btw. I just say random things in here. But anyway, my cousins and I had a Grey's marathon and then a lovely discussion/fight about who is the best character. Me and one of my cousins said Addison (duh), one said Izzie, one said Meredith (WTF, I know. She's crazy), one said Cristina, and one said all of them. It was very interesting.**

**Hmm, I don't think I feel like writing a disclaimer today. You've heard (or read) it all before.**

* * *

The weeks passed and soon Addison was eight weeks pregnant. She went into Seattle Grace early one morning to do an ultrasound. She had decided to do it herself. Callie and Miranda were in surgery, Izzie wasn't there yet, and she was not about to ask the Chief or George O'Malley to do her ultrasound.

She got the machines ready and squirted the cold gel onto her own stomach. She already knew her due date, since she knew the exact date of conception. It was in May, but Addison knew that if she was having multiples it would probably end up being sometime in April.

Knowing exactly how old her baby was made Addison aware that she was unusually large for eight weeks into her pregnancy. She remembered what Miranda had said about multiples but was scared of finding out. Twins would be wonderful, but one baby was hard enough. She refused to even consider that she was carrying more than twins.

She moved the wand until her uterus was in sight. Inside, her trained eye could make out two eight week old fetuses. She found only one placenta, and the fetuses shared a single amniotic sac, meaning that they were identical. She could not determine the sexes, yet, but it was nice to know as much as possible.

Doubled up over her own belly, tears pouring down her cheeks as she made out the heartbeats, Addison didn't notice Callie gently letting herself in.

"Addison." Addison didn't turn; she just stared at the screen. Callie gently took the want from her hand. She printed out a picture of the babies and then turned the machine off. She gently wiped the gel off of Addison's stomach and then pulled her up. "Addison, it's gonna be okay. I promise."

Addison managed a nod, and put her hand over her stomach, which now had a very slight curve. Her babies were growing in there. Her twins.

"Well, now there's going to be a competition for cutest kid ever born." Callie said with a smile. "Your kids will be battling it out."

Addison finally smiled. "I wonder whether they're boys or girls."

"Well," Callie said, "in about two months, you might be able to find out. So your OB is in New York?"

"Yeah, I'm going to ask Derek's sister Nancy. I know it sounds weird, and awkward, but I've known her for a long time and I've delivered some of Derek's nieces and nephews, so it should be okay."

Callie had a skeptical look on her face. "I don't know whether to hope these kids are Derek's or Mark's. I mean, it is Derek's sister, so maybe it would be less awkward if they were his kids. But you're divorced, so I don't know. Maybe it would be better if they were Mark's."

Addison shrugged. At that moment, both of their pager went off.

"Code Green?" Callie asked.

"Internal or external disaster. Huh. That doesn't tell us much, does it?" Addison mused. Her pager went off again, and she saw 911. "Baby Boy McVey. It's 911. I have to go."

"But Addison, what about the code? Addie, wait! Oh, shit." She had just gotten an evacuation code, and Addison didn't know.

* * *

Elsewhere in the hospital, events were moving fast. Callie could only hope that Addison was going to be all right, because soon she had much bigger problems. Within a few minutes, the whole hospital was in an uproar. Callie couldn't figure out what was going on, at first. Doctors were running around, nurses were screaming, and everyone was walking close to the walls and giving each other furtive looks.

Finally, Callie got the story from the Chief himself. A patient that morning had ODed just as they were getting him into surgery. It turned out there was some sort of gang or cult involved. Other members had snuck into the hospital and were vowing revenge. Derek told her and the Chief about a possible drug situation also.

The men had come in and fired a few shots, but didn't hit anybody. They claimed to be looking for the surgeons who had killed their leader. They disappeared into the crowded hospital, and no one knew where they had gone. The police had been called. But there had been a tense situation outside when the police were forced to face off with other gang members waiting outside.

It was unsafe to evacuate, so the evacuation code had been quickly canceled and all efforts were focused on finding the men. Richard called a meeting of all his surgeons. Only two were missing.

Richard's voice rang out, "According to my records, only OR three is in use." He stopped, swallowing. "These men are targeting surgeons, specifically. They are looking for the ORs because they have no other way to identify surgeons. Dr. Montgomery and Dr. Yang are operating on a three week old baby. They were partially informed of the situation and sent their team out, but both elected to stay and finish the procedure. Those men will find the OR soon if they haven't already. This is officially a hostage situation."

The talk started up at once.

"But . . . that man didn't even make it to surgery. And Addison and Cristina weren't even the ones operating on him, were they?" Alex asked.

"No," Izzie said fearfully. They all looked over at Mark, who was interrogating the police, tears in his eyes. "But I don't think they really care. They just want to terrify and kill people." Richard gently led Mark off to the side and spoke to the police himself.

"I have two surgeons in here, in danger, neither of whom was responsible for that man dying of a drug overdose! Our patients are in danger and cannot be evacuated. You need to find those men!" Richard told them.

"We understand. The entire hospital is being searched and secured."

"That's what you said a half hour ago! I don't think you do understand. Two members of my staff are stuck in there, at gunpoint, and they could be killed. And one of them happens to be pregnant. You need to do something!" he said, just barely keeping his voice down.

"We're doing everything we can."

* * *

Addison was bent low over the baby's lung. "More suction, Yang," she said calmly. She and Cristina were the only ones in the room. They had sent their team out but Cristina had decided to stay. Addison admired her for it. She had gotten the emergency and evacuation codes, but if she didn't operate, Baby McVey would die.

The doors to the OR slid open suddenly. Addison saw Cristina look up, but she kept her eyes on the patient. She was eerily calm, completely in control.

"Get your hands up and step away from the table! Now!" Addison heard several men rush into the room. She nodded at Cristina, who slowly backed away. "Did you not hear me?" one of the men asked Addison.

"I have to close up, or the baby will die." Addison was on the home stretch, the surgery was almost done. She carefully finished up the last few stitches and then wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to Cristina. "Please, let Dr. Yang go. She is only a first year resident. Let her leave with the baby. You'll still have me."

They considered it for a minute before the one in charge nodded. Addison gave Cristina a look and she left slowly, her scared eyes never leaving Addison's. Addison took off her gloves and allowed them to press a gun to her head. She didn't know why they needed her or what they were doing, but at least Cristina and the baby were safe. She resisted the urge to put her hand on her stomach where her own babies were.

"Get on the floor," the man told her, and Addison did. Her pager went off, and Addison recoiled in pain as one of them kicked her. She was relieved that they had gotten her shoulder instead of her stomach. "Turn it off," he hissed, and Addison fumbled with the pager until he took it and smashed it under his boot.

The men were all very unclean. Most of them looked like they'd been living on the street. They seemed to be part of a gang, but Addison couldn't figure out what they wanted.

Only hours had passed since she'd looked at her babies on an ultrasound screen, but it seemed like lifetimes. Several more hours passed on the cold OR floor. She was unsure what exactly was happening. She knew there was some sort of situation involving a gang, but it was unclear to her why they needed her or what they hoped to accomplish. She laid her head down on the floor and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 11**

**Okay, enough punishment. Here's the next chapter. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Seriously, I love you. In the least awkward way possible. Yeah okay. Go read.**

* * *

"Hey!" Addison was startled as one of the men started yelling. She looked up and saw that the gallery was full of people. They all had the same look of abject horror on their faces. Several policemen were scattered among them, and Addison glanced outside the OR and saw more.

She picked out Derek's face from the crowd. He looked tired and beat down and slightly insane from the stress. He saw her looking at him and managed a little nod for her. She could tell he was out of his mind with worry. There was someone sitting next to Derek, on a chair, and after a moment she recognized it as Mark. He was crumpled up and appeared to be crying. Derek's hand was on his shoulder.

She saw Meredith, Izzie, Miranda, Richard, Callie, Burke, Alex, George, and Lexie, all watching her. As her eyes flicked from person to person, they attempted to change their expressions from worried to reassuring.

* * *

As Derek stared down at his ex-wife, he told himself he had to be dreaming. That wasn't Addison down there, with a gun to her head. That wasn't Addison, who might die. He simply couldn't accept that it could be true.

He knew she was scared, although he couldn't have determined that by looking at her. It was strangely similar to the code black situation for him. He had been terrified for both Meredith and Addison then. His panicked, "Where is she?" had been for both of them. But now Meredith was alive and well and currently holding his hand, while the woman he had treated like trash was in grave danger.

He could hardly listen to the police, who were discussing ways of getting Addison out without her getting killed. They were hoping the men would want the doctors who had supposedly operated on their friend, or member, or whatever, in favor of the neonatal doctor who had clearly not. The only problem was that they certainly did not have the upper hand. Finally they decided to send a negotiations officer down.

* * *

Officer Colin Neelan had been trained for exactly this sort of thing. He made his way slowly down to the OR. He knew this was a dangerous situation for the woman inside but they had to find out exactly what the men wanted.

The other surgeon had come out, bearing the baby that the woman on the floor had saved. She was lying down, curled up, her fiery hair fanned out around her head. She was amazingly beautiful, and she didn't even look scared. The OR was softly lit, and her dark blue scrubs stood out against the white floor. Her arms were around her stomach, and he remembered that they had told him she was pregnant.

He also remembered the bossy, dark haired surgeon who had come to tell him that the doctor down there, Dr. Montgomery, was carrying twins. She had even showed him the ultrasound picture, and begged him to save her friend.

"Hey!" one of them suddenly shouted. They shoved a gun up against the red haired doctor's head and made her sit up. Officer Neelan saw blood on the side of her face and in her hair. She looked up and saw him. She met his eyes, and making sure all the men's gazes were focused on him, she put a hand on her stomach, obviously trying to tell him about her pregnancy. He nodded.

Colin put his hands in the air and waited by the door. "Stay there!" one of them shouted, and he nodded.

"I'm just here to talk," he said slowly. "Nothing else, just talk. We want to know what exactly it is you hope to accomplish."

"These _doctors," _the leader snorted derisively, "killed our friend. So we're getting revenge."

"I noticed you haven't killed that doctor there yet. I thought you wanted revenge."

"We do. But one woman isn't enough to avenge Black, our leader. We just needed to know exactly who to take it out on. It looks like those people up there are good candidates. I knew you'd be useful," he said to Dr. Montgomery, running a nail down her face. She shivered.

Colin nodded. "I'm leaving now," he said, backing out slowly, trying to give Dr. Montgomery a significant look so she would know they weren't abandoning her. "But you should know that you're completely surrounded. I suggest you let that doctor go or else things will just be worse for you."

* * *

Addison saw the cop leave. She didn't know what he was doing but she hoped he had a plan, or something. There was something reassuring about him, something that reminded her of Kevin, and it made her feel just a little bit safer. She was still terrified for her babies.

"Okay, it's all clear. Doctor girl, now you're going to show us who operated on Black this morning. Just point at them. Don't try anything. We will shoot you and your friends outside. You don't want to be responsible for them dying, do you?"

Addison shook her head.

"Okay, so show us." She didn't move. There was a sudden commotion with the police outside. "I think they need to be reminded what's at stake here." Addison didn't dare tell them she had no idea who had operated or even how their friend had died. The situation was delicate enough.

"Here's the deal, bitch." They held her hands behind her back as one of them got in her face. "You are going to show us. This can be hard or easy. We _will_ hurt you if you don't cooperate. Get the picture?"

She nodded. He hit her and knocked her over, and another one kicked her, catching her arm and her ribs. She squirmed in pain but didn't cry out. They sat her up again, and one of them reached for her scrub top. She tried not to panic as her eyes flitted from face to face. They had complete control.

She glanced up to the room above, panicked. Surely they were doing something. Surely they wouldn't let this happen to her. Grinning, the man in front of her grabbed her shirt. She automatically tore away from him, and it ripped. She could hear yelling and banging on the glass above.

The man pulled away from her as the police rushed into the room. Instantly five or so guns were directed at her. She did a quick head count. Twelve men surrounding her, and twenty police officers. But it didn't matter, because the men could end her life with one tiny movement. They didn't know that they would end two other lives as well.

"One wrong move and she dies."

It was hostile negotiations after that. The police had their drug supply and most of their members. They had her. "I knew we were right to take you, Red. Turns out everyone wants to save you," the one who had ripped her shirt whispered to her. Addison determinedly kept her face straight.

Addison suddenly noticed the gallery being evacuated. She tensed. What did that mean? Did it mean she was going to die? Were they going to start shooting? One of them grabbed the back of her scrub top and began dragging her backward. They backed out of the OR and into the hall where more of the police were waiting . . .

Addison jumped terribly when a shot was finally fired. She couldn't tell who had fired but there was sudden chaos and a fight broke out. She was able to crawl quickly away from the mess and into an empty exam room where she sat against the counter, breathing hard . . .

She was safe, for the moment, but her heart was still racing. She thought she could still feel the gun against her head. She curled up in a ball when the door was burst open and a few officers came in waving guns, but when they recognized her they put them away. She stood up and started to walk over but finally collapsed and several of them caught her. They quickly pulled a bulletproof vest on her, wrapped her in a blanket, and half carried her away from the scene.

They only made it through one hallway before the staff of Seattle Grace converged on them. "Addison!" Several people screamed. They got her on a gurney. Callie and Mark were holding her hands, and many people were gathered around.

Finally, though, she could breathe. She smiled and said over and over that she was okay. Meredith and Izzie were crying, and Mark looked like he was about to. Derek was stroking her hair, and Callie had a death grip on her hand. Miranda and the Chief were both asking her questions. Alex gave her a smile from off to the side. George was giving her stomach significant looks, and it was then that she remembered that her scrub top was ripped. It was also stained with blood from her head.

"The head wound is a shallow scrape. No sign of head trauma." Derek said. He checked over the rest of her, and saw the rip in her shirt. He had seen them do it but didn't know exactly what happened after, as they had been evacuated. "Addison, they didn't . . ."

She shook her head, not saying what a close call it was. They seemed to all guess the truth from her face, though.

"Okay, people, let's give her some privacy," Richard said loudly, and her gurney was pulled behind a curtain.

Miranda came with her and pulled up her top to do the ultrasound. Addison sighed in relief when she heard the two heartbeats.

"The police want a statement, Addison." Richard said, poking his head around. She nodded and several police officers came through. They looked slightly surprised and uncomfortable seeing her exposed belly and the ultrasound, but Addison reassured them and gave her statement. She left the machine on the whole time, so she could hear the heartbeats.

She heard Derek and Mark outside, begging to be let in. Richard was able to keep them out, at least for a while. She finally turned off the machine and pulled her shirt back down, getting gel all over.

"It's okay, Richard, they can come in now," she called, and Bailey removed the ultrasound machine as Derek and Mark rushed to her side.

They held her hands as she finally fell asleep, looking out the window at the nighttime Seattle sky.

* * *

**Yay, everyone is okay. I could never kill off Addison, or her babies. So, next chapter: Someone else figures out that Addison is pregnant, and trust me, she doesn't tell them.**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 12**

**Wow, I actually don't have an AN this time. Shocker, I know.**

* * *

Mark walked into Joe's and up to the bar. He had just come from the police station after giving his statement. It was now three in the morning. He had stayed with Addison as she slept and then taken her down to give her statement first. While he was gone, Seattle Grace hospital had been put back together.

He spotted Meredith and sat next to her. She had already consumed an amazing amount of tequila. He himself was trying to drown out the day in his double scotch single malt, but it wasn't working so well. He watched Meredith hum drunkenly, and smiled at his fellow dirty mistress. She'd had a hard day, they all had, and for once he was glad that she could let it go completely, even by using alcohol. The horrific events of that day were enough to scar anyone. Across the bar, Addison appeared to be drinking away her sorrows too. Mark was worried about her and decided to go over and talk to her in a minute. She only seemed a little shaken by the day's events, but he knew how good of an actress she was. Alex, Izzie, and George sat on one side of her, and Burke and Cristina a few seats down.

"Hey!" Meredith said suddenly.

"What?" Mark was startled from his reverie.

"It's just weird, right, that Addison is drinking water? Especially after the day we had. Everyone else is drunk."

"How do you know she's drinking water?" Mark asked.

"I just saw Joe fill her glass. Hmm . . . do you think she could be pregnant?" Meredith whispered, way too loudly. She remembered Addison throwing up, although she had claimed to have the flu.

Mark froze. He couldn't move. The terrible truth was raining down on him. "I – I don't know," he managed to choke out. Things were falling into place.

"Oh my god, it would suck if it was her dead boyfriend's. Kevin? Is that his name? That would suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck, suck . . . ."

"If she is pregnant, it's not Kevin's. He died six months ago. She would be further along. And just because she's drinking water doesn't mean that she's pregnant." To Mark's relief, Izzie and George came over at that moment and asked Meredith if she wanted a ride. "You go ahead, I'll catch you later," he said.

When she was gone he walked over to Addison. Derek was already there, offering to drive her home.

"Sure, thanks Derek, but I'm not drunk," she said. He nodded and then looked up and saw Mark. Mark was sure he was still wearing the shocked look on his face. Addison was drinking water because she didn't feel like getting drunk tonight, he told himself. There is nothing more to this.

"Hey, Mark, you want a ride too?" Derek asked. Mark agreed numbly. He knew Derek wanted to talk to him, wanted to ask him what was wrong. It could be nothing, he told himself.

Derek drove to their hotel. He asked Addison about New York, and she told him she was leaving in a few days. He heard Derek ask her multiple times if she was okay, and she reassured him every time.

Finally parked outside the hotel. Mark got Addison out of the car.

"I've got her, Derek."

"Okay. Addie, get some sleep, okay?" He kissed her forehead and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Okay, thanks, Derek. For everything," she said, and he smiled.

"See you tomorrow, man." Mark said, and Derek clapped his shoulder and then got in his car.

Mark pulled Addison's arm around his shoulders and then headed into the hotel.

"Wait, Mark! The front desk always has warm cookies."

Mark stared at her. "Okay," he said, and he went to get some. Why would she be hungry now, unless . . .

He ignored his suspicions and begged some cookies out of the woman at the front desk. He put on his signature Mark Sloan smile, and she gave him extra, although he suspected that might have actually been because of Addison. She looked like a lost child. Her scrubs hung loosely around her, and she clutched the blanket around her shoulders. Her red hair was tangled, and her eyes were big in her pale face. He didn't know why her shirt was wet or whose crocs she was wearing, but she looked a mess.

When they reached her room she took a shower and then curled up in bed. He slowly lay down next to her, and she cuddled up to his side. Her wet hair smelled amazing pressed up against his neck, and she looked so small in the tee-shirt he'd lent her.

"Addison . . ." he started, but she interrupted.

"I'm fine, Mark, really. I don't know why, but I'm fine. I was scared, but not scared for myself. I was scared that other people were going to die."

"_I _was scared for you. Addison, I was out of my mind. Richard threatened to sedate me. And I wasn't the only one, everyone was worried about you."

She let out a sleepy sigh.

"Addie?"

"Yeah, Mark?"

He opened his mouth to ask why she had been acting strange, why she ate so much and didn't drink alcohol, and why she had had the flu for so long. There were so many little things that added up, and he finally thought he understood. It had taken a drunken Meredith to make him see, but now he was sure. Luckily for Addison, he seriously doubted that Meredith would remember anything in the morning. But he would.

Before he could say anything, however, Addison pulled away from him and sprinted into the bathroom. He heard her throwing up and he settled beside her to hold back her hair. This made her smile.

"Addison, what is up with you?"

Her blue-green eyes met his light blue ones, and she saw that he knew.

"What do you mean, Mark?" She had always been stubborn.

"I didn't know you could get morning sickness at night," he said instead of calling her crap.

"You can get it any time of the day. Most people just get it in the morning."

They sat side by side for a while. Finally Mark faced her. He gently pushed her knees down and put his hand on the slight curve of her stomach.

"Congratulations, possible daddy," she finally whispered. "Your super-sperm got me pregnant."

He just laughed and rubbed her stomach. "So, since this kid was apparently conceived on _that _night, I'm guessing you don't know which of us is the father."

"No, I don't know. I'm sorry, Mark. I'm sorry that this affects your life and I'm sorry if you, you know, didn't want a baby."

He stared at her until she looked at him. "Addison Forbes Montgomery, I'm going to care for this kid no matter what."

She smiled at him. "Kids."

"What!?"

"Yeah, I'm having twins. And to think I thought I couldn't get pregnant."

Mark sat and absorbed that for a few minutes. Addison was watching him with a worried look on her face, as if she was afraid he was having a heart attack. But he wasn't. He actually felt excited. He put his face close to her stomach. "Hey, Thing One and Thing Two, listen up in there. You be good and don't make your mommy too sick, okay?"

He gently kissed her stomach twice. When he looked up, Addison's face was inches away from his. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed her lips gently. It was not like the kisses he had just bestowed on her stomach, but it wasn't as sensual he wanted it to be. She kissed him back, but after a minute, he pulled away and kissed her forehead.

He nearly jumped out of his pants when he felt her hand in his pocket. "Where are my cookies? I want my cookies." Addison pouted.

"I don't think you were looking for cookies in there," Mark said, and she smacked him.

"Give me those cookies, Mark. I've pregnant with your McSpawn and it's all your McFault and the least you can do is give me the damn cookies!" He laughed at her frustration.

"Thing One and Thing Two don't like your language," he told her with a grin, and pulled out the cookies from his jacket pocket. She snatched them away from him and began eating immediately. And as he watched her eat, he thought he never saw something more beautiful than Addison on the bathroom floor, pregnant with babies that were hopefully his and wearing his tee shirt, her red hair in disarray and a white bandage on the side of her head. It was in that moment that he knew he loved her and always had and always would. He decided that he would get ready to be a dad. He would read the books and learn to cook and buy a barbeque (Callie had mentioned in passing she wanted someone who barbequed and played catch with kids) and find her a house and paint the nursery. Mark Sloan was finally ready.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review ")**


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 13**

**I just want to say how much I appreciate feedback and reviews, good or bad. I'm glad people care about this story :D.**

* * *

Addison woke up the next morning wearing nothing but Mark's t-shirt. _Oh, no_, she thought for a moment before remembering that nothing had happened. Mark was already up, and he had ordered room service. She took a shower and when she got out, she went up to the full length mirror to admire her bump.

Mark spit his orange juice all over when she dropped her towel. She ignored him and ran her hand over her belly.

"Can you see my bump?" she asked.

He studied her for a minute. "Um, yeah, a little bit." She frowned at him.

"What do you mean, a little bit?"

"Um, I mean, you have a really cute bump and everything." She smiled, pleased.

"I have something to show you." She dug through her purse and pulled out an ultrasound picture. "There's Thing One, and there's Thing Two." Mark was beaming at the sight of the babies and Addison got a warm feeling inside. She couldn't stop smiling as they got ready for work.

For once the drama of the hospital had nothing to do with her. Everyone asked if she was alright when she arrived in the morning, but after that, they all had more personal issues to worry about. Burke's mother had arrived, and that set off Burke and Cristina. Derek and Meredith were fighting. George and Lexie were apparently together, and Izzie was in a fight with George. Alex was upset because Izzie was acting strange. Miranda was going crazy trying to keep it all under control. Addison just tried to stay out of it. She hung out with Callie and told her how Mark had named the babies Thing One and Thing Two.

She was eating jello for lunch with Callie and Mark when her phone rang.

"Naomi! Hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Archer called the other day. He was interrogating me about you, but don't worry, it didn't tell him anything."

Addison laughed. "Good. If he wants to know anything, he can come find it out for himself."

"So what about you, how are you? Pregnancy treating you okay?"

"Yep, Thing One and Thing two are doing great."

"Wait, what?" Naomi asked.

"Oh, haha. My life is such a joke. I swear there is someone up there laughing at me. Turns out I'm having twins. Mark named them already."

"Oh my gosh, Addison, you're having twins? That's amazing. It's gonna be tough, but it's amazing."

"Yeah. So how are things down there in the sunny realm of LA?"

"Interesting. Very interesting. Cooper and Charlotte are fighting, because Charlotte opened a competing practice right above us. We think Violet and Pete are together, and Ghana girl mysteriously disappeared. Sam is dating, and Maya broke her arm."

"Wow. Things are almost as interesting down there as they are up here. You don't even want to know the drama going on up here, trust me. Thing One and Thing Two are just the beginning, and hardly anyone knows about them yet. Oh, tell Maya I said to get well soon."

"I will. She'll be so excited that you're having twins. We'll have to come visit when they're born."

"Yeah, definitely. I miss you guys."

"Yeah, we all miss you too. Oh, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye, Nae. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Addison was glad she was leaving soon, because the drama at Seattle Grace just got worse throughout the day and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. Derek and Meredith were both stomping around the hospital. She found George and Lexie making out in a stairwell. Burke's mother was following him around, harassing him. George and Izzie got in a screaming fight in the cafeteria not long after she'd talked to Naomi. Alex was in a horrible mood throughout all her surgeries, muttering about Izzie. Miranda locked up all the interns and residents in a room and scolded them for being so unprofessional. Since Callie was a resident and henceforth locked up, Addison spent the rest of the day with Mark.

Things should have been awkward after their kiss, but it was Mark, so they weren't. Addison wasn't sure how she felt about Mark. She loved him and knew she could easily fall in love with him again. He had changed, but she wasn't getting into a relationship with him until she was sure he could handle it, especially since she had children on the way. That was easier said than done, after what that kiss had done to her. Her second trimester was going to be hell.

Although she had a relatively normal day, the same could not be said for most of the others at Seattle Grace. Addison finally got fed up.

"Yang, do you mind if I ask what the _hell _you are doing?" Addison said, looking at Cristina over the top of her glasses. She had noticed the resident sneaking around the hospital today and now she was hiding behind a fishtank.

"I'm hiding. From Mama."

"Mama?" Addison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Burke's mom. My mother in law. Mama." Cristina explained.

"Okay, well . . . why exactly are you hiding from her? You are aware that you are married to her son."

Cristina had a pained expression on her face. "I know, it's just that she wants to talk about me and Burke. Having kids."

"Oh. Well I guess that could be a touchy subject." Addison's pager went off. "I've gotta go. Good luck, Yang."

Cristina hesitated, and then went after her. "I could still have a baby if I wanted, right? I mean, you only had to take out one fallopian tube. Not that I want to have a baby right now, of course. I'm much too focused on my career. I'm nowhere near ready. But someday, if Burke wanted kids, well, is that still possible?"

Addison smiled. "Yes, it is." she said, putting her hand on her own growing babies.

* * *

Mark stood outside of Lowe's, surveying the many barbeques. He needed to buy one as a present for Addison, to show her that he was going to be a committed father. He was still rather shaken by the whole father thing, but he supposed that was normal. The happiness was drowning out the fear. He could see himself holding his newborn son or daughter, and he could picture him and Addison watching their kids play together.

"Sir, can I help you?" a salesman asked.

"Yeah. I'm having twins." The salesman gave him a weird look. Mark sighed. "I'm having twins, and I need to learn how to cook so I need to know which of these damn barbeques I should buy!" It annoyed him that he had no idea what the hell he was doing. He was Mark Sloan. In New York he he'd had a bachelor pad. He didn't know anything about appliances or cribs or how to rock babies to sleep . . .

"Well, congratulations. As for the barbeque, it depends on what you need." He went over the different aspects of them with Mark, and he was finally able to pick one. He drove out to Derek's trailer and knocked on the door.

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt." He had never wanted to see his best friend and Meredith Grey having hot makeup sex, but life didn't often go his way. He was Mark Sloan, though, so he didn't back out of the trailer. Instead, he asked, "Derek, can I leave this barbeque here? Don't use it, it's a present. Can I leave it here, please?"

"Sure, if you get out right now," said Derek from a very compromising position. Mark laughed and left the trailer. He wrapped a red ribbon he had bought around it and tied it in a bow, partially because it was a present and partially so he would know if Derek had used it.

* * *

**Well, this was short and a little bit filler-y, but next time Addison finally takes her mini-vacation to New York. Savvy, Weiss, Nancy and the rest of the Shepherds are in for a surprise. Or two.**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 14**

**Nothing really to say, I guess. Except thanks for reviews!**

* * *

"Ma'am, would you like something to drink?"

Addison blinked several times and rubbed her eyes. She took in the first class cabin of the plane for a minute before remembering: she was on her way to New York.

"Um, I'll have a . . . right, I can't have a martini. Coke? No, wait, that has caffeine. I'll have Sprite, I guess," she said, pouting.

When the stewardess had moved off, she said, "I hope you appreciate this, Thing One and Thing Two. I really, really, really, really needed a martini." She finished her soda and then leaned back in her chair. It was announced that they would land in New York in an hour and a half. Addison knew Savvy and Weiss were waiting for her at the airport.

She had decided to stay in New York for about two months. She wanted to visit with Savvy and Weiss, go back to Mt. Sinai briefly, sell the brownstone (she was keeping the house in the Hamptons, so she could take the twins there someday), and visit Derek's family. She had told Nancy she was coming, but she was very apprehensive about seeing the rest of the family. Nancy had reassured her that they all still loved her and had forgiven her, but Addison wasn't so sure.

Three hours later, Savvy unlocked the door of her and Weiss's apartment. Addison walked into the familiar home and smelled dinner cooking. "Weiss? Addison's here!" Savvy called.

"Addison!" she heard Weiss exclaim from the kitchen. He ran out and gave her a hug. "You look great. Dinner's almost ready."

During dinner, Addison observed Savvy and Weiss closely. Savvy seemed very at ease and happy, and Weiss looked happy too. Seeing them like that made Addison sure that Savvy had made the right decision.

"So, um, Addison, you said you had a surprise for us?" Weiss asked.

"No, wait, I want to tell her our surprise first." Savvy said.

"Okay, go ahead, Sav." Savvy walked to the kitchen and came back with some papers, which she handed to Addison. Addison looked them over, confused. They seemed to be legal documents, but she couldn't tell what they were about. She had just turned them upside down to see if they looked better that way when a picture fell out. It was of a little African American girl who looked about ten or eleven months old.

"We're adopting a baby, Addie! Everything is almost ready. Her name is Zariah, and she's from Nigeria, isn't she adorable?"

"This is amazing, Savvy. Really. Now our kids can be best friends," Addison said with a grin.

"Addie, are you pregnant?" Savvy shrieked. Addison nodded with a smile. "Since when? How far along are you? Oh my gosh, who is the father, girl?"

"Well, I'm about nine weeks pregnant, I found out about a month ago, and I don't know who the father is. And don't call me a dirty whore."

"No wonder you ate so much. Weiss's cooking isn't _that _good," Savvy smirked. "Weiss, I think me and Addison need to have a little talk. You know, without you."

Weiss left, and Savvy started in on Addison.

"Okay, so is it Kevin's? It can't be, right? You would be like way out here." Savvy made a huge bump with her hands.

"No, no it's definitelynot Kevin's.

"What about quack boy? Pete? You never said exactly what happened with him."

Addison sighed. "It's, well, I never had sex with Pete, okay? I'll tell you the whole story later."

"Addison, you're being difficult. So is there someone new?"

"No."

"So it's someone old?" Savvy was getting excited. "Don't tell me – it's Mark's, isn't it!?"

"Maybe," said Addison very quietly.

"Maybe?! So it might be someone else's. I can't think of who . . . oh no. Oh, you did not. This baby is not your ex-husband's."

Addison stared at her feet. "It's babies. I'm having twins."

"You didn't say anything about Derek, Addie. Is there a possibility these babies are his?"

"Yes. It was one night. One drunken night and look what fate does to me!" Addison yelled at the heavens. Savvy just grinned and shook her head in disbelief.

Addison spent the next few weeks at Savvy and Weiss's house. Both of them were very supportive. Weiss had heard about the whole prom fiasco from Savvy. Addison and Savvy did some baby shopping, but as Addison didn't know the sexes, they mostly bought toys and accessories.

She also visited the brownstone and confronted her past. Then she put it up for sale. The house was full of memories, memories of a life that no longer existed. The time was very restful for Addison, although she did do a few surgeries at Mt. Sinai with all her old coworkers.

Her bump became more pronounced and her and Savvy bought loads of designer maternity clothes. Addison also had lunch with Nancy. They planned for her to have Thanksgiving with the Shepherd clan the day before she returned to Seattle. Addison intended to tell them about her pregnancy then.

* * *

Things at Seattle Grace had not really calmed down. Izzie had convinced the Chief to host the charity ball, which was scheduled for the first of December. There had been lot of press coverage from the gang attack, although they were disappointed that Addison was not there to be interviewed.

The five residents, along with Mark, Derek, Burke, and Lexie, and Callie, were gathered at Meredith's house.

Izzie was baking brownies. Denny stood beside her, watching. "Seriously, Denny, this can't go on. I still love you, but I've moved on. I'm with Alex. I'm going to the ball with him. I'm letting go of you at this ball, Denny, I have to. That will be the end."

Burke, George, Alex and Callie were playing a racing game on the new Nintendo.

"This is good," said Callie, who was winning. "It probably increases surgical dexterity."

"Really?" asked George, whose car was stuck. "I think it sucks."

"You're just a sore loser, Bambi," Cristina told him from where she was sitting. "Anyway, Mer," she said, lowering her voice, "He is going crazy with decorating. He and my _mother_ are looking at paint colors together." Burke and Cristina were buying a house together and moving out of his apartment.

"Well, I think he just wants your first house to be perfect," Meredith said. "But I understand the panic, a little. Derek wanted to build us a house, but I panicked. It was a great house, but it wasn't me. I like this cozy little house. The house he designed was just so . . . Addison. I mean, it had walk-in closets."

"He did live with a woman who loved for walk-in closets for eleven years, I'm not really surprised. So, you want to stay here. This is a nice house. At least it already has flooring, so Derek can't squeal over carpet squares."

Derek was talking to Mark, who was missing Addison and Thing One and Thing Two. He couldn't tell Derek that, however.

"So I thought Addie was acting a little weird when she left. When is she getting back? Right before the ball, right?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Mark said, staring off into space. He wished he could have gone to New York with her, but he knew she needed some time alone. His hand unconsciously went inside his jacket pocket, where he kept the ultrasound picture when he wasn't in surgery. When he was, he folded it up and it went in the pocket of his scrubs.

He missed her. He missed watching her surgeries, and he missed letting her scream at him. He missed sitting with her against the wall of the cafeteria and listening to her perceptions. She could always figure out what was going on before the gossip spread. She had known Callie and Erica were a couple before they knew themselves, and she had foreseen Izzie's attachment to patients and told him how she had tried and failed to correct it before the Denny fiasco. She'd also seen the tension between Derek and Meredith only hours before the affair. She was his best friend and the only woman he had ever truly loved.

"You know what's up with her, don't you?" Derek accused. Mark shrugged. Derek would find out soon enough, and his whole world would be turned upside down.

* * *

Addison stood outside Derek's mother's house on Thanksgiving Day, trying to get up enough courage to knock. It was cold out and she hugged her trench coat closer around her. It also happened to conveniently cover her pregnant belly, which was now impossible to miss. She was four months pregnant with twins, and it was unmistakable.

Finally she reached out and rang the doorbell. "I'll get it," she heard Nancy call. "Addison!" Nancy exclaimed when she saw who it was. She hugged Addison quickly and then pulled her into the house. As Addison approached the living room where they all were sitting, she was assailed with calls of "Aunt Addie! Aunt Addie!"

She was glad that at least Derek's nieces and nephews still loved her. There was a short silence from the rest of the family before they all got up to hug her too.

"You didn't tell us Addison was the extra person coming, Nancy!" Derek's mom scolded.

"Sorry, Mom." Nancy said, grinning.

"Here, let me take your coat, Addison," Nancy's husband said, and Addison froze. She slowly pulled the coat off, and there was another long silence as they all saw that Addison was clearly pregnant.

"Okay, in the other room, now." Nancy said. She, Kathleen, and Derek's other two sisters dragged Addison into another room and then started to interrogate her. The rest of the family looked on in surprise, and one of the kids asked, "Aunt Addison and Uncle Derek are having a baby?"

Addison almost laughed. Obviously the younger kids didn't realize that they were divorced. She heard one of the dads tell the child that no, Derek and Addison were not having a baby, and she felt like disappearing into the floor.

"Alright, Addie, you look like you're at least five months pregnant. I just saw you a month and a half ago, and you said nothing about this then. You did say when we had lunch that you didn't have a boyfriend, and Kevin has been dead for about seven months now. What is going on?" Nancy tried to sound accusatory, but she just ended up sounding excited.

Addison took a deep breath. "About four months ago, I had very, very drunk sex."

"Four months?" Nancy asked.

"With who?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes, almost exactly four months, it's twins."

"And . . ." they prompted.

"And, I didn't think I could get pregnant, but I did."

"Addison Forbes Montgomery, cut the crap. Who is the father?" Kathleen asked sharply.

Addison was starting to hate long silences.

"Addison, are you knocked up with our brother's child?"

"I'm _so_ glad it's you instead of the slutty intern!"

"You and Derek had drunk sex? I really didn't need to hear that about you and my _brother._"

"Oh my gosh, that was when he visited you in LA!"

Addison tried to talk over the sisters several times, but it didn't work. Finally she yelled, "They might not be Derek's!" That shut them up. Addison became aware that the family outside had probably heard that, and she blushed. "Me, Derek, and Mark all got very, very drunk one night."

"Oh, no," they all said.

"Derek and I were talking, and he was broken up with Meredith. I kinda, well, forgot that we weren't married anymore when he started kissing me. At least, I wasn't thinking about it. Afterward, he said that we probably shouldn't have done that and went to sleep."

"Bastard," one of them muttered.

"He knew about the miscarriage by then, didn't he?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes," Addison breathed. "He did. But anyway, I was drunk and sad and depressed and Mark was comforting me like he always does and one thing led to another. We all decided to just forget about it and be friends again. I was alone in LA and so I moved back to Seattle. I thought I had the flu but the week after I got back I took five positive pregnancy tests."

"I'm assuming Derek doesn't know yet." Kathleen said.

"Yeah, I didn't want to mess things up with him and Meredith." The sisters snorted when she said that. "But Mark knows, he guessed."

To Addison's relief, none of them seemed mad at her. They talked due dates and baby clothes and then rejoined the rest of the family. The situation was explained to the adults. Addison sat off to the side and hoped none of them thought she was a slut. Dinner went well and soon everyone was off to bed. Addison couldn't sleep, so she made hot chocolate and sat looking at the moon in the kitchen.

"Addison." Derek's mother, Carolyn Shepherd, sat beside her.

"Mom, I-"

"Just listen for a minute, Addison. I still think of you as my daughter, you know. So if you're about to apologize for everything that's happened, don't. Derek is just as much to blame for what happened to your marriage as you are. And it takes two people to make a child. Derek is my son and I consider you and Mark family too, no matter what. Whoever's child this is, I'm excited to have another grandbaby."

"Thanks." Addison whispered tearfully, as she hugged her. "And it's grandbabies. There's twins." Suddenly she gasped. "I think – I think I just felt one of the babies move!"

She put her hand on her expanding belly. It had only been a flutter, and she knew many first time mothers didn't realize that the feeling was the baby moving. She and Carolyn both waited for minutes with their hands on the babies, but Addison didn't feel them move again. Finally she got up and went to the fridge. "Do you have any animal cookies? The frosted ones?" she asked.

Mama Shepherd pulled a bag out of the pantry, and Addison opened the jar of tomato sauce she'd found in the fridge. She'd discovered this craving at Savvy's house, who routinely told her how disgusting it was. As she sat eating, she wondered how she'd ever thought she was alone. Her babies had two fathers, Mark and Derek. She was planning to ask Savvy and Weiss to be godparents, and Callie and Miranda to be godmothers. Adele and Richard would be grandparents along with Carolyn. Derek's sisters and their husbands would be aunts and uncles with Archer, if he ever got back from Europe. It wasn't perfect, but it would be alright.

* * *

**So, in the next chapter we have (finally) the ball and Addison's return to Seattle Grace. She is now four months pregnant with twins, so the figurative cat will definitely be let out of the figurtative bag. Hope everyone liked it!**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 15**

**The ball chapter! Finally! Enjoy!**

* * *

Addison took a deep breath as she walked down candy cane lane and onto the edge of the swirling dance floor of Izzie's Christmas charity ball. She had no idea where they'd found boulder size gumdrop decorations or enough fake snow to make the lobby look like the Sahara bleached white, but the effect was overwhelming. _Yeah, and I thought I loved Christmas, _she thought, sidestepping a life sized gingerbread house cutout. There were even fake trees, and the entrance was decorated like gingerbread land.

The actual ballroom, however, was a winter wonderland. Snowflakes hung from the ceiling. Addison pitied whoever was responsible for cleaning up all the fake snow. She simply stood at the fringe of everything, trying to take it all in, for a few minutes.

It was only two days after Thanksgiving at the Shepherd's. The ball brought back a few not-so-pleasant prom memories, but to her relief they mostly stayed safely packed away. After all, the hospital looked nothing like it had during prom. In fact, she was willing to bet it looked nothing like it ever had before.

"Addie!" Mark yelled, spotting her and running up.

"Hey, Mark." Addison laughed as he swirled her in a circle and kissed her cheek.

"Wow, Addie, you really have a bump now!" he said, peeking around her coat. "You can't hide it anymore – are you just going to suddenly walk in here and let everyone know that you're pregnant? You got guts, Adds."

She smiled and shrugged. "You're right, I can't hide it anymore. And everyone has to find out sometime. How's this ball thing going, anyway?" she asked.

Mark shrugged. "Fine, I guess, but I was bored until you got here. How are they doing?" he asked, indicating her stomach."

She grinned widely. "Good, I felt them – or one of them – move a few days ago at the Shepherd's!"

"Wow. That's – wow. You had thanksgiving the Shepherd's? Addison, Derek is going to find out about this soon."

"I know," she sighed. As if to prove this point, Derek hurried over to them a minute later.

"Hey, Addie!" he said, giving her a tight hug, although without the swirling. Suddenly he froze. He pulled back from her slowly, and she knew he'd felt her bump when he hugged her. He reached out and pulled the two halves of her coat apart. She was wearing a tight spring green dress that in no way hid her pregnancy.

Derek turned slowly to stare at Mark, and then he looked back at Addison. She knew he was figuring out some of their stranger behavior of the last few months. He was staring at her stomach, probably trying to judge how far along she was. His lips moved soundlessly as he closed her eyes, and she could tell that he was counting back the days, trying to figure out if he could possibly be the father.

He stopped and glanced around at all the watching people. None of them had noticed anything yet, as Addison's coat was still concealing her belly. "We need to talk," he said. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the ball and out into the hospital. "Addison," he said. She waited but he simply stood there, looking at her. He looked nice in his tux, and Addison found herself hoping that if the babies were his, that they would look like him.

She waited, but he seemed unable to find more words. Finally, she said, "Yes, Derek, there is a possibility you got me pregnant."

He just stared at her, openmouthed. Was he glad to be a father, or was he upset because this would jeopardize his relationship with Meredith? Addison couldn't tell. "I know . . . I know this isn't what you want, and I'm sorry because it will probably make things tough with Meredith. Fate just enjoys playing with us two, I guess."

Derek slowly extended his hand out to her swollen belly. "I'm not sorry," he said quietly. "You shouldn't be sorry either. I love Meredith, but somehow it's always you I picture carrying my child. Meredith doesn't want kids, at least not right now . . . so this feels right, somehow."

"Damn it, Derek, now I'm going to cry. Stupid hormones." He laughed as she wiped away the tears impatiently and hugged her. "There's something else you should know. I'm having twins."

"Twins?" he asked in surprise with a grin. "We're going to have our hands full, aren't we?"

"Yes," she laughed.

"Come on, let's go back. I want everyone to know that I . . . might be a daddy."

Addison froze. "I don't know if I can do that, Derek. I – I'm not ready. I thought I was, but maybe I'm not." She hugged her coat more protectively around her stomach. Derek wrapped his arms around her again.

"You can do this, Addie. I know you're thinking about what people are going to say, but me and Mark are going to be right behind you. It'll be fine." Addison nodded into his shirt.

A funny feeling came over her stomach. "Derek . . . Derek, they're moving again! Thing One and Thing Two – Mark named them already – they're moving." Derek pulled back and stared wonderingly at her stomach. She told him about how'd they'd moved at the Shepherds and how she'd first found out she was pregnant and how she'd told Mark. Neither of them noticed Lexie Grey standing on the balcony above them.

* * *

"Okay, Two, what is going on with you?" Cristina snapped. "Is there another unauthorized surgery going on somewhere that I should know about?"

Lexie was standing nervously next to Meredith and Cristina, and she was fidgeting. She didn't know what to do about what she had just heard.

"Oh my – Satan is pregnant?" Cristina suddenly said, as Addison walked into the party without her coat.

"What?" Meredith asked. "Addison is having a baby?"

"Well, unless she has a giant stomach tumor, I'd say she's having a baby. I wonder if it's a _Mc_Baby – maybe McSteamy knocked her up."

They watched as Addison was greeted by Miranda and Callie. Neither looked surprised about the pregnancy. Richard came over soon after, and they saw Addison let all of them feel her bump.

"Lexie? Do you know something?" Meredith asked, watching her half-sister.

Lexie hesitated. Meredith should know that her boyfriend might have gotten his ex-wife pregnant, but she should hear it from him, not from her. "No," she said quickly, as Richard forced Addison to talk to some of the sponsors of the charity ball. The redheaded doctor looked annoyed, but she couldn't get away because she was one of Richard's star surgeons. Burke was beside her, both of them trying to fend off questions together. Mark and Derek were talking seriously about something off to the side. This really wasn't her business, and she wasn't going to be the one who broke Meredith's heart.

* * *

Izzie smiled as she watched Addison dip shrimp into chocolate fondue at the refreshment table. Addison saw her and Izzie waved at her, and Addison smiled, putting a hand on her bump. She wanted to see how Addison was doing but she couldn't when Denny was standing beside her.

She swept off into the hospital, away from the happily dancing couples, her gold silk dress swirling around her with every movement. Denny walked beside her, dressed in the same sweater and jeans as usual.

"Stop," she finally said, turning to face him. "Stop it, Denny. Just stop. Why are you here."

Denny shrugged, looking at the ceiling. "I'm here because . . . I'm in limbo. I can't go to Heaven or Hell because something is holding me here . . . you."

"I'm not holding you here," Izzie said angrily. "I'm with Alex."

"You are," Denny argued.

"Then go!" she hissed at him. "Go, Denny. I loved you; I really, really loved you. But you died. And I love Alex now. We're over and we can never get back what we had because you're _dead._ So please, just leave me alone. I can't move on with you standing there watching me."

Denny sighed. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Izzie's one last time. "I'm sorry I died," he said. "I'm sorry we never got our chance."

"I'll see you again, Denny," Izzie said tearfully. "Somewhere, sometime, we'll meet again. But not in this life. In this life I need you to go. Go to Heaven. I know that's where you're headed."

"Bye Iz," he whispered, and faded away. Izzie slumped against the wall and cried over Denny one last time. Then she stood up, wiped her tears, and returned to the party and to Alex.

* * *

The ball was completely different from Prom, to Addison's great relief. She knew everyone was staring at her and her babies and the news was spreading like wildfire, but she didn't care. Although she watched Meredith all night, she didn't intercept any glares from her, so she concluded that nobody knew the babies could be Derek's yet. Derek was avoiding Meredith so he didn't have to tell her, but she didn't seem to have noticed.

Addison observed how everyone had changed in the months since she had left. Bailey and Callie looked the same, although Callie's hair was a little shorter. She smiled as she watched the Chief and Adele dancing. Izzie was wearing a gold dress and dancing with Alex, who she had to admit looked handsome in his tuxedo. Izzie had dark circles under her eyes, but she finally looked at ease, as if she had let something go. Meredith was wearing a grey dress and talking to Cristina, wearing navy blue, and Lexie, wearing magenta. She saw Izzie go over to talk to George, who waved at her, after the song ended.

"Hey, can I have this dance?" came a voice beside her, and Addison smiled at Alex.

"Are you sure you want to dance with the pregnant girl?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Of course. The pregnant girl is hot," he said, and she laughed.

"Had any good cases since I've been gone?"

"Not really," he said. "Well there was one, but they had to be transferred to Mercy West because we didn't have an OB/GYN attending."

They talked surgeries throughout the dance, and Addison enjoyed watching everyone in their finery. Miranda looked great in orange and gold, and Callie rocked another great black ensemble. After that Richard asked her to dance, and then Derek, and she complimented all her handsome men on their tuxes. As she was twirled around the dance floor by her ex-husband, she could tell he was deep in thought.

Mark was next. He held her close as they danced, and she breathed in his tantalizing scent. She felt safe and relaxed in his arms and smiled when he buried his face in his hair.

"I didn't realize how much I missed you," she told him softly. "I need you, I always do. I don't function the same without you."

He pulled her closer. "It was torture without you, Addie. I was pretty much useless."

"Hmm," she sighed in agreement.

"You tired? You ready to call it a night?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, let's go," she said. He slipped the jacket of his tux around her shoulders as they left. "So did you and Derek talk?"

"A little, but we decided to save most of it for when all three of us were together."

After the ball Addison went to Derek's trailer with Mark and Derek. She was tired and her feet were sore, so Derek and Mark insisted that she stay. She borrowed some of Derek's pajamas, and they all watched movies on his bed. Finally Addison knew they had to talk about the baby.

"I'm pregnant," Addison said into the silence. "I got pregnant from that night. And I don't know whose babies these are. Mark, I know you didn't ask for this, and Derek, I am so sorry, because I know this will affect your relationship with Meredith. I know all that. And even though we are three mature adults I don't know how we're going to deal with this. Four months ago when this baby was conceived I didn't even know that I could get pregnant at all."

Mark and Derek were silent for a while, but Mark was smiling. He was staring at her stomach with a tender expression on his face. Addison and Derek were still too wrapped up in their thoughts to notice this, however.

"I haven't slept with anyone since you, Addie, and before that I hadn't slept with anyone for months either. Maybe before I would have made a terrible father before, but that's not true anymore. And I refuse to think of this pregnancy as a bad thing." Mark said.

"Our relationship is still fragile, and now I've let her down again. I let you down too, Addie. You were so emotionally vulnerable." Derek said.

Mark wanted Addison to understand that he was ready to be a committed father. "I want to be part of these babies' lives, Addison."

"Mark, you don't even know if they're yours. What if you commit now and find out after they're born that they aren't even yours?" Addison protested

"I don't care." Mark said. "I will raise them with you anyway. They will have two dads, me and Derek, and we will be equally the father."

"Thanks, Mark." Addison said, with tears in her eyes. "You really have changed; you aren't the person you were before." She turned her head slowly to look at Derek, as if dreading his reaction.

He looked her in the eyes. "I promise the same thing, Addison. I will love and care for these babies. I want kids, I have always wanted kids. Meredith doesn't want to have them right now. But now I have kids anyway, little girls or boys. So I will raise them and love them unconditionally also."

Addison smiled at them both, and they each reached out to put a hand on her belly. Addison felt tears in her eyes and the two men she loved connected with the children that they would all raise together.

After a while, Addison asked, "Derek, what about Meredith?"

"I don't know," he said. "I don't know how she will react to this. I told you I will be there for the babies, and I will, but I'm still freaking out about this a little."

"I know, Derek, I am too, but we can do this. We're DerekandMarkandAddison, the three musketeers. Nancy's flying out here in a week. She's going to be my OB. It's time for another ultrasound, and if we're lucky, we'll be able to determine the sexes."

"Do you want to know?" Mark asked.

"I don't know," Addison mused. "I want it to be a surprise, but I also want to buy a bunch of baby clothes. So I'm not really sure what to do."

"Well, you can wait to decide once we know if we'll actually be able to find out."

Addison nodded sleepily. Within a few minutes she fell asleep. Mark and Derek fell asleep on either side of her, just like that night all those months ago when their children were conceived. They each had a hand on her stomach, and when they woke up in the morning, they smiled at each other, sharing the miracle.

* * *

Work was difficult the next morning for Addison. She was tired, cranky, and hormonal. She screamed at Alex Karev when he wasn't giving her enough suction in surgery that morning. She yelled at Mark when he bought her the wrong kind of gummies. She snapped at Izzie Stevens when she came out of the on-call room with sex hair and a happy expression. It only served to remind her that her hormones were making her horny and she wasn't getting any.

She didn't think it was fair. George and Lexie were having sex, Meredith and Derek were having sex, Miranda and her husband were having sex, Cristina and Burke were having sex, Alex and Izzie were having sex, and even the Chief seemed to be getting some action with Adele. The nurses were constantly flirting with Mark, and even though she knew he wasn't having sex with anyone the fact that he could infuriated her. Nobody wanted to get laid with the crazy pregnant woman, and it wasn't fair.

But her bad day got worse when she spotted the two people approaching her on the overpass of Seattle Grace.

"Addison!" someone yelled, and when she saw who that voice belonged to she turned and walked quickly the other way. Archer Montgomery ran after her, with her mother walking carelessly behind.

* * *

**I decided to deal with the Denny/Izzie thing just a bit differently, a.k.a. no weird brain thing. And Derek finally knows about the babies, as does everybody else which leads to some interesting developments. In the next chapter we get some Bizzy/Addie and Archer/Addie interaction, which is definitely going to stir things up.**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 16**

**Um, yay for chapter 16. And Archer. And Bizzy, even though she's a bitch in this story, lol. I am soooo happy (and hyper) because finals are finally over, lol. Okay, seriously. I'm done.**

* * *

"Who is _that?_" Cristina asked, checking out the man rushing through the hospital.

"I don't know, but he _so_ needs a McNickname!" Meredith said.

"Who needs a McNickname?" Mark asked, coming up behind them.

"Him," said Meredith, pointing. "Who _is _that?"

"You mean Addison's brother? Archer Montgomery?" Mark asked, laughing.

"That's Addison's brother?" Meredith asked.

"Addison's brother is Archer Montgomery?" Cristina nearly shrieked. "He's a world famous neurologist. Remind me suck up to Satan ASAP. What do you think she likes? She probably isn't drinking coffee because of the baby. But she's pregnant, she'll probably eat anything."

"I think he's a McYummy" said Izzie, who had been listening to their conversation. "McYummy's McHot sister was married to McDreamy but she cheated on him with McSteamy and now she's having a McBaby."

"Addison!" Archer had finally caught up to his sister.

"Why is _she_ here?" Addison hissed at him, pulling him into an empty room.

"She heard I was visiting you. I told her not to come but she had her assistant find out my flight and book a ticket, and then she just showed up at the airport."

"Great, Archer. This is just great!"

"What's the matter, Addison? I know you don't really get along with Bizzy because she's a rich Forbes Montgomery snob, but she is your mother."

"I can't have her here right now, Archer."

"Why not?"

"Because!" Addison yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. Unfortunately the motion pulled her scrub top tighter around her stomach, making her bump evident.

"You're pregnant?" Archer asked, starting to laugh. "Bizzy is going to have a field day."

"I don't have time for this right now, Archer."

"Who's the father, Addison?" His smile turned delightedly incredulous when she walked away without answering. "Addie, who is the father?!"

Addison managed to avoid Bizzy until lunchtime, when she cornered her in the cafeteria.

"Addison, there you are. Don't think I don't know you've been avoiding me. At least you made it back to civilization. I can't believe you were living in LA."

"I have a surgery," Addison said shortly.

Bizzy ignored her. "I don't know what you think you're doing. You're divorced, and Archer says you haven't even found an appropriate man. I know Mark Sloan is handsome and all, but he's a bit of a manwhore."

"Stop analyzing my life." Addison said, trying to walk away, but it was too late. Bizzy's eyes zeroed in on her stomach.

"You're forty years old, alone, divorced, and now you're pregnant? Addison, this could destroy your career. What were you thinking? You better tell me who the hell the father of that child is right now." Bizzy was not yelling, but her voice was ice cold. Addison remembered that the only thing she and her mother had in common was a love of shopping and shoes.

"My life is none of your business, since whatever I do, it's never good enough," Addison snapped. "Go back to New York with your perfect son and leave me alone."

"Don't be ridiculous. Apparently I can't let you out of my sight for fear of what you'll do."

"You think my life is screwed up? Whose fault is that? I have a rich, drunk father who doesn't give a shit, and a rich, snobby mother who I'm not even allowed to call mother and who spends all her time drowning out her life in alcohol or working on another affair. All you do is fawn over your perfect son, talk with your rich snobby friends and keep up your oh-so-precious public appearance. I don't care about being rich, I don't care about my position in society, I don't care how 'well-bred' anyone is, and I don't care about being a Forbes Montgomery."

"Now you're just embarrassing yourself. Clearly-" The entire cafeteria watched as Bizzy grabbed Addison's arm and walked off.

"Wow, her mother rivals yours, Meredith," Cristina said into the silence.

After escaping from her mother, Addison found her way to an on-call room. She sat on the bed and tried not to cry. All her life her mother had criticized everything she had done while praising everything Archer did. Addison knew it wasn't Archer's fault and didn't blame him, but even after all those years, her mother's comments still hurt.

The door of the on-call room opened and Mark came in. He tried to give her a hug but she shook him off, so lifted her up and pulled her onto his lap. "Addison, your mother is crazy not to be able to see how amazing you are. You're a world class double board certified neonatal surgeon. People come all over the world to get consults from you. You have excellent bedside manner, and you know how to care for your patients without getting too attached. You are one of the most perceptive people I know, and the bravest. You are also the strongest, most beautiful woman I've ever met. Everyone who knows you loves you, and you have amazing friends and family. You have Thing One and Thing Two, who are going to be the most heartbreakingly beautiful kids the world has ever seen. You're way _too _amazing. You're Addison."

* * *

Derek stood in the attendings locker room, slowly getting dressed. He was taking Meredith out to dinner to tell her about the babies. He didn't know how she was going to react and he was more than a little scared. It had been a long day. Bizzy had come and upset Addison, Archer had been flirting with all the nurses, and his mother had called him four times. And now he had to go tell his girlfriend that the babies his ex-wife was carrying were his too.

The door opened and Mark walked in. "Hey, Derek, I've been looking for you." When Derek did not respond, he asked, "What's up?"

Derek sighed and told him, "I'm telling Meredith about the babies tonight."

"Oh. Good luck with that."

"Yeah," said Derek, laughing nervously, although the situation was far from funny.

"Derek, I was thinking . . . Addison's going to have these babies in five months, and she's living in a hotel. I was wondering if you wanted to go house hunting with me for her. I mean, you probably know what she likes best since you were married to her for over a decade. So how 'bout it?"

Derek suddenly got an idea. He went over it in his head. He would have to contact the architect and the builder, and a few things would have to be added or changed, like walk-in closets, but he thought it could work. "I have a better idea. I had some house plans drawn up for me and Meredith to go on my land, but I don't think we'll ever use them. So we could tweak the house a little bit and have it built for Addison and the kids instead."

Mark grinned. "That's perfect, Derek. And . . . wow. I just never thought you'd do something like that for Addison."

"I know what an asshole I was, Mark, and I'm trying to change. And I want to provide for our kids. Maybe we could talk to the architect and builder this weekend? We need to get started if we want to have it ready in time."

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up Saturday. I think I'll go find Addison, she was pretty upset earlier. Hope things with Meredith go okay."

* * *

Callie and Addison sat in the gallery, watching Bailey, Izzie, and Alex perform a surgery. Addison was eating and she and Callie were talking when Archer came in.

"Hey, little sis," he said with a smile.

"Hey, big bro," Addison said, and then turned away from him.

"Come on, I know you can't be mad at me for long. You love me too much." When Addison didn't respond, he continued, "I know you're mad about Bizzy, but you know how she is. Personally, I can't wait to be an uncle." She still ignored him.

"So I heard that it's Mark's," he said, and Addison finally turned around.

"Where did you hear that?" she demanded.

He grinned. "I didn't." She smacked him and resumed her conversation with Callie. "But you didn't deny it. It _is_ Mark's!" he gloated.

"Keep your voice down! The gossip around here spreads way too fast. And I don't know that it's Mark's." she mumbled. "It might be Derek's," she admitted in an even smaller voice. "Don't tell Bizzy."

Archer laughed in delight. "I won't if you tell me how it could be Mark's or Derek's and why you don't know."

"Well, obviously, I had sex with them, and that's how it could be theirs," Addison snapped, getting annoyed. "And . . . I don't know whose it is because I had sex with them consecutively, so it could be either of theirs. And don't say 'it,' because 'it' refers to one person."

"There are two babies?" Archer asked, but Addison was no longer talking to him, so he directed his questions at Callie. "There are twins?"

"Nope, quadruplets," Callie said sarcastically.

"I like this one. She's fiery," Archer said with a smile.

"You know the entire female staff is calling you McYummy, right?" Callie asked Archer.

"McYummy?" Archer spluttered.

"Better than McDreamy," Callie pointed out.

"Who's McDreamy?" Archer asked.

"Derek," Callie told him, laughing. Addison glared at Callie for being nice to her brother, and she stopped laughing at once. "Sorry. Because of Addison, I'm supposed to be mad at you."

"Addison won't be mad for long, so I'll talk to you again soon, Dr. Torres." Archer said, and then he walked out of the gallery with all of the nurse's eyes following him.

* * *

Derek walked nervously into the softly lit Italian restaurant. He gave his name and was led to a table where Meredith was already sitting.

"Hey," she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey," he said, taking in her glowing smile. He was probably about to ruin her happiness.

He decided to wait until after they ordered, to give Meredith the option of throwing food at him if he wanted, because he deserved it. He ordered rosemary chicken and Meredith ordered lobster ravioli. At least, he reasoned, that would be fun to throw at him.

When their food came, Meredith started eating, but Derek just sat there. After a minute she noticed he wasn't eating and asked about it.

"Meredith, I have to tell you something." She looked a surprised and maybe a little alarmed, and Derek realized she thought he was proposing. "Remember when we were on a break?" he asked, and she nodded, confused. "And we both said we slept with people?" She nodded again, looking more puzzled by the minute.

"Well, I didn't just sleep with someone, I slept with . . . Addison." Meredith's mouth fell open, and Derek wished he could erase the horrified look on her face.

"I – Derek," she started, but he held up his hand.

"I wouldn't have told you, because I didn't want to hurt you, but . . . those babies might be mine."

"W-what?" Meredith stuttered, her eyes filling up with tears. "Addison's pregnant with _your _child?"

"Well," said Derek, "maybe. They're twins, by the way. And they might not be mine, they might be Mark's. Meredith, I'm so sorry," he said as she started to cry. "We were all really drunk, and she was so dejected, and it just kind of happened when I was trying to make her feel better."

"So that makes it okay, Derek?" Meredith yelled. "I waited, and was hurt for all those month when you _picked her_, and now when we're finally together, she's having your children? And she doesn't even _know _if she's having your children. They might be _Mark's_," she said mockingly. "Well, I'm done, Derek. You obviously don't love me. You can go get back with Satan and hope those kids are yours!" She stomped out of the restaurant, and Derek followed her.

She got into his car and started it. He swore, he'd forgotten that she'd driven. He quickly climbed in the passenger seat. Meredith was sitting there crying, but she wasn't driving, so Derek turned off the car and took her into his arms.

"Meredith, you have every right to be mad and hate me forever. I know I deserve that. But I do love you, and I'm truly sorry that this happened. I love Addison, she's one of my best friends, but I'm in love with you. So if you think you can forgive me at all, tell me. But if you want me to leave, I will."

Meredith was silent for a long time, but finally she choked out, "I love you, Derek. You hurt me again and again, but I think I will always love you."

"There's something else you should know. I promised Addison that whether the kids are mine or not, I'd be involved in her life and I'd help her raise them. I know you probably hate her right now, but I think she would know best how you're feeling right now, because of Prom. She's alone, Meredith. She's going to need help with these kids. I let both of you down, and now I'm going to have to make up for it."

"I'm going to be mad at you for a long time," Meredith sniffed.

"I know," Derek said.

"But I know that you want kids and marriage and all that. I don't want to have kids right now, but I'm glad that you'll have children anyway. And maybe I'll consider the marriage thing. After I'm done being mad at you."

* * *

**In the next chapter Addison, Mark and Derek find out the sex of the babies . . . yay! :). Hope you liked this one.**


	17. Chapter 17

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 17**

**Can I just say that Mark and Lexie are disgusting me? Well really just Lexie. Somebody give her a pacifier. He needs to ditch the perfect nine-year-old, preferably before I vomit. Sorry, that was my rant for the day. Please continue.**

* * *

Derek made the decision to call his sister and ask her to come early, and she was able to fly in a few days before originally planned. He also finally called his mother, who pretended to be mad at him for knocking up Addison, while the truth was that she couldn't conceal her joy.

The rest of the week passed with Meredith barely talking to him and Addison going crazy because of Bizzy. He took the weekend off and he and Mark got the final drafts of the house plans. They also had the land mapped out and hired builders.

Derek thought he'd never be gladder to see Nancy. Addison was pacing around in her hospital gown while Callie tried to calm her down. Addison hadn't told Bizzy, who was scouring the hospital to find her, but Archer was there, flirting with Callie. Mark couldn't sit still, and Meredith looked like she wasn't sure if she should be there or not. Miranda was ordering interns around right outside the door, obviously wanting to see the ultrasound but unable to escape her chief resident duties, and the Chief had stomped off to a surgery after getting an ironclad promise from Addison that she would bring him a picture of his grandbabies.

"Jeez, it's like a zoo in here," Nancy commented when Derek led her in. "Alright, Addie, up on the on table." She started to pull up Addison's hospital gown, but stopped and looked back around at all the people standing there. "Okay, let's just have the prospective fathers in here first. Then everyone else can come back in."

The others filed out and sat against the wall outside the door while Nancy pulled up the gown again and rubbed the gel on Addison's stomach.

"Okay, you're about what, seventeen weeks now, Addie?" Addison nodded. She and Nancy examined the babies from every angle. Addison smiled, so Derek figured the news was good.

"So are you thinking girls or boys, Adds?" Nancy asked, concentrating.

"I'm not really sure. I'll be happy with either, though."

"What about you, Mark?"

"I think they're boys."

"Of course," Nancy snorted.

"What? I'm getting boy vibes," Mark defended.

"I think they're girls," said Derek, smirking. The other three rolled their eyes, knowing he was saying that just to disagree with Mark. Nancy and Addison concentrated back on the different images flashing across the screen.

"I think they both look perfect, don't you, Nancy?" Addison asked.

"Yes, two perfectly healthy babies. Do you want to know the sexes?"

Derek and Mark looked at Addison. "No, but you can tell Derek and Mark, if they want to know."

"Okay, look away then, Addie." Addie turned her head, and Derek and Mark crowded around closer. "I see the single placenta, it looks like you have . . ." Nancy trailed off. "Addie, I know you didn't want to know, but you might want to look at this."

Addison turned her head quickly at the tone of Nancy's voice and surveyed the screen. "Okay, I see Thing One . . . a girl," she said proudly. "Where's Thing Tw – wait, but that's – Thing Two is a boy!"

"I thought you said they were identical twins!" Mark said.

"They should be, they're monochorionic-monoamniotic. Same amniotic sac and same placenta," said Nancy.

Addison thought quickly for an explanation of two babies of different sexes sharing the same placenta and amniotic sac. She gasped when she realized the answer. "They're semi-identical. Two sperm penetrated the same egg at the same time. It's extremely rare, but it happens," Addison breathed.

There was a knock on the door. "Can we come in yet?" Archer called. Addison nodded at Mark and he opened the door.

Nancy was just getting the babies' measurements as Archer, Callie, Miranda, Meredith, Izzie, Alex and Adele burst in.

The babies received many compliments and Nancy printed out numerous ultrasound pictures. Addison explained that the babies seemed to be semi-identical and what that meant, and all the doctors insisted on being able to see for themselves.

"I think they look like me already," Archer said proudly. Addison rolled her eyes. They all watched the babies for a few minutes. They saw movement on the screen and Addison smiled as she felt it inside of her.

Throughout the next hour people from the hospital came and went, all wanting to see the already famous semi-identical Montgomery twins. Mark, Archer, and Derek went off to Joe's to have a celebratory drink and to brag to anyone who would listen. Nancy left to check into a hotel room next to Addison's, and everyone had various surgeries to get to. Soon Addison was alone with Meredith.

"Meredith," Addison started, "I know this is hard for you. And I know you're probably thinking that it isn't fair. And that you want to hate me. But . . . although Derek loves you, I'm also part of his family. There's lots of people in the family, in New York, and LA, and here. You can choose to be part of the family, or not, it's up to you."

Meredith nodded and walked out.

* * *

Bailey was just pining up the picture of her godchildren the day after the ultrasound when there was a commotion. She turned around to see Addison collapse into the arms of Alex Karev.

"Somebody get me a gurney!" she yelled, and ran to help Alex lower Addison to the ground. Someone pushed a bed up and Addison was lifted onto it.

"Gets tests done and an IV, and keep me updated," she told Alex. She checked to make sure Addison was breathing, and then looked for any possible explanations. "I don't see any bleeding, but page Nancy anyway."

Alex nodded and rushed off to do what she said. Miranda shook her head; this was probably the result of Addison doing something stupid. She was worried; she didn't want Addison to have another miscarriage.

Addison woke up in a hospital bed with Miranda, Alex, and Nancy flitting around her.

"What – what happened?" she asked. "Are Things One and Two okay?"

"They're fine," Nancy reassured her.

"Addison Montgomery, for an OB, you are so damn stupid," Miranda told her.

"Why? What happened?" she asked again as Mark and Derek rushed into the room.

"You fainted from dehydration! You are a world renowned surgeon, a neonatal surgeon, and you couldn't drink enough water while pregnant to keep yourself from fainting? You could have miscarried, Addison." Miranda scolded.

"I have the full lab workup, Dr. Bailey," said Lexie, walking in. She handed the labs to Bailey and waited while she read them. She smiled at Addison but looked a little flustered. It was weird to play doctor to a famous surgeon.

Just then the Chief walked in. "You fainted?" he asked Addison. She rolled her eyes but nodded. "That's it, then, Addison, no more work for today. You can come back tomorrow, if you promise not to overwork yourself again, but take the rest of the day off. I already checked the board, you're free," he said smugly when she tried to protest.

"I have an idea, Chief. Me and Callie could take her baby shopping. That way we know she'll behave and won't try to sneak back here."

"Okay, Miranda, that sounds fine. You take care of my grandbabies, Addison."

"I'm going to go change and find Dr. Torres. Dr. Grey, you stay here until I get back."

Bailey left the room with Nancy. Mark and Derek helped Addison out of her hospital gown and into whatever designer clothes she'd been wearing that day.

Lexie was a little uncomfortable watching the world famous doctor be dressed by the two other famous doctors, so she tried to make conversation. "So, Dr. Montgomery, have you come up with any names?"

"Mark, stop touching my ass! Um, names. Yeah, I was thinking of Carson."

When she said nothing more, Mark and Derek started to laugh. "Are you going to name them both Carson then?" Derek teased.

"No," Addison defended. "That's just all I've thought of so far." Mark and Derek were still laughing.

"Okay, ready to shop?" Callie asked, coming in with Miranda right behind her. "We got your purse from your locker and a chocolate milkshake."

"Did you get my frosted animal cookies? They were in my locker with my tomato sauce."

"Yes, we got them," said Callie with a sick look on her face. Derek and Mark both looked suddenly disgusted. "Let's go, before McDreamy here pukes all over me."

An hour later Addison was in her element as she browsed the baby clothes. She was delighted that she had both a boy and a girl to buy for.

"Addie, you have to see these hats! They're adorable, and Callie Torres does not use the word adorable."

"These receiving blankets are just precious, Addison! We could get blue and pink." Miranda told her.

"Have you decided what color you're going to do the nursery, Addison?" Callie asked her.

"Callie, I live in a hotel," Addison reminded her as she made her way to the cashier with her arms full of onesies. "I can't wait to go baby shopping again in New York," she said as she handed over her credit card.

"Yeah, these babies are going to win best dressed kids ever, hands down," Callie laughed.

The rest of Addison's day went well as she added more and more bags to the arms of Callie and Miranda. She arrived at the hotel in a very good mood, only to find Bizzy and Archer waiting for her at the front desk.

"Ah, there she is," said Bizzy. Addison groaned inwardly. She sent a quick text message to Mark asking him to rescue her, and then walked over to Bizzy and Archer.

"We just wanted to let you know that we're leaving in the morning," Bizzy said. "I have things I have to take care of in New York, unfortunately. Archer is coming back a few weeks before your due date, and I may accompany him, we will see."

Addison merely shrugged. "We're leaving early," Archer told Addison, reaching out to give her a hug. She wrapped her arms around her brother, and for a minute, she held him tight. "Call me if you need anything," he whispered, and then he let go, touching her stomach one last time. Addison nodded and then steeled herself and turned to her mother. She concealed her emotions inside, as years with her mother had taught her, and wished her a safe flight.

It still hurt that her mother couldn't be glad about her pregnancy, but she wasn't really surprised, she explained to Mark on the elevator. He'd arrived just as her mother and brother were leaving and offered to help her carry her bags up to her room.

Mark fumbled with the card key and then opened her door and dumped the bags on her bed. "Jeez, Addison, you didn't buy much," he said sarcastically, going through the bags.

"Mark, I have to know, did you mean it, about being a father? Because I need to know. We've both hurt each other over and over, so I'm giving you the chance to change your mind, if you want."

"You think I didn't mean it, Addison? I meant it. I bought baby books. I've been learning to cook and today I picked out blue and pink paint chips for the nursery. Obviously I didn't mean it."

Addison looked surprised. "Mark, I-"

"Addison, I've been in love with you forever. I messed up, back in New York, but I've tried to make up for it and always be here for you. It was hard hearing you say that there wasn't going to be a baby anymore. It was hard enduring Derek's hatred for all those months. It was hard seeing you come out of that on-call room with Alex fucking Karev," he said, and she blushed guiltily. "But I did it for you. I'm not leaving you Addison, and I'm not going to let you down."

"Mark," she whispered, reaching out for him. He kissed the top of her head and sat down with her on the bed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mark," she cried.

"Sssh, it's okay, it's just the hormones," he soothed. "I just need you to know that I'm in this, Addison." She groaned. "What's the matter?" he asked. "Are you hungry? Are you craving more of the disgusting sauce dipped animal cookies?"

"It's not the cookies I'm craving," she said, and when he gave her a confused look, she asked, "It is really bad that I want you right now?"

Mark kissed her. "No," he said in his Mark sex voice, and she kissed him back, running her tongue along his lip. He opened his mouth and their tongues met in a furious battle. She shivered in pleasure and he stroked his hands up her sides and unbuttoned her blouse.

"Addie, are you sure?" Mark managed to ask before she had him completely intoxicated.

"I'm not ready for a relationship, but I might eventually be ready. And right now all I know is that I really need sex because your kids are making me horny."

"Okay," said Mark, trailing kisses down her stomach.

* * *

**Yes, semi-identical twins are real, although there are only a few documented cases. They result from two sperm fertilizing one egg at the same time, or an egg splitting before fertilization and then being fertilized by two different sperm. Since Grey's is a doctor show, I'm trying to incorporate at least a little medical stuff in here. I can attempt to answer any more questions you might have about it, or you can google or wiki it. Hope you liked the chapter :D**

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 18**

**Crossover tonight - and hopefully some people will actually, you know, cross over this time. This is kind of a filler chapter, not a super-lot happens. But still, enjoy. Also, a big thanks to all my reviewers. You keep me going :D**

* * *

"Addison, I really need your help!" Naomi said into the phone.

"What's up, Nae? Oh, Thing Two is moving!" she said excitedly. It was a few days before Christmas, and Addison was approaching five months pregnant.

"Is Thing Two the boy or the girl?" Naomi asked.

"The boy," Addison told her. "What did you need my help with?"

"Oh, that! Maya's Christmas presents. I am fresh out of ideas of what to get her. Sam already got her one of the new ipods _and _a laptop. I can't get her clothes, because everything I pick out, she hates."

"Hmmm," Addison said, thinking. "I got her these amazing boots in New York. In fact, I put them in the mail yesterday, along with your and Sam's presents. I have amazing fashion sense, so I'm predicting that she'll love them," Addison smiled, knowing that Naomi was rolling her eyes. "As for you . . . you could get her jewelry. Or pajamas, I love getting pajamas for Christmas. Or books, or a better laptop than Sam got her . . ." Addison trailed off, and Naomi laughed.

"I couldn't decide whether to get Thing One and Thing Two these candy cane striped onesies or this adorable mobile, so I got them both. And a bunch of other stuff. It's coming in the mail. You'll probably have to sign off on the box, it's huge," Naomi said.

After chatting for a few more minutes, Addison let Naomi go to do her emergency Christmas shopping. She found herself in front of the neat, precise lines of the perfectly planned OR board. Its order calmed her, given that her own life would probably be represented by multicolored scribbles. She had finished all her surgeries for the day and had been planning on going home. However, Callie, Derek, Mark and Miranda were all in surgery, and she didn't want to hang out in her hotel all alone.

"Got anything good, Dr. Montgomery?" Alex asked as he and Izzie came up behind her.

"No, I was actually heading home, but then I remembered home is a hotel," Addison said.

"Well, me and Alex were headed home too. You can come with us if you want. I mean, we'd be going to Meredith's house, but we'd love you have you. I'll cook for Thing One and Thing Two," Izzie said with a smile. The rest of the hospital had quickly picked up on the twin's nicknames.

"Okay," Addison agreed, surprising herself. "I'll just go get my coat."

She rode with Izzie and Alex to Meredith's small but cozy house. "Looks like Cristina and Burke are already here," Izzie said when they pulled in the driveway and saw Burke's car.

Addison walked inside, feeling very out of place decked out in Prada and Versace. She and Alex took off their coats as Izzie got out the ingredients for chocolate cake. Suddenly Alex frowned. "What's that noise? It sounds like it's coming from Meredith's room."

Izzie froze. "Where are Cristina and Burke?" All three of them turned slowly to look at the source of the noise. Alex made a disgusted face and Addison laughed as they realized what exactly Burke and Cristina were up to.

"It's not usually like this. I mean, it is sometimes," Izzie tried to explain.

"It's okay, Ste-Izzie," Addison told her. "I remember when Derek and I were newlyweds."

Izzie was stirring the cake batter when the front door opened and Meredith came in. "Brr, it's getting really cold out there," she said, walking into kitchen. "What is she doing here?" she cried a minute later, taking in the scene. Izzie and Addison were laughing as Alex talked to Things One and Two. George came in behind Meredith.

"Who's here?" he asked. "Oh, hello, Dr. Montgomery."

"You can call me Addison, George; we're not at the hospital."

"You still haven't told me what she's doing here. Did you miss the memo announcing that she had sex with my boyfriend and got pregnant?" Meredith said angrily before stomping off into the house.

They all stared after her. Addison knew she was hurting and decided to pretend it hadn't happened and dipped her finger in the bowl of chocolate batter on the counter.

"Weeeellll, okay," Izzie said after a minute.

"I do feel bad for Meredith," Addison said. "But I certainly didn't mean to get pregnant with Derek's babies."

"She'll get over it," Izzie reassured her. "I mean, she doesn't really have any defense after what happened at Prom. Now stop eating the batter, or else there won't be enough to bake." She slapped Alex's hand away when he tried to stick a finger in the bowl.

"Hey, you're letting her have some!" he protested to Izzie.

"When you get pregnant and you're starving all the time, I'll let you eat as much cake batter as you want," Izzie told him with a smile.

Alex grumbled and resumed talking to her stomach, "Now, Thing Two, I'm gonna let you in on some secrets about girls. It might help you out with your sister in there. They pretend to know what they want when they have no idea, and you have to be a pretty good mind reader or else they'll bitch at you all the time. Hey, Thing One kicked me!"

Addison laughed and patted her belly. "She's a smart one already."

* * *

Mark and Derek stood in front of the cleared land, where the foundation was just starting to be laid.

"You think it will be ready in time?" Mark asked.

"I hope so," Derek said. "But there's so much to do. Painting, flooring, picking out doorknobs. Addison is very picky about doorknobs."

Mark laughed. "She's picky about a lot of things. I did pick out some paint colors for the nursery I'm hoping she'll like, though.

* * *

A few hours later Addison walked into Joe's. "Dr. Montgomery!" Joe said, delighted. "The usual?"

The usual, lately, was apple juice. Addison nodded. It was a slow night, and Walter was there with the twins.

"Hey, Walter, hey, twins!" she called over to them.

"Hey, that's right; I hear you're having twins too!" Joe said. "I always thought you would be a great parent. And you deserve it, delivering other people's babies. Walter and I will never be able to thank you enough for delivering the twins!"

"It is my job, Joe, but it was a pleasure. And yes, I'm having twins also. I'm due in April."

Someone sat down on the stool next to her. "Hey, the usual?" Joe asked, and Addison turned, guessing correctly that it was another doctor.

Meredith shook her head. "I'll have whatever she's having," she said, gesturing at Addison.

Addison raised an eyebrow. "You want apple juice?" Addison was surprised that Meredith was willingly coming to talk to her. She guessed correctly that Meredith would get to it on her own time.

"Yeah, I'll have some of whatever it is, as long as it's not tequila. I don't want to get drunk tonight." Meredith shook out her hair and removed her coat. Then she hesitated and pulled a box out of her pocket. It was wrapped in green sparkly paper. Addison assumed it was for Joe and reminded herself that she still had some Christmas shopping to do. But Meredith handed it to her. Addison unwrapped it and opened the box to find two tiny sweaters from Baby Gap.

Addison bit her lip and hoped the hormones would not make her cry. She was touched by what Meredith had done. "Listen, Meredith, a lot of crappy, crappy stuff has happened between us, most of it involving my ex-husband. I'd like to think, though, that under different circumstances we might have been friends. I knew your mother, you know. Not very well, but, anyway . . . I want you to know that I'm not trying to steal Derek from you. We spent a decade and a half together and over a decade married, so we'll always love each other. I don't think our marriage was a mistake, but in the end it didn't work out. So we're friends. Derek is one of my best friends. And you and I have a right to hate each other, but nobody is forcing us to. We could, maybe, try to be friends instead, or something?"

"Okay," said Meredith with a smile. "Because I really can't hate you. You're too damn nice, and also Derek loves you, and I can't hate what Derek loves. So, we're friends."

"Friends," Addison agreed. They sat there for a few minutes, letting the happy sounds from the bar wash over them. "As friends, is it okay for me to tell you that my hormones are making me really horny right now?" Addison asked.

"Well, it's kind of too late now anyway, you're already told me. I don't mind, as long as you don't jump me or anything. Or Derek," Meredith replied with a laugh.

* * *

**Well, Addison and Meredith finally resolve things. I don't hate Meredith at all in the show, she just annoys me sometimes. Sorry that it was kinda Christmas-y. Clearly I wrote it during Christmas time, but I don't remember exactly when. Anyway, um, yeah, thanks for reading!**

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 19**

**I am aware that it is February … however, I wrote this during the holiday season which explains why it's so Christmas-y. Oh, and Derek and Mark have some paternity issues. Haha. Anyway read, sorry, don't pay attention to my rambling.**

* * *

Addison was in a good mood as she, Derek and Meredith plodded through the snow to work. It was December 23rd and she had both Christmas Eve and Christmas off.

She'd only had some of the pink and white animal crackers for breakfast, this time with mustard, so she bullied Karev into buying her some Christmas cookies and then headed off to her first consult, chewing on the frosted head of Santa.

"Good morning, Mrs. Nelson, and Merry Christmas," Addison said, sweeping into the patient's room and taking a look at her chart.

"Good morning Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Karev," said Mrs. Nelson. "But you can call me Cara." She was 31 weeks pregnant with a boy.

"Okay, we're going to get an ultrasound," Addison told her. "This might be a little cold."

"My husband is down at the cafeteria, but he should be up soon. I want him to see this. Our first baby." Addison smiled and nodded, trying to keep calm. She had spotted what looked like a tumor on the baby's neck.

"Page Dr. Sloan and Dr. Shepherd," she told Alex. "And go find Mr. Nelson."

"What's wrong?" Cara asked, starting to panic.

"I'll explain everything in a minute," Addison said soothingly. She pulled up a chair and sat next to her as they waited.

"So how far along are you?" she asked, seeing that Addison was pregnant too.

"Nineteen weeks," Addison told her with a smile. "Have you picked out any names yet, Cara?"

"Yes, we were thinking Jacob. Jacob Jeremy, maybe. What about you?"

"Jacob Jeremy. I like it. I'm not really sure about names for these two yet," she said, rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, you're having twins! That's so exciting. Do you know if whether you're having girls or boys?"

"One of each," Addison said proudly. Just then Mark walked in, handed her a hot chocolate, and kissed her cheek.

"How're they doing?" he asked, looking at her bump.

"Oh, are you the father?" Cara asked Mark as Derek walked in. "Wow, those are going to be some pretty cute kids."

"Yes, I am the father, and thank you," Mark said with a charming smile. Derek crossed his arms, glaring at Mark.

"Cara, this is Dr. Sloan and Dr. Shepherd. Oh, and here's Dr. Karev with your husband." They all gathered around Addison and the ultrasound. "We found a tumor growing on your baby's neck. He's fine right now, but in the future it could restrict breathing and blood flow. I think Dr. Bailey and possibly Dr. Burke should have a look as well, but Dr. Shepherd will be assisting if I remove it, because it's near the spinal cord. Dr. Sloan will assess how the removal will affect the skin on the baby's neck. I know it sounds scary, but you are in very, very good hands. The tumor isn't very big yet, but we want to operate as soon as possible. Jacob is 31 weeks, so we can take him out today if we need to."

Cara nodded bravely, and Addison left her with Mark and Derek. Alex followed her. "I have another case, so I want you to stay with Mrs. Nelson. Get any tests that they ask for and then give me an update as soon as we know something." He nodded once and walked back in the room.

* * *

"You went shopping for _baby clothes?_" Cristina demanded of Burke.

"Yes, for Addison. Is that a problem?" he asked.

"_NO, _it's just . . . just so . . . I don't know, feminine," Cristina said.

"You said that you didn't want to go Christmas or Hanukkah shopping," Burke reminded her.

"Right, so that makes it okay for you to go," Cristina snorted. She was trying to disguise the fact that for some odd reason, she thought it was kind of sweet. "I hate the holidays. They're too . . . cheerful. The only reason for being cheerful is surgeries."

"I know you don't believe that," Burke said, leaning down to give her a kiss. "I just think the idea of me buying baby clothes scares you," he called, walking off.

"As it would any sane person!" she yelled after him. Unfortunately Bailey had heard them.

"You scared of babies? That's too bad. Montgomery needs a resident on a peds case that just came in this morning. You can go assist her."

* * *

The soft beep of the machines and the fetal monitor was all that could be heard in the OR. Baby Jacob was just entering the world. Addison carefully pulled him out, trying to avoid jostling his neck, and Derek cut the cord.

She let Derek and Mark have a look at the tumor before she cleaned the baby off.

"Yeah, I was right, that is very close to the spinal cord," Derek said as he carefully examined the tumor.

"Someone close Mrs. Nelson for me," Addison called. "I need to get this baby on the table." Cara was stitched up and wheeled out.

Soon Jacob Nelson was sedated and Addison, Mark, and Derek were bent over him on the table.

"Okay," Addison said. "I'm going to make the initial cuts to remove the tumor. Dr. Shepherd will take over when we get closer to the back of the neck to prevent damage to the spinal cord, and then Dr. Sloan will finish and close. Ready? Ten blade."

The surgery went well and after her peds case turned out to be nonsurgical, Addison thought she was looking at a relaxing afternoon. Then she got a page from Derek.

"Oh, hey, Addison," he said as she walked in the room.

She snatched the chart from him and read it quickly. "Derek, this isn't neonatal."

"I know, I was just waiting for . . . oh, hello, Mark."

"You paged?" Mark asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Julie here might have an aneurysm. We're waiting on her test results."

"That's lovely, Derek, but why exactly do you need me . . ." Addison began, but Derek interrupted.

"Julie asked if I had any kids, and I said, no, not yet, but I was going to, so I wanted her to meet you."

"Hello," said Addison, slightly annoyed.

"She's a bit grumpy. It must be the hormones," Derek said cheerfully.

"Dr. Shepherd and Dr. Sloan, may I talk to you outside for a minute please?" Addison nearly growled. Both men followed her out. "Okay, let's get something straight. The paternity of these babies is not a contest, and nor will it be affected or changed by how many people believe you are the father. I know you both want to be able to say that your super sperm fertilized my fossilized egg or some manly thing like that, but enough is enough."

Derek and Mark nodded seriously, but as soon as she turned around, they both rushed off in opposite directions to tell more patients.

"McSteamy, what do you think you're doing?" Miranda asked. "That is _my _ultrasound picture of _my _godbabies. You have your own."

"I left it in my locker, and I really need a picture to show my patients right now."

"Don't tell me the rumor I heard from Nurse Olivia about you and McDreamy is true. I never thought I'd see the day when _attendings_ were running around this hospital trying to be the one who convinced the most patients that they were the father of somebody's babies. You're both stupid."

"Stupid is as stupid does, Dr. Bailey," Mark said, giving her his signature smirk.

"That won't work on me, McSteamy. And you can't have that picture!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Cristina had set up a table collecting bets in the lobby. "Place your bets here!" she called to all the staff passing by. "Oh hey, Meredith. Look at this: whichever way it goes, I make at least five hundred dollars! Half the hospital has betted already!"

"What are you betting on?" Meredith asked. Izzie and Lexie came over to look too.

"The paternity of Addison's babies. McDreamy or McSteamy."

"That's just . . ." Lexie stuttered.

"Genius? I know. Hey Izzie, Alex just put fifty on McSteamy."

"Cristina! You can't do this – " Meredith started, but Lexie interrupted.

"Forty on McDreamy," she said, and Cristina took her money, delighted.

"You know, Mer, it's kind of sad. McSteamy's got your boyfriend beat so far."

"I don't think I'm the one you should be feeling sorry for," Meredith said.

"Why?" Cristina asked.

"Because Burke just walked in."

"Oh, shit. He is _not _going to like this. Did I tell you he spent all yesterday picking out baby clothes for Addison?"

"Hey, Cristina! Can I put twenty on Dr. Sloan? It's all I've got in my wallet right now, but I'll have more tomorrow," Nurse Tyler said excitedly. Burke heard the commotion and made his way over.

"Oh hi, honey," Cristina said sweetly. Burke looked instantly suspicious.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Didn't you say you had a surgery at noon?" Cristina said quickly, trying to distract him.

"It got bumped. Now I would appreciate it if you'd tell me what's going on."

"People are just . . . placing bets. On . . . something. That's all." Cristina smiled, hoping to placate him, but it didn't work. The situation got worse as Addison and Callie walked in. "Oh, no. This is bad. Montgomery _and _Callie just came in. I do _not _want to piss off Satan when she's all hormonal. Besides, if Callie hears, she'll kick my ass."

"Cristina, I'll help you if you just tell me what's going on!" Burke said.

"Fine. Um, people are betting on whether the father of the twins is Shepherd or Sloan. I've already made a bunch of money off it, and I'll share it if you don't complain."

Burke sighed and put his hand over his eyes, but started to help her move the stuff.

* * *

Addison stood in the NICU, letting baby Jacob grip her finger. His neck was bandaged but he was going to be just fine.

The problem with being a pregnant OB was that she knew all the things that could go wrong. She had seen the ultrasound herself and everything had looked all right, but she had to admit that the Nelson case had scared her.

"Dr. Montgomery?" someone said, stopping outside the NICU.

Addison looked out. "Dr. Dandridge? Finn?" she asked in shock.

"Hey. Um, could I borrow you for a minute?"

"Uh . . . sure, of course," she said. Just when she thought things could not get any more dramatic.

Finn led her through the halls of the hospital. Suddenly he froze with a panicked look on his face. Addison looked around him and saw Meredith coming. Luckily, Meredith disappeared into a patient's room before she reached them, and Finn sighed audibly in relief. He then walked away quickly, and she had to jog to keep up. Finally, they reached a room and Finn carefully pushed the door open.

"This is my fiancée, Katie. Katie, this is Dr. Montgomery, the best OB in the field. We're having a baby."

* * *

Katie tried to smile at the red-headed doctor who entered the room, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen her before. It wasn't until she saw her smiling at something Finn said that she knew. She'd seen that smile before – on a folded up picture in Mark Sloan's scrub pocket.

* * *

**Anybody remember Katie? No, probably not. Way, way, way back in chapter one Mark broke up with her because he still loved Addison. So yeah. Finn got dumped by Meredith, Katie by Mark, so I decided they needed some happiness and got them together. And gave them a baby because why else would they be in the hospital? Unless Katie needed a nose job or something. Anyway ... um, hope you liked it. I can just imagine Derek and Mark battling it out in Seattle Grace to be the father ... haha. Okay, I'm done. Have a nice day, reviews are lovely, and do not stay up til 3 in the morning, forget you have to get up at 6 the next day, drink four cups of coffee and then attempt to have intelligent conversations with your teachers. I speak from experience.**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**~Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 20**

**I know this is a bit overdue - sorry, I really do try to update on time, but life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway, it isn't super long, but hopefully it'll hold you over until I can get more out.**

* * *

As the doctor started her ultrasound, Katie couldn't help staring. So this was her – Mark Sloan's one true love. She noticed that Dr. Montgomery was pregnant and hoped for that Mark's sake he had found her and that it was his baby.

Katie couldn't fathom how Finn knew her, but he called her Addison, so he must have spent time with her before. Addison asked about her previous OB appointment, and Katie explained that she'd had the pregnancy confirmed but that Finn wanted her to see the best. Addison said she was doing very well, but because of the cancer they had to keep her under close observation.

She couldn't decide if she wanted to see Mark. She did, because she liked spending time with him, but she also didn't, because she didn't want to hurt him.

Addison said she wanted to get a few tests done, so Katie waited in the room with Finn while Addison ran her labs. Katie froze when she saw Addison laughing with Mark himself outside her door.

The door was pushed open, and Addison with Mark, his hand resting gently on the small of her back. Katie hoped that meant that they were together, but these thoughts were swept away as Mark saw her.

"Katie?" he asked incredulously.

"Hey, Mark, how are you?"

"Are you okay? You're not here because of –"

"No, no, it's not because of the cancer." Mark looked visibly relieved.

"So, you're pregnant, then? Congratulations. You look great. Your hair is longer, and you look tan. Have you been hanging out in the Caribbean?" he asked.

"Well, I did go on vacation, but I missed Seattle, so I came back here. And then I met Finn here, and now we're engaged."

Mark apparently not noticed Finn, but upon hearing his name, he spun around in shock. "The McVet? Meredith's Finn?" he asked, laughing.

Finn nodded. "So, I guess you two know each other," Addison said, raising an eyebrow at Mark.

"Addie, this is Katie. Remember I told you about her?" Addison frowned.

"Oh, she's the one you – oh," Addison said as understanding brightened her face. "Oh, Mark, feel this – I swear to god you knocked me up with a little soccer player. Or two." Katie smiled at the confirmation that the babies were indeed Mark's. She thought he deserved his happy ending.

"Well, guess it's a small world after all," Addison said, smiling. She sighed in relief that it was one of the new interns with Katie's labs. If the Seattle Grace rumor mill got even a whiff of this . . . well, she didn't even want to think about it.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Remember when you made me and Derek ride that ride at Disneyworld like a hundred and fifty times? He got sick from all the spinning and I got a headache from that damn song."

Addison laughed. "Yeah . . . anyway, Katie, your labs look good, but we're going to keep you here for observation," she told her. She knew that they needed to keep Katie here but didn't want to think what would happen if Derek or Meredith found out. She finished up with Katie and then left, to let her catch up with Mark. As she walked out, she saw them all cracking up over something. Mark looked so happy and that hurt a surprising amount. But she wasn't selfish. If he needed her to let him go, she would.

* * *

"Addison! Addie!" He caught up with her just before she reached the hospital doors.

"Oh, hi, Mark," she said, pushing her shiny red hair back. Mark wished fervently that at least one kid would get her red hair. "Are you okay, you know, about Katie? I mean, you loved her, and now she's pregnant by another man, and stuff . . ."

"Addison, the only one I've ever pictured carrying my children is you."

"I – Mark, I'm sorry, but I can't do this right now. I'm tired, and I still have Christmas shopping to do, and -"

Mark put a finger to her lips. "Ssh. Just ssh for a minute. Now, if you listen, I'll take you Christmas shopping or whatever you want to do. I did love Katie, but she wasn't the first person I ever fell in love with. That was you. She wasn't who I saw at getting all wrinkly with me in forty years; that was you. It isn't going to be her screaming at me in labor; it's going to be you. It's always been you." Mark was worried when she turned away from him. He wanted her to understand that she made him want to be _that _guy, but he didn't want her to fell obligated to be with him. He wanted to help her, because he didn't think she'd survive being broken again. He reached out to turn her back around, and something wet fell on his hand. When she finally faced him she had two clear tear tracks running down her cheeks.

"I just – some part of me still believes that I don't deserve anything good. That everyone will leave me because I'm still being punished. I'm damaged, Mark, and I have a _lot _of baggage. I guess I'm just afraid that you'll find someone better – someone whole, and then you won't want me anymore."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you understand that I'm here for you, Addison. Whether that means being your friend or your lover or your hormone fix, I'm here. I'll be your – what was it? – knight in shining whatever. Yeah, I'll be that. I'll always want you."

"Okay," she said softly.

Mark smiled. She was so worth it. She was so beautiful; inside and out, that when she entered a room, everyone couldn't help but notice her. He knew all the little things that made Addison Addison, and he loved every single one. "I have something to show you."

He drove them out to the trailer. She shivered in the cold night air, and Mark went in to get her sweatpants and a blanket. Then he searched outside the trailer until he found where Derek had put the barbeque. He dragged it out into view so she could see it from where she was standing on the porch, the light illuminating the side of her face.

"I bought this a while ago, to show you that I'm . . . committed. That I can be one of those dads who barbeques hotdogs on Saturdays, even though I think hotdogs are disgusting. I just thought that you would want tangible proof or something, since you didn't really believe me when I said it before."

She was staring at it in shock. "I – how did you know, Mark? Who told you? Callie? Alex? Ava? _Who told you!?_" she yelled.

"Addison, what are you talking about?"

She was crying again. "I told Callie that I wanted someone who barbequed and played catch and was committed, but that I didn't think you could be that guy."

"Callie did say that you wanted someone committed, but I . . . I didn't know that barbeques were a requirement or anything."

She managed a choked up laugh. "Thanks, Mark. Really, thanks. This means a lot to me."

Mark took her hands and sat her down on the porch with him, wrapping the blanket around them both. She laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled up to his chest. Then she felt for one of his hands and placed it on her belly. Mark grinned and stared up at the stars. "Hey, look, you can see a bunch of constellations tonight."

She laughed. "They're just stars, Mark," she told him, resurrecting an old argument.

"No, they're not. Look, there's an octopus."

"Mark, that's not an octopus. You can't just make up your own constellations."

"Yes I can, if I want to. Besides, it's right there, you can see all the tentacles."

She just snorted and closed her eyes. "You're delusional. I can't see any octopus. I'm going to sleep, so I don't have to listen to you go on about a non-existent giraffe, or whatever you're going to think you see next."

He chuckled softly. Soon all he could hear was her soft breathing, and when she fell asleep he watched her instead of the stars. Her cheek was being pushed up by his shoulder, and her mouth was slightly open, but it was in these moments of unconscious beauty that Addison went from stunning to unbelievably gorgeous. She looked relaxed, for once, and younger and more vulnerable than she did when she was awake. One of her hands was gripping his shirt and the other was covering his hand on their babies. Everything felt right when she was in his arms; the world was temporarily perfect, as if he was meant to hold her. He smiled at the woman who had finally tamed Mark Sloan.

* * *

**Just pretty much fluff, I know. I'll update again soon tho. Thank you for all the reviews, everyone!**


	21. Chapter 21

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 21**

**Okay, this is basically just a cute little Christmas chapter that I (obviously) wrote during Christmas time. But I hope you like it!**

* * *

Addison breathed in deeply as the scent of gingerbread reached her from the kitchen. Her stomach growled and Mark, who was sitting next to her, started to laugh. She wrinkled her nose at him. The embarrassing noises her stomach often made were nothing compared to the irony of spending Christmas at Meredith Grey's house.

Addison heard the oven open and sat up. Pulling her old Yankee's tee down over her knees, she practically ran to the kitchen.

"Hey!" said Alex as Addison bumped him aside to get to the warm cookies first.

"I'm pregnant. I'm entitled," she informed him haughtily. Meredith and Derek laughed as they joined them in the kitchen.

"Meredith, move! I have to get this ham in the oven!" Izzie said frantically. She had been baking all day. Addison and Alex both grabbed cups hot cider and then backed out of the kitchen, trying to get out of the way of Izzie and Burke, who were cooking up a storm. Addison returned to the couch and rested her head on Mark's shoulder. It was still morning, but Thing One and Thing Two had kept her up the previous night, and she was exhausted.

Addison's eyelids got heavier as the comfortable sounds and scents washed over her. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.

_Blood was pouring down her legs. She knew what it meant. She was losing Derek's baby._

_Mark was driving at a breakneck speed, but it still wasn't near fast enough. The city lights flashed by as he headed for the hospital. _

_Still, she felt in her heart that it was too late. Silently she prayed that her baby would be okay. The ER and the tests and the exam were all a blur. Losing the baby wasn't. It had broken her._

_And afterwards, the empty feeling had been worse._

_And then the stick was blue again, this time with Mark. Panicked, she had gotten an abortion. It caused more problems than it solved. The feeling was the same, losing the life inside of her, but the second time it was her fault, and her fault alone._

_She couldn't lose them. She remembered the terror, and the devastation. What was wrong with her? Why did this happen to her? She was losing them . . . she couldn't . . . all she could see was red, red, red she was drowning . . ._

"ADDIE! Addie! Addie, it's okay, you have to stop screaming."

"I can't, I can't, I can't lose them," she said over and over, sobs shaking her. Slowly Meredith's living room with the bright Christmas tree came into view. She was confused for a minute, until gentle hands forced her to look in the ice blue eyes of Mark Sloan.

"Addie, it's okay. Everything's okay. You're not losing these babies, you're okay."

Hearing those words, she was finally able to stop her chanting. She was dimly aware of the people crowded behind Mark, with pity and worry written all over their faces. Gingerly she lifted her hand and slipped it onto her swollen stomach.

"I thought," she stuttered, "I dreamed I was losing them. I thought I was losing more babies. Wh-what time is it? Where did everybody go?" She had been on the couch alone, and the front door was open.

"We were having a snowball fight outside," Callie said. Addison remembered that Callie hadn't been there yet when she fell asleep. "We wanted to go outside to enjoy the snow while we could, and you looked so peaceful . . . that we just decided let you sleep. That was about an hour ago."

"Oh," said Addison faintly. She wished they would all stop staring. "I think I'm just going to go . . . to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

* * *

Mark sighed and rubbed his eyes. Addison had seriously scared him. He met Derek's eyes and saw all the same emotions he himself was experiencing.

"Mark . . . Addie should be careful. This could be her last chance to have children, and if she loses these babies – I don't know how she'd make it through that," Derek said.

"I know. We should probably tell her to cut back on work, although I doubt she'll listen. From what she and Naomi have said, it's a miracle she's even pregnant at all. It's a high risk pregnancy, especially since she's carrying twins."

* * *

Addison could hear them talking. She hated revealing that much of herself to people. She thought they would be scared by what was really going on inside of her and then run away. She didn't want people looking at her funny and she certainly didn't want anyone's pity.

"Addison? Get your ass out of that bathroom now, or I will break down that door. Don't think I won't."

Addison pouted, but she was worried that Callie might actually break down the door, so she opened it. Then she quickly wiped her eyes with the tissue and stood up.

"I'm sorry; I just . . . needed a minute."

"It's okay, you're okay. You're okay," Callie said, rubbing her back. Addison nodded and sniffed. "Alright, I think you should come out now. We're frosting cookies out there, and you can't miss that. And who knows, Meredith might even have some tomato sauce that you can dip your cookies in."

Addison smiled at her friend and walked out of the bathroom. Everyone else was talking and frosting cookies. Nobody said anything as she sat between Burke and Callie and dipped her knife in the red frosting.

"So, Preston, how are things with your new house?" she asked him after a few minutes.

"They're going very well. I think Cristina secretly likes the paint and carpet colors I picked out, although she keeps saying she doesn't care about it."

Addison laughed. "I'm sure, somewhere deep, deep down, she appreciates it. I think."

Burke gave her a wide smile. "I think she does. So how are things going with those two? Is it hard at work, or is it going alright?"

"Well, apart from the hunger and cravings, it's fine. I've gotten used to them moving, so it's not as distracting, and I don't get morning sickness anymore, so that's good. I'm sure Richard will force maternity leave on me before too long, though."

"He probably will," Burke agreed. "What time are we supposed to be at their house again?"

"Well, I think we're heading over after dinner here, which is most likely going to be more like lunch. We'll probably do presents here too and then go," she told him.

After eating at least a dozen cookies and a large portion of the Christmas dinner, Addison got into Burke's car with him, Cristina, Izzie, and Alex to go over to the Webber's. She was touched by all the Christmas presents for the twins. Her only concern was where she was going to put all of it. Everyone had gotten presents for her too, and she was still glowing with happiness about the Jimmy Choos Mark had given her. She could tell he had looked long and hard to make sure she'd love her present.

Dinner at the Webber's was fun, even though everyone stood around and drank champagne for a while, while she had to make do with cider. Richard and Adele had a bunch of people from the hospital over, as well as other doctors and friends.

Unfortunately she ended up falling asleep on another couch. This time it was Richard's. She opened her eyes a little, trying to figure out what had woken her. Then she heard Mark.

He was bent over her stomach, his lips almost touching it, and whispering softly. "Did you like that one, Thing Two? I thought so. Now we should probably do a princess story for your sister, or else she might kick me. Which one do you want? Hmm, how about Cinderella? Does a kick mean yes? Okay, well, umm, let me see if I can remember . . . oh yeah. Okay, so Cinderella was this girl who had two stepsisters that really needed facelifts. She always had to clean the house because if she didn't then it wouldn't get done, and her family would be mad at her. Cinderella always tried to make the house perfect, but nobody ever noticed her. Her stepsisters and stepmother were never there. One day, they announced that there was going to be a ball. Cinderella wanted to go so she made a carriage out of a pumpkin? Sorry, I'm a little fuzzy on that part. Um, something about a pumpkin . . ."

Addison smiled a tiny bit and closed her eyes again. She didn't want Mark to know she was listening, because then he would get embarrassed and stop, but she thought that what he was doing was the sweetest thing ever. He really would be a good father.

* * *

**Yeah, just a smidgen of angst and some fluff. Smidgen, haha, like Pooh Bear. Sorry, that was completely random. Today has been a weird day for me. Anway ... tell me what you thought, if you're in the mood. Maddison needed a bit of fluff since he is with Lexie on the show and they make me nauseous every week. Srsly, Shonda, love ya, but what were you thinking? They have absolutely no chemistry. Zip. Zero. None. Antarctica is hotter than they are. If they are the ones getting married at the end of the season (cuz Shonda said one couple _is _getting married, or that there will be a wedding, which I _assume _means someone is getting married), I will _kill _myself. And then write a bunch of fics where Lexie dies. Haha. I am evil, I've said it before. I started a new story yesterday and now I have four stories going at the same time, so we'll have to see how it goes with updates on this.**

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 22**

**Not much to say, really. Sorry that this is a little late. Thank you for my reviews! :)**

* * *

Derek and Mark stood in what would soon be the twin's nursery. The large window opposite the door had an amazing view of the city and beyond. Soft light filtered in through the white framed windows.

The house was shaping up nicely. Derek and Mark had been able to afford the best, which meant the entire process was going quicker than it normally would. They had recruited Adele to help the designers with all painting and flooring and doors and windows and everything else, but they had decided to do the nursery together.

"Did you get the paint chips?" Derek asked Mark.

"Yup," he said, taking them out of his pocket and tossing them so they were scattered all over the floor. They both bent over them, going through all the soft colors.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Derek asked after a minute.

"Yeah," Mark said. He couldn't decide on a color, but he would just go along with whatever Derek wanted.

"Good!" said Derek, holding up the yellow square triumphantly.

"Yellow? I wasn't thinking yellow, dumbass! What boy is going to want a yellow room?"

Derek snorted. "I don't know, but I doubt you have a better idea."

Mark thought quickly. "I do have a better idea, actually. We could do two walls pink and two walls blue."

"That wouldn't match," Derek argued.

"It would look fine if we did really pale shades. Wait, what am I saying? I can't believe we're going this. We are so over our heads, Shep," Mark said, putting his head in his hands.

"No, we're not. It's actually a good idea, Mark. I'm surprised it came from the ex-manwhore, but it is a good idea."

"Thanks." He checked his watch. "Shit, we've got to get to work. I have a surgery in a few minutes."

When they arrived at the hospital, however, they went straight to Cristina, who was still taking bets.

"Who's winning this morning? Me still?" Mark asked.

"Actually McSteamy, I hate to break it to you, but McDreamy caught up to you."

"What!?" Mark asked, outraged, while Derek smirked smugly.

"Although that might be because people were starting to feel sorry for you, McDreamy," Cristina told him, and he stopped smiling. Just then, Addison walked in, saw them, and made her way over. She was six months pregnant and practically waddling, but she insisted on still wearing heels. Mark grinned at Derek, trying not to laugh at Addison, and Derek couldn't help smiling as well. She looked hilarious; she was barely keeping her balance.

"Hey, Yang, do you know if Karev is here yet?" she asked Cristina, after nodding hello to Derek and Mark.

"Yeah, I saw him this morning," said Cristina uncomfortably. Addison still did not know about the bet, and everyone was dreading the day she found out.

To all of their relief, Addison walked off to find Alex. She needed him on a case. She entered the resident's locker room to look for him, only to find all the female residents and interns gathered around Izzie.

"What's going on?" she asked, curious, and Izzie turned around, her face glowing with a huge smile.

"Alex proposed last night! We're getting married!" she practically squealed.

"Izzie, that's amazing, congratulations," Addison said, stepping closer to get a better look at the ring.

"It was just incredible! I mean, I never thought I'd be ready again, after Denny, and least of all with Alex, but he's been so sweet lately and there for me and everything. And we just work so well together and then I realized I just couldn't imagine my life without him, you know, not waking up next to him every morning. And then we went out to dinner, and it was just perfect. And _so _romantic . . ." Izzie continued, telling the story, and Addison smiled as she watched all the young doctors sigh and moan in jealousy. She wished Izzie and Alex well, because she knew the realities of marriage and how it didn't always work out, no matter how badly you wanted it to.

She found Alex in the NICU. "Hey there, Mr. Married," she said.

"Oh, hey," said Alex, giving her a rare smile. He really did look happy.

"Alex, I just wanted to say congratulations. You and Izzie . . . well, you seem perfect for each other. Just don't mess it up, okay?"

"I'm going to try my best not to, but I'm . . . I've messed up so many things before, and I can't afford to ruin this," Alex told her, determinedly not looking at her. Addison realized it was probably hard for him to say.

"Look, Alex . . . no matter what has happened to you in the past; this is a chance to start a new life with someone you love. Marriage is never perfect, and you do have to work at it. But if you're there for Izzie and if you love her and put her first and you do everything in your power to make your marriage work, then you'll both be happy." Addison sighed and put a hand on her stomach. Sometimes she wished that she wasn't alone and she had a husband who would always help her and be there. But then she remembered Mark, and the possibility of something more, and Derek, who had always been there for her ever since their promise in LA.

Alex seemed deep in thought as he stared at the babies. Addison patted his shoulder and then started towards the door. "When you're ready, I need you on a case. Room 1521." She saw him nod, and then she walked out to leave him with his thoughts.

* * *

"So, we were thinking this pink and this blue," Derek said to Callie and Meredith, showing them the colors he and Mark had picked out that morning.

"I think that's perfect," Meredith said, smiling at him. He had apprehensively shown her the house, and to his relief, she wasn't mad or hurt by it at all. She had even said that maybe someday, they could build a house on his land near Addison's – although a much smaller one.

Callie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'd say those are definitely your colors. You guys might want to get going, though. These babies will be here before we know it. Which reminds me . . . I was thinking of getting together some sort of baby shower for Addison."

"You should talk to Izzie about that," Meredith told Callie. "She's really good at that type of stuff and I'm sure she'd love to help."

"Thanks, Grey, maybe I will. I've got a consult now, but I'll see you guys later."

Callie was on her way to her consult when she was accosted by Addison. "Okay, so what do you think? The one with the view, or the one with the big backyard?" she asked. "Cal? What's up? I'm trying to get your professional opinion on these houses here, Calliope Torres!"

"What? Oh, sorry. Right, well . . . I think you should keep looking," Callie said uneasily. It would ruin everything if Addison bought a house now. "If you don't find the perfect one, you can stay with me when they're born until you do."

Addison nodded. "Maybe you're right. I just really wanted to do the nursery," she pouted.

Callie just prayed that Mark and Derek made the best damn nursery ever, or there was going to be trouble. "I know, Addison, but don't worry. Things will turn out okay. Sorry, but I have this consult I really have to get to . . ."

"Okay, go. Leave me here all alone . . ." Addison teased before walking off. She went down to the cafeteria. It had become her main hangout lately. "Hmm . . . how about Cheetos and salad . . . no, gross salad. Pizza, that sounds much better, and maybe a taco, some green jello . . ." Soon her lunch tray was full. She was just going to sit down when she saw the sign.

'Mini McDreamy or McSteamy? Place bets here!' it said. On the table was a lockbox full of what she assumed was money.

"People are _betting _on the paternity? I hate this hospital!" Addison muttered angrily. "Although I suppose it _is _partially my fault for getting myself into this situation. Urgh, what _NOW?_" she yelled, frustrated, as her pager went off. It said 911 pit.

* * *

"What's going on?" Derek asked, running into the ER. Addison was hurrying along beside him and he quickly grabbed her elbow. She was known for having excellent balance in heels, but she looked too precarious trying to run in them while six months pregnant.

"We don't know," Burke said. "We had three patients die of hemorrhages. Another died of multisystem organ failure, two more of hypovolemic shock. The disease – whatever it is – isn't something we recognize.

"What are the symptoms?" Addison asked.

"Vomiting, diarrhea, high fever, internal and external bleeding, low blood pressure, organ damage, severe headache, muscle and joint pain, severe weakness and exhaustion, sore throat, nausea, and dizziness," Burke relayed off quickly.

"Any similarities in the patients that indicate the disease's origin?" asked Derek.

"Two of them are foreigners, from somewhere in Africa. They were all in close contact with each other or someone who was infected. That's all we know."

"Okay," Derek said. "Mortality rate so far is one hundred percent. I don't think the disease is airborne, or more people would be sick, but those treating patients should be extremely cautious. We need to assume more people are coming in. We can have interns and extra residents do research while we try to find a way to stop the disease. We can operate to try and halt the internal bleeding and keep someone alive long enough to see if they can survive the other symptoms."

"Some possibilities could be malaria, typhoid fever, dysentery, influenza, or some type bacterial infection," Addison said. "We can check for those first."

Just then an ambulance came in. The paramedics were all wearing masks and cloths obscuring their faces.

Out of the ambulance came a man with blood pouring out of his mouth and ears. "Severe bleeding, skin discoloration, hemorrhaging, high fever," Derek called out. Richard arrived at that moment with Bailey, Alex, George and Meredith in tow. On the second gurney was a pregnant woman. Addison immediately ran to her side. She was moaning and Addison could tell she didn't have much time left. She peeked under the woman and found blood pooling quickly.

"Get an ultrasound, now, and prep an OR," she yelled, and an intern ran to prep the OR while Alex got the ultrasound ready.

Addison looked at the screen intensely for a few moments, hoping she could still save the woman's baby. "There's no heartbeat," she said softly. The woman began to cough blood and Addison and Alex quickly backed up. Addison pulled on her gloves and tried to intubate the woman, but it was too late. She had drowned in her own blood.

Alex and Addison rounded the curtain to find the ER suddenly full of patients suffering from the mystery disease. They exchanged horrified looks just as health officials in white suits showed up and Richard called, "As of right now, this ER is under quarantine."

* * *

**So Derek and Mark get all domestic, haha. And a quarantine ... yes, very dramatic. That is actually the start of a three chapter arc. So more coming up soon. Hope you all liked it!**

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 23**

**I meant to have this up yesterday - sorry. But I'm currently on vacation, and it's easy to lose track of hours sitting on the beach. Plus internet is f-ing expensive here. But anyway ... here's the next chapter. I tried to write it in flashes, which is why it goes from character to character so quickly, I just hope it's not confusing. But yeah ... you probably want to read it now, so I'll shut up.**

* * *

"Addison, you need to leave."

"No, Derek, everyone else is staying. Besides, there's a quarantine, and I've been exposed," Addison said angrily to Derek.

"Addie, get out of here," Mark told her.

"Why does everyone think just because there aren't any pregnant people I can't help? I went to med school too, you know!"

"Addie, it's not about what kind of doctor you are," Derek said, frustrated. "You're carrying my children whom I do not want exposed to this disease. You saw what happened to that other woman that got it. You need to leave to keep our babies safe."

"No, Derek, I won't. I want to help."

"Addie, please," Mark wheedled, but to no avail.

Finally Derek did the only thing he could. He told Richard.

"ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY, GET OUT OF THIS ER _NOW!_" Richard thundered.

"But . . . Richard. I can't. I've been exposed."

"Get into an exam room and stay there, Addison, until you are tested and someone tells you that you may leave. I want you exposed as little as possible. You _will_ do what I say."

"Fine," Addison said haughtily, and she stomped off.

It killed her to sit in the exam room in the ER and do nothing. Two men in white stood outside the door, and it was taped off. She curled up on the padded table and massaged her stomach.

It was hard to get the image of the bleeding pregnant lady out of her head. Instinctively she pulled her arms tighter around her stomach. There was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

"This girl says she's been sick for six days. Her fever is going down," Derek said to Burke.

"That's good. It means that some may survive this."

"Will _we_ survive this?" Derek wondered.

"It depends. If we get sick, we have as much of a chance as anyone else. Most die from low blood pressure or organ failure. I suspect this disease, whatever it is, is spread through bodily fluid and possibly blood or skin contact. With the right amount of caution, hopefully we will be able to avoid getting sick at all."

"We have the lab results from the patients and all the research our interns out there have conducted," Meredith said, walking up to them. "It is not malaria, typhoid fever, dysentery, influenza, or any other common disease. It's looking like it traces back to the two patients from Zaire, Africa. I'll let you know when we have something more." Her tired eyes met Derek's. He saw the worry and hopelessness in them, and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

She frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Are you feeling okay? You look seasick."

* * *

"Paige Gresham is much better," Cristina said, coming up to Mark. "But she still has a rash. You should take a look at it."

"Okay," said Mark distractedly. It was hard for him to concentrate. He was so worried about Addison and her babies he almost felt physically sick. If anything happened to them . . .

It had been twelve hours since the first patient. The doctors trapped in the ER were taking turns sleeping. More and more patients came in. Eighty percent of them so far had died.

* * *

"Please, please save my baby!" the woman begged Meredith, grabbing the front of her shirt.

"Okay ma'am, I'll try, but you have to let go of me," Meredith said, backing away. They did not know whether the disease was spread by skin contact yet, but it was a distinct possibility.

Meredith got the baby into an empty exam room and laid him gently on the table. His breathing was steady and he showed no symptoms of the disease yet, but the woman said he had been throwing up blood earlier.

There were no CTs, no MRIs, and no ORs. It was just her and the medicine. "Ma'am, I need to open his chest to check for internal bleeding. You should go back out and get taken care of. He's in good hands." The woman hesitated but nodded.

Meredith carefully cut open the baby's chest after sending him into a medicine induced sleep. They were running out of supplies, but this was a baby, for goodness sakes. It was funny, she had never wished for one person more in her life, and she had never, ever suspected that that person would be Addison. But she knew that Addison would know what to do and how to help this baby. Unfortunately Addison was trapped in a room all by herself.

* * *

"Hey, out there!" Addison called. "Hey! Hey!" Finally she got the attention of the health officials. "I'm hungry," she mouthed. "Hungry." She mimed eating. She tried to open the door.

They pulled it shut. Addison sat on the floor, exhausted. She had plenty of water but no food, and she was starving. She could've sworn Thing One and Thing Two were eating her insides. "I need some food!" she yelled, banging on the door. She put a hand on her stomach, and they finally seemed to get it.

They came back twenty minutes later with cafeteria food in plastic containers. They opened the door, set it inside, and then backed out quickly. To Addison the limp salad and fake chicken tasted like heaven. She sat back after she was done and watched the hours slowly tick by . . .

* * *

"Hello, Paige," Mark said pleasantly, walking inside her curtain. "I'm Dr. Sloan." He checked her vitals and examined the rash. "The purple spots are from hemorrhaging, which appears to have stopped, which is good. Has this rash got any worse?"

"No, I actually think it's gotten better. I feel okay now, Dr. Sloan. May I leave?"

"Sorry, Paige," Mark said, giving her a charming smile, "but we'll have to keep you here for while longer. You may be one of the lucky survivors, and we need to observe you to figure out how to treat this disease. And we don't know for sure if you're better yet." She nodded and sighed.

* * *

Meredith stared into the infant's tiny body cavity. There was blood everywhere. It looked like both his kidneys and his liver were failing. She stitched him back up with tears in her eyes. There was nothing she could do; he was on death's doorstep and about to pass over. Robotically she finished sewing him up and then wrapped him in a blanket. In that moment, the world was too much. She sat on the table with him in her arms, and held him as he died. Her purple gloved hands stroked his sparse hair, and she realized she hadn't even known his name.

* * *

Cristina, Meredith, Izzie, George, and Alex sat against a counter. They were all taking a short break and drinking the Gatorades that had been delivered.

"This . . . this is just . . ." George tried to say.

"The worst thing we've been through in this hospital? Yeah, I'd say," Alex said.

"I can't believe there's nothing we can do," Meredith whispered softly. "We can't help them. We don't even know what this is."

"I've done seven surgeries already today. Seven! None of them were even in an OR, and in only one of them we got farther then opening them up before they bled to death." Cristina sounded matter a fact, but the others noticed she was staring blankly at the wall, and they knew it was affecting her too.

"So many have died," Izzie said tearfully. "So many. We're supposed to be helping them and we can't. I feel . . . so useless. Surgeons aren't supposed to feel useless."

* * *

Callie Torres walked slowly down the Seattle street. She was the only one not under quarantine. She was headed to the place where the disease had taken root: a small hotel.

It was grungy and broken down, and Callie wrinkled her nose. The police and health officials were there, and it was completely roped off. She quickly snapped a mask on and showed her I.D. The last of the ambulances were leaving.

Inside it smelled of blood, sweat, and other bodily fluids Callie didn't want to think about. There were blankets and cloths and clothes everywhere, signs of recent habitation, but now the building was vacant. Callie had come here to investigate, to try to find any clue to what the disease was, but there was nothing here except sickness and despair.

Suddenly Callie heard a low moan. She walked over to what she had assumed was a pile of blankets to find a small girl laying there. She was sweating and shaking and Callie saw a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth. She could tell the girl didn't have long left.

"Hey," she said, pulling on her gloves and pushing back the girl's dark sweat soaked hair. "I'm Callie."

"I am Asabi," the girl said in a heavily accented voice.

"Asabi, can you tell me anything you know about this sickness?"

"My parents were the first ones sick. Then me. We did not know what the disease did. Soon others were sick as well. We all stayed here because we were too ill to go anywhere else."

"You're from Africa, right? Did you get shots before coming here?"

Asabi nodded. "Yes, before we left they gave us many shots. But I do not think they knew about this disease. A similar sickness killed people in my grandfather's village in Sudan. But then it disappeared."

"Thank you, Asabi. You've been very helpful and have probably saved many people. We're going to get you into an ambulance now."

Callie stood aside while the girl was carefully lifted by the paramedics. She clambered in next to her and held the girl's clammy hand with her gloved one.

* * *

"I found out what the disease is!" Lexie called, running into the ER.

"Seriously?" came shouts from all over the room.

"Yes, it's called Ebola Hemorrhagic Fever. There have been a few outbreaks in Africa, but they have been contained. There is no vaccine for it, and no cure. Some people survive, and others don't. The only thing to do is to keep it from spreading and treat who we can. It is spread via bodily fluids and possibly skin contact. That's all we know."

* * *

**Ebola Hemorrhagic Fever is a real disease, but I realized it kinda sounds made up, lol. But yes, it is real. I tried to make the information about it as accurate as possible, but you can google it if you want to know more. So ... I am going back to the beach now, but I would love to hear what you thought!**

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 24**

**Okay, wow, this is pretty much the 'make fun of Addison' chapter. Oh well, it was fun to write.**

* * *

Addison smiled as she watched Callie attend to Asabi, the young African girl. Against all odds, they had been able to save her. She was devastated at the news of her dead parents, but otherwise doing very well.

The disease had been contained, and nobody from Seattle Grace had gotten sick. Eighty-two percent of those who caught the disease had died, leaving them with few patients but a full morgue. The mini-outbreak was all over the news. Addison knew Richard was secretly enjoying all the publicity of first the shooting, then the ball, and now the disease.

She remembered her joy at finally being able to exit the exam room after having to stay there for 42 hours until they found out what the disease was. She remembered the relief on Derek and Mark's faces when Nancy showed them their perfectly healthy 24 week old babies. She remembered the elation of the hospital when the good news that the disease was identified and controlled was announced. Richard had ordered several cakes from a local bakery and they all had a party in the ER.

"Can I have some more jello?" Asabi asked as Derek and Mark entered the room. Callie nodded and grabbed her breakfast tray, which had, among other things, grape jello. Asabi had never had it before coming to the hospital. "You know, it is funny that I am one of the ones who survived the disease. My name means 'one of select birth.'"

"That's pretty interesting," Addison said, starting in on her own jello. She and Callie had taken to eating lunch with the girl, and they had all gotten to know each other quite well.

"May I see the new ultrasound picture?" Asabi asked. She loved hearing about Thing One and Thing Two. Addison showed her. "They are both so cute already. Whose babies are they?"

"Mine," said Derek and Mark at the same time. Addison turned bright red, and Callie laughed.

"I don't know," Addison admitted, mortified.

"Ohhhh," Asabi said, suddenly understanding.

"Yeah, okay, I think I'm going to go now," Addison said. "Glad to see you're doing so well, Asabi." She walked out into the hallway, and smiled at all the recovering patients. Burke was helping Paige, their first success, walk around the hospital now that she was well enough. She was clutching one of his arms in support, and one of Cristina's. Cristina looked extremely disgruntled.

"Addison!" someone called, and she turned around to find Richard.

"Oh, hey, Richard. Did you sneak outside to talk to the reporters _again_?"

"No," Richard said, annoyed. "I just got off the phone with the board. There are several doctors from around the world flying in to study start studies on the Ebola virus. They just informed me that we are to host a dinner for them. Tonight."

"Really? Hmm . . . I just got some new Manolo Blahniks the other day that would go perfectly with – What?" she asked Richard, who was giving her a disapproving look.

"Addie, you're missing the point. I know you went to stuff like this all the time in New York, but the rest of us don't find it as enjoyable as you seem to. Besides, I have to have this thing organized by tonight."

"Well, it's only," she checked her watch, "5:30, Richard. In the morning. You have plenty of time. Make a reservation at some nice restaurant and be done with it."

Addison spent the rest of the day on what Alex had crowned 'disease duty.' Most of them were pulled from their regular responsibilities to tend to the disease victims, except in emergencies. She sighed in relief when it was finally time to get ready for the dinner, glad to do something besides grunt work.

Her bad mood only worsened, however, when she stepped out of the shower later that night to find that her new shoes did _not _go with the dress she thought they would at all. To top it off, she was feeling like a whale. Going through her wardrobe only confirmed it. She only had a few nice maternity dresses, and she stared enviously at the clothes she used to be able to wear, sure the perfect dress was among them.

When Callie, Meredith, and Izzie, who were driving her to the dinner, finally knocked on her hotel door, all she had managed to put on was some lacy black underwear and a fluffy bathrobe.

"That's real hot and everything, Addison," Callie said as she walked in, "but I'm not sure they're going to let you in the restaurant in your underwear, no matter how much the entire male population begs."

"Funny, Cal. Seriously. This is serious! I have nothing to wear, and I'm fat."

"You're not fat, Addison, you're pregnant," Callie said, exasperated.

"And it's not as if it matters what you wear," Izzie told her. "You're going to look gorgeous and perfect anyway, and everybody is going to be jealous. And all the hot foreign doctors are going to flirt with you."

"No I'm not and they're not. I'm going to look fat," Addison moaned. She flopped on the bed and refused to move.

"Addison, you have seventeen outfits laid out. Surely _one _of them is acceptable," Callie grumbled.

"No, they're not. You should know better, Callie." Addison's voice was muffled by the pillows she was laying on.

"How about this one?" Meredith asked, speaking for the first time. She held out a long dark emerald dress. Addison raised her head a tiny bit while Callie and Izzie watched apprehensively.

"Fine," Addison mumbled, and Callie sighed audibly.

"Come on, Addison, this will look great with these Manolo Blahniks," Izzie told her, and she perked up a little.

"You're actually right, Stevens. Wow, I thought I was the only one with any fashion sense." Addison got dressed quickly and did her hair and makeup. They actually managed to get to the restaurant on time.

Addison, Callie, Izzie and Meredith all smiled when the entire table stared at their entrance. They all knew how good they looked. Mark even whistled.

Soon they were all seated. Addison was near kitty corner to both Mark and Derek, and beside Meredith. The blonde doctor across from her was from Holland, and the handsome one on her right was from Brazil. His name was Miguel, and to her surprise his eyes were on her for the entire dinner. She was used to guys looking at her, but not while she was so obviously pregnant.

She, Miguel and Meredith carried on a lovely conversation throughout dinner, and he flirted with her outrageously.

Finally, he asked the inevitable question, "So, Addison, are you with anybody?" They had discarded formalities long ago. Addison knew that she shouldn't have been getting into anything when she didn't even know the paternity of her own children, but she decided a little flirting never hurt anyone.

"No, not officially," she said with a smile. Derek and Mark, who had been glaring at Miguel throughout the dinner, both looked positively green. In fact, the other doctors were staring at Mark in concern, although Miguel was oblivious. Mark looked constipated, and Addison couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

Miguel was a gentleman despite all the flirting. He was very tan and had black hair and intensely green eyes. He used them to watch her every movement. Addison was considering having some serious eyesex with him, just to see what Mark and Derek would do, when the dessert menus came. "Yum, Thing One and Thing Two really want cheesecake," she told Miguel and Meredith.

"Cheesecake is my favorite too," Meredith told her with a smile.

"Hmm, what kind should I have? I love raspberries, but the white chocolate sounds absolutely divine . . ."

"I think I'm just gonna have original," Meredith told the waitress. Addison ordered the white chocolate.

"What about you, Miguel? Are you a cheesecake fan?" Meredith asked.

"Nope," he said, and Addison and Meredith shook their heads in disgust. "I'll have the chocolate mousse."

Soon their desserts came. Addison was still ravenous, but she ate the cake slowly, sliding her lips over the fork. Miguel gulped, and Addison smirked. She continued undressing him with her eyes. Mark was red in the face, and Derek was stabbing his pie as if it had done him a personal wrong.

Finally Mark couldn't take it anymore. He abandoned his affogato and walked over to them. "Come dance," he told Addison, and she got up, giving Miguel a tantalizing smile.

"Jeez, Mark, jealous much?" she asked as he led her to the dance floor in the center of the restaurant and held her close.

"You're carrying my children, Addison! I have a right to not want you flirting with random men!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Mark!" she said loudly, causing a scene.

"It's the hormones," she heard Richard say from the table, and several doctors chuckled.

"Come on, Addie, calm down," Mark told her. "Relax," he said, and she could hear the rumble deep in his chest as she lightly rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are they together?" Addison heard a confused Miguel ask Meredith.

"Um, I'm not really sure," Meredith said, clearly not wanting to be the one to explain the paternity situation.

After the song was over Mark and Addison returned to the table as other surgeons took the floor. To Addison's displeasure, Mark and Derek were not done being annoying yet. "Addison, are you feeling okay? It's getting late, and I bet you're tired," Derek said.

"I can take care of myself, Derek," Addison said.

"I'm just worried about my babies. You know how that is," Derek said to Miguel.

"Oh, are you the father?" Miguel asked.

Before Derek could answer, Mark cut in, "Seriously, though Addison. We don't want you to faint again. I'll drive you home if you want."

"Are _you _the father?" Miguel wanted to know.

Derek said, "No," at the same time that Mark said, "Yes." Miguel and the rest of the table that did not work at Seattle Grace looked extremely confused. Addison just put her head in her hands and wished she could disappear. Why did she have to be embarrassed like this all the time?

Silence settled over the table. Everyone was waiting for an explanation. Finally Meredith said in quiet voice, "They might be Derek's babies, or they might be Mark's."

"Ah," said Miguel in a politely disinterested tone. Addison was sure he would never flirt with a pregnant woman again.

The rest of the evening went okay. Miguel asked her to dance, but he didn't flirt with her like he had before. Addison didn't mind. She really was tired, and she didn't want Derek and Mark causing any more trouble. At the end of the dinner everyone said goodnight and the other doctors expressed their excitement to visit Seattle Grace the next morning.

As soon as they were gone, Richard glared at Derek, Mark and Addison. "I never thought I'd _ever _have attendings embarrass me so badly!" he said angrily. "Mark, Derek, if you can't stop acting like children at least keep your mouths _shut_."

* * *

**Oh, Addison. The situations you get yourself into. But nobody worry, nothing is going to happen with Miguel, I promise. Addison just needed an ego boost because she was feeling fat. Anyway I've actually almost finished writing this story, I think it's going to be about 34 chapters plus an epilogue. Okay, I think that's all I have to say today. If you leave me a review, I'll love you. If you don't, well ... you're out of luck. Just kidding ;)**

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 25**

**Hmm, well. I had a sucky day yesterday, but today is a little better, I guess. This is kind of a random chapter - just a compilation of a bunch of things that are happening in the story that have to be dealt with.**

* * *

"DEREK SHEPHERD, GET RID OF THAT TROUT _RIGHT _NOW!" Addison yelled from inside the trailer. "It's making me _SICK!_"

Derek, Mark and Burke were grilling trout on the barbeque Mark had bought for Addison. She stomped out wearing Mark's pajama pants, one of Derek's old t-shirts, and a pair of rubber boots. "I am pregnant! _Pregnant! _And about to throw up, Derek, jeez! That trout stinks! And whose fault is it that I'm pregnant? Yours! Or yours! And you, Mark! You bought that barbeque for _hot dogs! _For our children! Not for trout!"

"I'm not inviting you over again if you're going to be like this," Derek said calmly.

"I hate trout, Derek, so stop making it!"

"It's just the hormones, honey, calm down," Mark said.

"Ugh!" Addison said, and she went back into the trailer, slamming the door. "And don't call me that!" she yelled from inside. "Or else I'll stick a scalpel through your . . ." the rest of her sentence was lost as she apparently went into the bathroom.

Burke looked a little frightened. "Maybe I don't want kids after all. If that's _Addison _when she's pregnant, I don't even want to think about Cristina."

"It'll all be worth it when they're born," Derek said in a small voice, no longer so sure.

"How's the building going?" Burke whispered, so Addison wouldn't hear.

"Really good," Mark answered. "All the painting is done and most of the flooring. Everything is all picked out; it just has to be installed. Then we have to furnish it. That'll be a chore. I'm thinking of calling in Savvy. Or possibly Naomi. Addison will have a fit if the couch is the least bit off center. Not to mention if the entire thing is wrong."

Addison came out later with Derek's secret stash of barbeque chips. "Hey!" he protested. She ignored him and sat down in the remaining lawn chair. They all stared out at the forest from the 'porch' of the trailer. All three men were sincerely hoping she didn't see anything suspicious and find out about the construction.

* * *

At the hospital, Callie and Izzie had called a meeting of all the female doctors and some nurses, minus Addison, of course.

"Okay, everybody needs to suck it up and get into party mode, because you're all going to help with Addison's baby shower," Izzie told them.

"What? I am not helping with any baby shower," Cristina said quickly.

"Remember what I said about kicking your Beverly Hills ass?" Izzie asked. "Well, this time, I would have Callie helping me."

Cristina was spared answering when they spotted someone walking into the hospital, looking his Brazilian best. Cristina snickered. "Hey, look who it is from last night. Hey Miguel! Looking for Addison?" she called.

"Cristina!" Izzie said angrily. "Don't be mean." Luckily Miguel hadn't heard. Cristina watched him get in the elevator with an evil look in her eye.

"Alright, so we're having the shower at my apartment," Callie announced. "I'm thinking of having it in about a month, since after that, the babies could come anytime. Izzie is in charge of food. Meredith, you'll be in charge of games. Cristina, decorations. I'll do the invitations and general organization, and Bailey, who's in surgery, has already agreed to help me. Lexie, I know you don't know Addison very well, but I don't care. You can be on the cleaning committee."

Just then Mark, Derek, Burke and Addison herself entered the hospital. They quickly put off the shower conversation for later. They all headed over to the group, and Derek planted a kiss on Meredith's cheek while Burke kissed Cristina's.

The hospital doors opened again and in walked Katie and Finn, arms around each other and ready for their next appointment.

Time seemed to freeze. Addison stared at Derek who was looking at Meredith who looked shocked to see Finn who couldn't take his eyes off Katie whose eyes were on Mark who was smirking at Addison.

"This . . . is so not happening," Meredith whispered. She and Finn stared at each other. She hadn't seen him since she chose Derek. And he had been right. Derek had hurt her again.

"Finn, you guys are having a baby, congratulations," Derek said to break the silence. "I am too," he said, gesturing at Addison. Finn's eyebrows rose and he looked at Meredith.

Katie looked confused; she had previously been under the impression that the babies were Mark's and she wasn't sure how exactly Meredith tied into the whole mess. Finn looked surprised that Addison was pregnant by Derek. Meredith was shocked to see Finn again, with Mark's ex-girlfriend no less. Derek was looking uncomfortable, and Addison slightly annoyed. Mark was just amused that they were all in the same room.

"This is just . . . messed up," Addison said. "Finn, Katie, let's get you two to an exam room."

* * *

Many, many hours later Addison was stretched out on Meredith's couch. She adjusted her position a bit so her belly had a full view of the TV, which was playing the Little Mermaid. Meredith was sitting next to her, knitting.

"Hey, I thought you only knitted when you were celibate."

Meredith sighed. "I knit when I need something to distract me, I guess."

"The thing with Finn and Katie is pretty crazy, huh?" Addison asked understandingly.

"Yeah. It's weird. I mean, I'm not jealous at all, I know I made the right choice choosing Derek. But seeing _your_ dirty mistress's ex girlfriend pregnant with _my_ ex boyfriend's baby? Makes for an interesting day."

"Yeah, definitely. The entire hospital had found out by the time I left. I've been keeping an eye on Katie just to make sure her pregnancy is going okay so soon after the cancer, but I was trying to do it _under _the radar."

Meredith laughed. "You knew that would only work for so long, especially in this hospital."

"Yeah," said Addison, laughing too. She shifted her weight again, her hand on a large box sitting beside her on the couch.

"What's that?" Meredith asked, curious.

"Oh," said Addison, grinning mischievously. "I was going through some old stuff and I found a bunch of our photo albums, and since Derek doesn't have any of them, I brought him some pictures." She opened the box to show Meredith. "See, here's our wedding," she showed her a picture of her and Derek feeding each other cake, "And Derek in med school."

Meredith laughed at the picture of Derek with an afro. "No wonder he uses so many hair products. What's this one?"

Addison frowned. "Derek and Mark took me on this mountain vacation. They got snow all over me and ruined my hair and _then _they had the audacity to take a picture of it." She turned the picture of her with wet hair and a displeased expression over. "Here's some of Disneyworld."

"Derek with a fanny pack?" Meredith asked in delight.

"Yep," said Addison, chuckling. "There's us after Tower of Terror. Me and Mark thought it was fun, but Derek had to pretend he wasn't screaming the entire time." They continued to go through all the old pictures and were having a great time together until Meredith moved a pile and out fell an ultrasound picture. 'Baby Boy Shepherd' was printed across the top. "Oh," said Addison faintly. "Right. Sorry. Derek left that at my house when he came, and I thought he might want it . . ."

Meredith picked it up carefully. It was much older than the new ultrasound picture of Addison's babies that was hung on the fridge in place of Izzie's 8.7 million dollar check. "I'll just set this on the counter. I'm sure Derek will find it later," she said, and Addison nodded.

There was a slightly awkward silence before Addison pulled out a picture of four year old Derek and Mark, wearing nothing but mud and huge grins. Izzie came down at that moment and they all giggled over the naked picture of Derek and Mark. After a minute Addison picked up Meredith's knitting with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hey Meredith?" she asked, holding up the little knitted square. "Can you teach me how to do this? I want to knit hats for Thing One and Thing Two."

"Okay," Meredith agreed, and Izzie said she would help too. Within a few minutes, Addison was awkwardly holding the needles of what was to be a tiny blue hat.

"Okay, put that like – no, no, not like that. No, slip it up, yeah, in there, like that," Izzie instructed Addison.

"Wow, this sounds dirty," Derek laughed, walking through the front door with Mark by his side.

"Shut up, Derek. I have pictures of you with an afro," Meredith said, waving them around. Mark snorted with laughter.

"Hey!" Addison said. "We also have pictures of the both of you naked. I don't think you want anyone knowing how little you guys were back then, if you catch my meaning."

Derek and Mark both stopped laughing at once. "You know, Mark, I think I preferred the days when my girlfriend and my ex wife hated each other."

Mark nodded but was distracted by the knitting. "Addison, what the hell is this? If Izzie and Meredith had wanted you to ruin their yarn, they would have asked." He held up Addison's hat. It was riddled with holes and sadly misshapen. Strings stuck out at odd places and the stitches were mixed and matched.

"That would be a hat, Mark," Addison said in dangerous voice.

"Oh really?" Derek asked in mock surprise, but stopped short when he saw the look on Addison's face.

"Fine. I can't knit. I hate knitting. Happy?" she asked.

Not too long later, Izzie sat by the fire, finished with Thing One's hat and started on Thing Two's. Derek was playing with little Tuck on the carpet, and Miranda was in the kitchen making a huge pot of macaroni. Addison was sitting across Mark's lap, his hands roaming over her distended stomach. It felt comfortable, and Addison thought the last time she had felt that at home was in New York.

"Mark?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"I know you said you were over Katie. But you also said you loved her. If you loved her, why did you leave her for me? She's not messed up or damaged and she's never hurt you."

"I couldn't stay with her, Addison. Loving her made me realize that I love you. Much, much more."

"I love you too, Mark."

"It's okay if it isn't enough, Addison. If you want to be with someone like Miguel, I understand."

"I don't want to be with someone like Miguel. But I'm screwed up, Mark. I need to get through this pregnancy and figure out where my life is headed. I do love you, though. I've loved you for a long time."

He kissed her cheek softly. "I'm gonna be here. I'll be here while you figure it out. I'll be here through it all." Their moment was interrupted when Derek sat down on Addison's other side.

"I'm here too, Addie," he said with a smile. He set Tuck by her side, and he immediately started tugging her bright hair, fascinated. She smiled, perfectly contented, and eventually was lulled to sleep by the sounds of the fire and friendly conversation . . .

* * *

The next day Addison was in the locker room sipping a smoothie when she heard a gasp behind her. She turned around to see one of the other female attendings staring at her.

"What?" Addison asked. She was in the midst of pulling on her scrub top, and she wrapped her arms around her bare belly protectively.

"It's not fair!" the woman moaned.

"What's not fair?" Cristina asked, walking into the locker room with Izzie, Meredith, Callie and Bailey following her. "Dr. Montgomery, have you seen _any _of the male attendings?"

"No . . ." Addison said. It _was _strange. She hadn't seen Derek, Mark or Burke that morning. The woman was still staring at her stomach, and it was making her uncomfortable. Not to mention the rest of the room staring at it too. "I'm sorry," Addison said slowly, "but what exactly . . ."

"You're what, six months pregnant? With twins? And you have _no _stretch marks?" the doctor asked. The rest of them crowded around her.

"Damn, Addison, you are _lu-cky_!" Bailey said. "I had to rub all kinds of crap on my stomach every night when I was pregnant with Tuck."

"You do look amazing," Izzie said.

"Duh," Meredith said. "It's Addison. Of course she looks good pregnant."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Cristina said. "I have a case with Burke and Shepherd had some new neuro disaster come in and knowing McSteamy he has _something _to work on, so we really need to find them."

"I bet all those stupid boys found some really good case and now they're trying to keep it all to themselves," Addison nearly growled. She stomped out of the locker room, with Cristina following close behind her.

"We are so gonna find them and bust their asses," Cristina said to Addison, to make sure they were on the same page.

"Damn straight we are," Addison replied. Bailey just sighed and walked off, but Callie, Izzie, and Meredith followed, and eventually Lexie joined them. Addison stalked through the hospital, looking around for anything suspicious. The only person they found walking around was Richard, but as he looked unusually happy, Addison decided to interrogate him. Just a few hours ago he had been complaining about all the extra doctors making the hospital too crowded. "Richard. What are you smiling about?" Addison asked.

"Nothing, Addie, nothing," he said vaguely. She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"Seriously, Addison, I don't know what's gotten into you lately."

"Hmm, try pregnancy, Richard. Do you look like a freaking beach ball? No. Do you have people having wrestling matches on your bladder? No. And do you have to pee every two minutes? I don't think so. So don't," she swiped a clipboard out of his hands and opened it, "give me that crap." She scanned it quickly. "Fetus in fetu? Seriously? You let Derek, Mark, Preston, and probably O'Malley and Karev too, keep _this _a secret?"

* * *

**The reason why this case is a big deal is revealed in the next chapter. I kinda get into the medical stuff because I personally find it interesting. Anyway ... yeah. Hope you liked it!**

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 26**

**After reading over this, I hope the medical case isn't too confusing. I researched it, so it makes sense to me, but I'm not sure about everyone else. **

* * *

"Fetus in fetu?" the rest of them shrieked, gathering around Addison.

"Spill, Richard. I am a neonatal surgeon."

"Fine. The host is two years old. He was admitted at two this morning when his parents noticed movement in his stomach. We found that the parasitic growth inside him is pretty highly developed, at least compared to other cases. This is probably going to involve all departments, Addie, so we were going to call you."

"Derek and Mark just wanted the glory."

"No, several of the guest doctors are there t . . ." the rest of Richard's sentence was lost as Addison walked off, her little posse following behind her.

When she reached the door she pushed it open quickly and found Derek and Mark standing by the bed.

"Oh shit," they said.

Addison put her hands on her hips. "I am a world class _neonatal _surgeon. This case has more to do with that than neuro or plastics by a long shot. And yet you two were so worried about . . . whatever that you didn't even . . ." Belatedly Addison realized there were several other doctors in the room, including Miguel. They were all staring at her with amused expressions. The two famous hot shot plastics and neurosurgeons being yelled at by a red haired pregnant lady was already the event of the day, even with a high profile case in front of them.

Luckily for Addison, at that moment, the boy's parents returned. "Please, please can you tell us what's wrong with Jasper, please?" they begged once they walked through the door and saw all the assembled doctors.

Addison sat the boy's parents down, and all the others looked on. It was already clear this was going to be an important and high profile case. The parents tried to keep their son in their arms, but he kept reaching for Addison's red hair.

It reminded Addison of little Tuck, and she was even more determined to save Jasper. She held her hands out, and the parents put Jasper into her arms. He reached out for her hair again, and Addison bounced him gently and let him play with it.

"Mr. and Mrs. De Luca, I'm Dr. Montgomery, one of the doctors that is going to be working on your son's case." Addison could tell they were already reassured by the fact that she was good with kids and that their son liked her. "Your son is a host of a fetus in fetu. What that means is that when you were pregnant with Jasper, his fetus enveloped another fetus. The other fetus, which is a parasite, developed certain organ systems inside Jasper's body. Basically, you can think of it as a huge tumor inside your son. We have discovered that the parasite actually has hair, arms, fingers, legs, toes, and a head with a face. Nevertheless, it is not alive, and it needs to come out."

"Will . . . will Jasper be okay?" his mother asked, her voice trembling.

Addison slipped one of her arms around Jasper to keep him from falling off her lap and took Mrs. De Luca's hand with her other. "We are going to do everything we can to save your son. This condition is rare, but there have been many successful cases."

Bailey stepped forward. "The parasitic fetus is ingrained into some of your son's organ systems. We are going to need people of all specialties to help remove it. Our first step is going to be to get lots of tests and scans in order to learn as much as possible about what is going on inside Jasper."

Bailey's words seemed to reassure them. Addison gently untangled Jasper and put him on the bed, smoothing back his thick dark hair. He looked up, and his eyes met hers trustingly. They were an interesting color, mostly blue but almost a little bit purple. There was something about him that made her think of the baby she and Derek had lost. She met Derek's eyes as he took the little boy down for a CT. She was sure he was, for some unknown reason, thinking the same thing.

Addison went down to the cafeteria to get a hot chocolate before reading up on fetus in fetu. She had operated on many cases of parasitic twins, but this particular condition was very uncommon. As she stood in line, she noticed Mrs. De Luca staring out the window.

Addison walked over and put a gentle hand on her arm. She noticed the tears on her cheeks.

"Mrs. De Luca . . ."

"Anna."

"Anna . . . I know this is scary. Believe me, I know. I've lost a child, and I know you must be desperate not to lose Jasper."

"He's all we have," she whispered softly. "We don't have much money, or good jobs, or nice cars, but we do have Jasper."

"And we are going to do our best to save him. I'll have someone contact your insurance company too. They will probably pay for Jasper's surgery. I know it's easy to lose faith, but you have to be optimistic, for your son."

Anna nodded, and Addison smiled at her and handed her a tissue. "Thanks," she said. "How far along are you?" she asked, looking at Addison's stomach.

"About twenty five weeks. And – oh!" Thing One had given a particularly hard kick.

"I saw the outline of a foot!" Anna said.

"Yep, Thing One is a kicker. She must have missed her brother, though. She usually aims for him."

"Dr. Montgomery?" Izzie asked, coming up to her with Alex by her side. They were unconsciously holding hands. "The Chief and Dr. Bailey want you to come have a look at Jasper's scans."

"We'll have more information for you soon," Addison told Anna before leaving with Alex and Izzie.

* * *

"Got it all?" Mark asked, walking to the back of Derek's car. Inside were several gallons of blue and pink paint. Derek nodded, and Preston, George, and Alex moved to get them out of his car.

They all carried them up to the nursery. The fluffy white carpet was covered by a tarp, on top of which lay a pizza, several bags of chips and numerous liters of soda. The men set the paint down and got to work.

They were all glad none of the women were there to get a picture. Paining a nursery in various shades of cotton candy couldn't exactly be considered manly. Although they would appreciate it later, the girls would tease them if they actually saw them painting it.

The nursery was large, and the painting took several hours, especially since it had to pass both Adele's and eventually Addison's inspection. Also, the boys took several breaks to eat snacks.

"Derek, you missed a spot."

"Jeez, Mark, you sound like a girl."

"I just want Addison's nursery to be freaking perfect, alright?"

"Well if you would shut the hell up, maybe I could concentrate better!"

"Stop being an asshole, Derek."

"Stop being an adulterous sociopath."

"Bastard."

"Wife-stealer."

"Wussie."

"Manwhore."

Mark finally dipped his brush into the pink paint and flung it at Derek. It splattered all over his clothes and his face and onto the wall behind him, which, luckily, was pink also. Derek jabbed his own brush into the blue paint and aimed at Mark. Unfortunately he hit Alex instead, who was quick to retaliate. George joined in eagerly, but Preston tried to stay out of it, at least until Alex got paint all down his back. The paint war continued until George got blue paint on the pink wall.

"George!" everyone groaned. They had to redo the wall and after that, nobody ever wanted to see a can of paint ever again.

* * *

"Thing Two, you have to stop kicking mommy. She has to scrub in for a surgery in about three minutes. And then she has to come back and help take care of Jasper. So, please Thing Two? How 'bout if you take a little nap. There you go. Mommy loves you."

"She's gone completely mental," Cristina said. "Completely."

"Um, Cristina . . . you never exactly got to that stage of pregnancy, you know. Who knows what you could have been saying," laughed Meredith.

"Well, if that's what happened to Satan, I'm kind of glad I didn't get to that point." She and Meredith continued to watch Addison rub slow circles over her belly, talking to her babies.

Addison fumbled with the ties of her scrub cap. Suddenly larger hands replaced hers, and she smiled back at Derek. "Thanks, honey," she said jokingly.

"No problem, darling," he replied with a grin. He bent down and gave her stomach a kiss. "Be good in surgery for mommy, you two, okay?"

Addison laughed, and Derek joined her after a minute, pulling her scrub top down. She couldn't regret the hot drunk sex that had got them to that moment at all.

* * *

**Wow, this is 26 chapters, guys. Thanks for sticking with me. Seriously :D.**

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 27**

**Well, we're on the home stretch now people. Only a few more chapters left! This isn't the longest chapter ever but I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Good morning Anna, Joe, and Jasper!" Addison walked into their room. Anna and Joe looked tired but hopeful, and Jasper gave her a huge grin.

"Wow, Dr. Montgomery, you're in an usually good mood. Someone give you a hormone fix?" Alex, who was already there, asked her.

"Thank you, Dr. Karev, for being so professional and so understanding," Addison told him with a poisonously sweet smile.

"My pleasure." The two stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Karev, I have other things I could have you doing . . ." Addison threatened, but she didn't really mean it.

Just then Mark came in and handed her a milkshake, which completely distracted her. "Yum, strawberry! Thanks, Mark."

"No problem. I saved your ass," he muttered to Alex.

"Okay, surgery today! Dr. Bailey and Dr. Webber will be doing the majority of the work. You've already met them but they'll be in again in a few minutes. They will be the ones removing most of the tumor. Dr. Sloan here will take care of suturing. Your son will have multiple incisions and Dr. Sloan is the best at delicate work like that. Dr. Burke will take care of any complications concerning blood vessels around the heart. I will be overseeing the procedure and helping out with the more delicate parts, since Jasper is so small. We are all very optimistic," she told them with a smile. They looked overwhelmed, but Anna squeezed her son's hand gently and nodded at Addison.

"Hey, kid," Mark said. "You get to wear a funny hat." He carefully secured a cap over Jasper's dark waves.

"Why?" Jasper asked, fascinated by Mark.

"Well, you're gonna go to sleep for a while, buddy, and I need you to wear this. Dr. Karev, Dr. Montgomery and I will all be wearing hats too."

"Okay," Jasper agreed.

Half an hour later Alex and Mark carefully wheeled Jasper's bed to the OR. Addison exchanged a last glance with Anna and Joe before following, Bailey, Richard, Meredith, and George at her heels. When they reached the OR they were met by Burke, Cristina, and Izzie.

"Scalpel," Addison and Bailey called at the same time, and it began. None of them noticed the full gallery above, but it was probably better that way.

"I need more blood," Addison said quickly. She, Richard and Bailey were all having to work at the same time to remove the extensive tissue of the parasitic twin inside Jasper. Burke was waiting for them to get closer to the heart. Derek had joined them and was carefully separating Jasper's nerves from the fetus's. When she met his eyes over the exam table, she knew they were both thinking about their lost son. They should not have been emotionally attached, but they were, and they needed to save this boy.

"Pretty crazy, huh? Carrying a whole 'nother person inside of you?" Alex asked.

"Ahem," Addison said. "Actually, I'm carrying two."

"I meant – I meant for years. And not even knowing it. I know that the parasite isn't alive, but it still performs functions and stuff."

"I think it's creepy," Izzie said. "Cool, but creepy."

"Preston, I need you right here. We're near the pulmonary artery."

"I got it, Miranda, thanks."

Addison carefully pulled part of the fetus out of Jasper's body cavity.

"Whoa, we got a head!" Alex said.

"You can see one of its eyes!" George marveled.

"When you're done checking out parasites, O'Malley, you can come help me remove this," Bailey retorted.

"There. I think that's it," Richard said several hours later.

"Good work everybody," Derek said.

Addison, her job done, was watching Jasper's monitor. "You did good," she whispered to him. Suddenly she groaned, and had the attention of everybody in the OR. "I'm fine," she said quickly. "Fine. Just contractions. Nothing to worry about," she insisted when nobody seemed to believe her. Carefully she lowered herself from against the wall and onto the floor.

Suddenly Jasper's heartbeat elevated. "We got a bleeder!" Everybody moved quickly, but the world seemed to be fading for Addison. The blues of scrubs blended with silver and white and Addison could've sworn she was in a snowstorm . . . and then she thought it was fog . . . and then everything went black.

* * *

"Addison fainted!" Mark yelled. He wanted to go over there, but he was in the middle of stitching up Jasper's side. Derek ran over, while Burke worked quickly to control the bleed.

Derek slipped his arms gently under Addison's legs and lifted her onto the awaiting gurney. He grabbed one of her hands with his and used the other to maneuver the bed.

"Oh my – what's – is Jasper okay?" Anna asked, seeing them come out of the OR.

"I'll explain if you follow me," Derek said, and they all rushed along with Addison. "Jasper is fine. There was a slight complication but Dr. Burke has it under control."

"Then what . . ." Joe asked, looking at Addison.

"She collapsed," Derek told them in a pained voice. "In surgery, she collapsed."

"Dr. Shepherd?" Nurse Olivia said. "She's bleeding." The bed was still rolling at a breakneck speed to an exam room, but Derek stopped steering to focus on Addison. He could see the blood pooling under her. There wasn't a lot, which was reassuring, but Derek was still terrified.

Bailey was waiting for them with outside an empty exam room. She had clearly run there after surgery. "Derek, call Nancy. I'll take care of Addison. She's twenty five weeks, right?"

Derek nodded and called his sister. She picked up on the second ring, but Derek was unable to speak. A small hand tugged the phone from his.

"It's Addison," Meredith told Nancy quietly. "Sorry, I know you probably don't want to speak to the slutty intern, but Derek froze up and Addison is bleeding . . ."

Derek rested his back against the outside wall of Addison's room. His legs felt weak and he slid slowly down to a sitting position. He remembered the same thing happening to Addison in the OR, and he was again caught up in the panic.

There was a thump, and Mark was suddenly beside him. He was shaking but otherwise incapable of movement. When he had met Mark as a child, he had always assumed they would grow up together and get married and have families. He also knew that they would be there for each other through the hard times. He did not think that they would be waiting for a woman they had both possibly gotten pregnant and who soon might not be pregnant at all.

* * *

**Sorry 'bout the cliffie. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days.**

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 28**

**A lot of random things happen in this chapter ... but it is definitely lighter and happier than the last one, plus it was fun to write :D**

* * *

Meredith carefully opened the door to Addison's room, glancing at Mark and Derek sitting devastated outside. She didn't realize that the situation was a mirror of one a few months ago. This time, it was Addison on the bed and Meredith begging for her to be okay.

Addison lay almost completely still, her brilliant hair standing out against the pure white pillow. There were so many people crowding around her that the only other thing visible to Meredith was the bump of her stomach.

Richard was there, of course. He was as much a father to Addison as he was to her. Bailey was there and Cristina was there and Izzie was there. A nurse and an intern Meredith didn't recognize were also there.

A collective sigh of relief roused Meredith from her musing. "It's just . . . It's just a partial placental praevia." Bailey said, clearly still recovering from the scare. "She fainted from blood loss. It's a minor case, but she must not have noticed the bleeding during the surgery."

Meredith felt her shoulders, which had been tense with dread, suddenly slump. "So . . . what exactly does this mean for the pregnancy?" she asked.

"Addison will really need to take it easy and cut back, but it isn't severe enough that she has to be on permanent bed rest."

"Is she going to wake up?" Izzie asked.

"Any minute now," Bailey said.

"Derek, Mark!" Meredith yelled, leaving the room. "She's okay," she breathed when they rushed up to her. "She's fine. Partial placental praevia, but she's fine."

Mark pushed past her to enter the room as quickly as possible. Derek gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek and hurried after Mark.

"What – what happened?" Addison asked. "I – there was fog – Thing One and Thing Two – are they – Derek?"

"They're fine," Derek assured her quickly. "It was partial placental previa. A portion of your cervix is being covered by the placenta."

"How severe is the bleeding?" she asked, going into doctor mode.

"Not very," he told her, and she nodded.

"I was at risk for it, I guess. I've had an abortion, I've had two closely spaced pregnancies, I'm over 35, and the placenta is large because there are twins. It makes sense." She glanced at the ultrasound. "Neither of them is in distress."

"It's very minor, Addison, but you need to be _extremely _careful. This is already a high risk pregnancy. You're 40. You're having an exceptionally rare type of twins. You've already fainted once from dehydration. It's a miracle you're even pregnant at all," Bailey said.

Addison sighed. She tried to convince herself that Meredith, Izzie and Cristina were _not _looking at her, but she didn't really succeed. She remembered the miscarriage nightmare, and tears pooled in her eyes. Her hormones took over and in a minute she was sobbing.

"I – I . . ." she never got any further than that. Derek sat on the edge of her bed, and Mark rubbed slow circles over her back. She carefully wrapped her arms around her stomach, cradling the babies.

"It's okay," she whispered. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay."

Just then Alex rushed in. "What'd I miss? Addison, are you okay?"

The situation was quickly explained. Meredith volunteered to sit with Addison for a few more minutes. She was resting in bed for the remainder of the day so they could keep an eye on her condition.

"That was scary," Izzie sighed outside Addison's room.

"Yeah, definitely," Alex agreed. "And that surgery was exhausting. Jasper is stable though. You want to go get something to eat?"

She agreed and they sat in the stairwell, just enjoying each other's company. "So . . . my mother wants to have the wedding in May, or possibly early June," Izzie told Alex.

"That sounds fine to me. You know my mother won't be much help," he said with a sad smile.

"I know, but we've got it under control. Don't worry about it," said Izzie, taking his hand. "Now, I kind of want an outside wedding. I was thinking . . ."

Alex never thought he'd be the guy talking about dress fittings and flower colors with a girl, but here he was. And he had to admit he was enjoying it. At least a little bit.

* * *

"Addie?"

"Nancy? You're here?" Addison asked, delighted.

"Yeah, I came to check on you, sweetie," Nancy said. She hurried over to the bed and gave Addison a hug. "I can only stay a few days, but I wanted to examine you myself."

"Thanks, Nance."

A few minutes later, Addison was clutching a new ultrasound picture and a coat. "Okay, Addie, we can get you home now."

"I want a nice, warm bath in the huge bathtub in my hotel room. That sounds so good right now."

Nancy nodded. "That's fine, but I want to keep an eye on you. Can I stay in your hotel room with you?"

"Nancy, of course," Addison laughed. "Oh – but I was having a girl's night with some people from the hospital. Is that okay?"

"Will the slutty intern be there?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes."

"Alright, I guess I'll manage. Now get your coat on and get in the wheelchair."

"I'm not riding in a wheelchair, Nancy."

"Yes you are, Addison, or you're not leaving." Addison pouted but gave in. "I guess I should say hi to my brother," Nancy fake moaned as they rode down the elevator.

Addison laughed. "I'll page him."

Derek met them in the entrance with Meredith. "Can I get a ride?" she asked. Nancy nodded vaguely while talking with Derek. Callie and Izzie joined them a few minutes later. "Cristina can't come till later," Meredith told him. "She and Burke had some thing with her mother."

The girls eventually made it back to the hotel. Addison quickly attempted to clean up some of her clothes.

The phone rang, and it was Carolyn Shepherd. "Hey, mom," Nancy said. "Yes, Addie is fine. There was a slight complication, but the twins are fine. I'll have her call you tomorrow. Yes, I'll bring you an ultrasound picture. Yeah. Yeah, she's due in April. I'll have Derek call too. Yep. Alright mom. Love you too. Bye."

"She was freaking out, but she's okay now," Nancy told Addison. "She's so excited that there's going to be more additions to the Shepherd clan. Like out of her mind excited. She always wanted you and Derek to have kids."

Meredith looked uncomfortable. "We are divorced; she does realize that, right?" Addison asked with a laugh.

"She might be in denial," Nancy admitted. "But don't worry, we love you whether you're married to Derek or not."

"I think I'm going to take a bath."

By the time Addison walked into the bathroom, a steaming bath was ready. The other girls had poured lots of scented bubble bath in. Addison quickly stripped down out of her hospital gown. Normally she would have been more self conscious, but by that point she was too tired to care. Besides, every time she had an ultrasound they all saw her half naked anyway.

Addison sank down into the bubbles and sighed. For a while she amused herself by making bubble creations on her round stomach. The other women went to the store to get snacks and chocolate and movies. Addison thought she was alone until Meredith walked in the room. Addison jumped but then realized Meredith had already seen her naked. She sighed and lay back.

"It's not fair," Meredith said quietly.

"You're right. It isn't fair. I'm fat," Addison said, making another mound of bubbles.

"Everyone is glad, though." Addison gave her a strange look. "Your being pregnant makes everybody happy, including Derek's family, even though you're divorced. I've heard the stories. Everyone in his family loves you and always has loved you, since you walked in the door. I'm just the slutty intern who slept with him."

"They'll like you once they get to know you. I know it's hard right now, but once they see that Derek is committed to you, they'll make an effort."

"Okay," said Meredith. "Thanks."

The others arrived back and they all sat on Addison's humongous white hotel bed. Cristina arrived before too long. "Look what movie we got," Callie laughed.

"Baby mama?" Addison grinned. "Well, at least I know that I'm actually the mother of the children I'm carrying. That's reassuring, considering I don't really know much else. Like the paternity."

They all ate chips and soda and pizza. Addison ate most of the candy and the others pretended to get mad at her. "Thing Two is a sweet tooth," she protested.

"I don't think it's Thing Two that's the sweet tooth," Callie said, rolling her eyes.

"I'll second that," said Nancy.

When they were sure Addison was asleep, they discussed the baby shower. Nancy was invited and she even showed them the designer diaper bag she'd bought for Addison.

"The Webbers already bought cribs. Adele called me," Nancy explained. She had met the Webbers when Derek and Addison had been residents. "She also got the cutest little white canopies for them. I haven't seen the nursery yet, I'll have to make Derek show me before I leave, but I'm sure it'll look great. Shit!" Nancy said suddenly as Addison stirred.

"You guys let me fall asleep? I hate you," she muttered. "It's only eight o'clock. Hey, what's this? Wine? And tequila? And margaritas? Now I really hate you all," she muttered.

"Cristina, you let Addison find out about the booze!" Callie said.

"Hey, that wasn't _my _fault!" Cristina argued.

"Whatever, we should just get drinking," Meredith said, opening the tequila.

"Hey, this is my hotel room, and I say no drinking!" Addison yelled. The others ignored her and the alcohol was passed around and quickly consumed. "This is so unfair! I have to drink this freaking disgusting cranberry juice that someone bought! Who did that?" she asked angrily.

"Guilty," Nancy giggled after her third shot of tequila. "This is fun. Even though that one," she pointed at Izzie, "thinks I'm a McBitch."

"Haha, Nancy, that was a joke. I was kidding. Seriously. Plus it was like two years ago," Izzie laughed as she downed the rest of her margarita in a single gulp.

Addison was forced to watch as the cups and bottles piled up. "What movie should we watch now?" she asked.

"Saw III!" Cristina yelled.

"The Dark Knight!" Meredith screamed.

"Mean Girls!" Izzie countered.

"I was actually kind of thinking of Enchanted," Addison mused. The others groaned.

"Addison, we are ignoring your motherly hormones," Nancy said, swaying drunkenly as she stood.

"You are all disgusting," Addison pouted.

"Let's talk about men!" Izzie said excitedly.

"Oh boy," Addison said.

"Okay, sorry, but I need to vent," Cristina interjected quickly. "Burke is driving me insane. I swear to god he's actually a woman and I'm a married lesbian. He cleans the house every freaking day. It has to be spotless, even more spotless than that stupid apartment. And he cooks his perfect meals and chats with his 'mama' every night. It's soooo annoying."

"You think you have problems?" Meredith asked, the alcohol making her voice shoot through two octaves. Although she could usually hold her alcohol, she had drunk enough tonight that she sounded just as drunk as the rest of them. "Derek wants a freaking white picket fence and the 2.5 kids and everything. Although he's already well on his way to that," she said, glancing at Addison. "Anyway. He wants marriage, he wants a house, he wants all this _commitment. _I don't do well with commitment."

"We know," all the others chorused, except Nancy. Addison pouted angrily into her cranberry juice.

"Well I don't even know if I'm gay or straight. Top that," Callie said.

"How goes things in the world of Izzie and Alex?" Meredith asked.

"Good," Izzie said dreamily. "By the way, I like this; we should do it more often. But anyway, good. The sex is amazing, the wedding is slowly coming together, and things are just . . . good. For once."

"Well congrats," Cristina said sarcastically. "What about you, Satan? How are things with your McDreamy and McSteamy?"

"Hey, McDreamy is mine," Meredith protested.

"Well unfortunately for all you horrible, terrible gossips, I am not drunk. So I don't have to tell you anything. Or spill any embarrassing secrets," Addison said smugly.

"Come on," they all moaned.

"Fine, but I need pickles, cheetos, and ice cream first."

"Nancy?" Izzie called. She was closest to the refrigerator, but, "Okay, Nancy's passed out. I'll get it."

"Good, because I can't get up," Addison admitted. "Fine. Derek and I are just friends. Good friends, but just friends. Mark, well, is Mark. I got really horny _once, _just once, in my second trimester and did him."

"So who's better?" Cristina asked. "McDreamy or McSteamy?"

"Well, sex with Derek _is _amazing, but Mark definitely did learn some things during all those years as a manwhore. He can do stuff with his tongue that, well, Callie or Nancy can tell you. Anyway, like I said, Derek is good, but there's no beating Mark." There was silence as they all pondered that. "I can't wait!" Addison suddenly squealed.

"For what?" the rest of them asked.

"For your hangovers!" she said delightedly.

Callie grumbled, but brightened a second later. "Well, Addison, I can't wait either. For labor!" she laughed hysterically.

"I'm having a c-section because of my placental previa," Addison reminded them complacently.

"Right," Callie said grouchily.

Eventually all the women passed out, or fell asleep, in Addison's case, on the big white bed. They would be found in the morning by Mark, Derek, Alex and Preston, all wondering where all the women had gone.

It was strange how one pregnancy and two babies could bring everyone together, but it had.

* * *

**So like I said, just a fun, happy chapter. But at least the twins are okay - and they'll be here soon!**

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 29**

* * *

A week after her scare, Addison, Mark, and Derek walked around a fair in Seattle. The twinkling lights shone through the late February mist. Addison nibbled on blue cotton candy, while Mark tried to convince Derek to go on all the scary rides.

Although she couldn't ride the rides herself, Derek and Mark had brought her here to officially celebrate her pregnancy and the health of her babies. They had already promised to take her to Disneyland as soon as the twins were old enough.

At nearly seven months pregnant with twins, even Addison's maternity clothes were getting small. She was reduced to wearing a green and white striped shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. Her belly button protruded through the shirt, which Addison constantly had to pull down.

"Come on, Derek, don't be a wimp. It only goes upside down three times."

"Four, Mark."

"Be a man, Shep. Let's go."

"I just ate."

"I'd go with you Mark, if I could," Addison told them, grinning. She knew that, if anything, would provoke Derek and possibly make him ride with Mark.

"I know you would, Adds."

"Just because I'm not insane like you two . . ."

"Excuse me?" a young blonde said. She was clearly drunk and staggered slowly over to their group, her skirt almost nonexistent and her shirt pushed distastefully low. She stood in front of all three of them, but she was looking at Mark. "There are two person seats on the Ferris wheel, and I was wondering if you would like to . . ."

"Sorry," said Mark shortly. He wrapped his arm around Addison's shoulders. Addison couldn't help raising one eyebrow at the woman, who blushed and stumbled along.

Derek and Addison snorted. "What?" Mark asked.

"If someone had told me that Mark Sloan would have _ever_ blown off a slutty blonde girl for a pregnant lady, I would have laughed myself silly," Derek stated, chortling.

"You forgot the part where the pregnant lady is smoking hot," Addison pouted.

"Well, Addie, no offense, but you're huge. Smoking hot, but ginormous. I think you and Nancy got it wrong. You must be having quadruplets, at least." Addison smacked Derek.

They continued walking along the boardwalk next to the water, which was lined with lights. Addison smiled as both of them grabbed one of her hands. It reminded her of her first day back, and also of different, more carefree days in New York. They had been young and wild then. Now they all had a family together. _Life is never perfect,_ Addison thought, _but this is pretty damn close._

"You know, Adds, fun as this is, it isn't really why we brought you here," Derek said after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" Addison asked.

"We wanted to celebrate, Addie. Celebrate that the babies are safe and just your pregnancy in general."

"I . . . really? Thanks, Mark. And thanks, Derek."

"When we first met, I never thought this was where we'd end up," Derek mused.

Addison snorted. "I don't think anyone could have dreamed up this situation. As least anyone sane."

They all chuckled as they strolled beside the ocean, reveling in the love and comfort of their small family, going on into the glittering city lights.

* * *

The next day was quite a bit different from the quiet, peaceful night. Addison had a surgery at two in the morning and then another one at five.

Bailey smiled at the sight of sleeping Addison. She had crashed on one of the beds sitting in the hallway, too tired to make it even to an on-call room. Bailey remembered her own exhaustion when she was pregnant with Tuck and knew it had to be even worse for her friend, since she was carrying twins.

Suddenly Addison's pager went off, and her friend sat up quickly. "Wha – oh, shit. Urgh. I just wish everybody would stay _well_ for a little while," she yelled in frustration.

Addison stomped off to go make sure little Monica Ramirez wouldn't die. After having to shock the tiny chest several times, Addison made sure Monica was stable for several minutes before leaving the room. She stopped outside the NICU and leaned against it.

Everything seemed to be crashing down on her. She was exhausted and hormonal, and she'd already had too much surgery, and it was only seven in the morning. In addition, she was afraid for her children growing inside her. She was afraid of losing them, afraid that her body would, once again, betray her. And there was just so much more to worry about . . .

The stress added up far too quickly and Addison began to cry. She sat there crying for ten minutes before Bailey walked up. "Addison, what's wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"I just, I just, I just . . . can't do this. I can't do all of it," Addison bawled. Bailey sat beside Addison and rubbed her shoulder, but Addison's crying did not calm down.

"What's the matter?" Derek asked, running up to them quickly when he saw Addison crying.

"She's just a little stressed out," Bailey told him quietly.

"Okay, I've got it from here," Derek told Bailey. "Seriously," he added when she narrowed her eyes at him. He sat down beside Addison and let her cry on his shoulder. "Addie, what's the matter?" he asked after a while.

She tried to answer several times but just started hiccupping. "There's just so much Derek, and I'm so, so tired."

"It'll be okay. You'll get through it," he said soothingly. "We're all here to help you, Addie."

"I'm scared I won't be a good mom, Der." She rarely called him that, and her voice when she said it told him how vulnerable she was.

"Addie, _of course _you'll be a good mother."

"But, Derek, what if I turn out like my mother? All cold and distant and stuff? I mean, my mom and dad weren't exactly model parents or anything. Hell, I wasn't even allowed to call them mom or dad. What if I turn out like them?"

Derek took both her hands and looked into her eyes. "Addison, that won't happen, I promise. I've seen how badly you want these babies and I know you are to work hard to be everything they need. Nobody's perfect, Addie, but I can't think of anyone I'd rather have responsible for my children." He gently reached out his hand to rub the spot where his children were. Addison rested her head on his shoulder again, and they both sat comfortably for a few minutes. "Come on, Addie, I have an idea. This will cheer you up, trust me," Derek said, getting up and extending his hand to help her up too.

"Okay, what exactly . . ."

"A certain day is coming up," Derek said wickedly. "Tomorrow, actually. And I was wondering if you would like to introduce the tradition to Seattle."

"Derek, we can't," Addison said, laughing as she remembered.

"Yes, we can. I'll tell Mark. Meet us here at two in the morning, okay?"

"You better bring lots of food, Derek Shepherd."

"Alright," he laughed. "Me and Mark can pick up some of the, uh, _other _stuff as well."

"Okay, I'll get some too." She grinned in anticipation, her depression forgotten.

"You're plotting something!" Preston said when he saw her face.

"Maybe," she admitted.

"Fine, don't tell me." He pretended to be upset. "Want to come check on Jasper with me?"

"Okay, sure. But, Preston, I know there's something you're not telling me either." He merely glanced at her as he started off towards Jasper's room. "Hey, slow down for the pregnant woman!" she called.

"Jasper!" Addison said happily as she entered the room. The little boy was awake and playing with toy trucks on his bed. "How are you?" she asked. He gave her a large smile and resumed playing. "Glad to see he's doing so well."

"Yes, thanks to you and Dr. Burke. And your team, of course," Anna said.

She and Burke stayed to talk to Joe and Anna for a few more minutes. It was a calm day at the hospital. Burke settled with his back to the clear glass of the railing of the overpass so he could watch the sunset, and Addison slowly lowered herself to sit beside him.

"So how are things with your house, Preston?" Addison asked after a few minutes.

"Good. They're good," he told her slowly.

"Preston, we can sit here all day if you want. I know you have something to say, so just . . . say it. Get it out."

He met her bright blue eyes with his dark ones. "Did you want kids? Before you got pregnant, did you want kids?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "More than anything."

"Hmm," he said softly.

"What?" she asked, raising one eyebrow in her famous Addison look. "Don't tell me you made a bet on the father of my babies, Preston."

He chuckled. "No, I certainly didn't do that, although it seems like everyone else has. But, you know, at this point in my life . . . I don't know. Things worked out with Cristina. I'm married, I have a good stable job, and a house . . . I could provide for a family, you know? I always thought that was what I would do. But I don't want to turn Cristina into something she's not, and I don't want to force her to do something she doesn't want to do."

"Wow, Preston, you really needed to get that off your chest," Addison told him. She thought for a moment, and tucked her long red hair behind her ears. Then she set her hands on her belly before answering. "I think Cristina is probably scared of being a mother, but it doesn't mean that she doesn't want to be one. I think she wants to establish her career more first. You can let her know that you eventually want kids, and tell her that you've been waiting to have them. Then make sure she knows you'll be there to help her through it."

Preston nodded. "Thanks, Addison."

"No problem." She smiled. "Hey, at least you guys are speaking to each other."

"Funny," he said sarcastically. "So what about you? You seem excited to be a mom."

"Yeah, I always wanted to be one. But as you know, fate got in my way a few times. But now I'm ready. I just don't want to turn out like my mom, you know?"

"Not really," he admitted. "My mama raised me well. But, Addison, I'm sure you'll do an excellent job. I've seen you with patients, you're a natural." She nodded her thanks. "So are you going to tell me what the three Musketeers are planning?"

"Nope, you find out tomorrow!" she informed him with a grin.

* * *

**Haha. So what are Derek, Mark, and Addison planning? Knowing them, it can't be something good :D  
I made fun of myself a little in this chapter, lol. Did you catch that?**

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 30**

* * *

"I HATE VALENTINES DAY!" Richard yelled at the top of his lungs. Addison, Mark and Derek giggled from an alcove three hallways away.

Seattle Grace was a vision in pink. Addison was personally very proud of her handy work. She had found some especially obnoxious cupid decorations that looked perfect.

Back in New York, Richard had been notorious for his hatred of Valentine's day as a resident. He bemoaned the entire holiday, and Derek and Addison had heard him moaning to Ellis Grey about it years ago. As interns, they decorated the hospital for the holiday. Together the three made a joke of it for years.

Addison, Derek, and Mark walked back through the halls until they found Richard having a tantrum. "You three! I hate you!" he told them loudly.

"I'm called Satan for a reason, Richard," Addison laughed.

Meredith and Izzie were giggling hysterically at the ridiculous decorations. Alex was trying to get the glitter out of his eyes and the confetti off his feet. Bailey looked almost as annoyed as Richard, and Burke shook his head in disbelief.

"Too bad we know you so well, huh Richard?" Addison called.

"Why did I _ever _invite you back to work here?" he wondered aloud. "And with a pay raise, too."

"Toldja I could cheer you up!" Derek laughed, kissing her cheek.

"Rounds!" Bailey yelled to the interns and residents. "I don't care what unofficial holiday it is, people are dying while you fools are standing around! Let's move!"

"Right, rounds. I've gotta go, there's been a surplus of pregnant women lately. But thanks, Derek," Addison said as she left. Alex and his interns fell in behind her after a few minutes. "Damn it!" Addison muttered. "I have to pee _again. _This totally sucks. Karev, just be glad you'll never be pregnant!"

"Um, okay," he said, obviously creeped out. The interns giggled. Addison glared at them before disappearing into the bathroom.

Finally they made it to the room of the patient. "Hello, Ms. Stone. I'm Dr. Montgomery, head of neonatal."

"Hi," the woman said timidly. She was in her early twenties and had pale blonde hair and green eyes. "You can call me Kayla."

"Kayla, then. We're just going to get an ultrasound. This says you're about twenty weeks along, is that right?"

"Yes," Kayla said quietly. Addison tried to give the young woman a reassuring smile.

"This might be a little cold, Kayla. Now, let's see if we can find – oh, there's your baby."

"Lila. Her name's Lila. Gregory would have wanted her to be named Lila. What?" Kayla asked desperately when Addison didn't say anything.

"Well, Kayla, Lila is fine right now. It appears that she has some intestinal problems, however. They'll have to be corrected with surgery when she's born." Kayla put her head in her hands as Addison's pager went off. She put her hand on Kayla's quickly. "Don't worry, Kayla, Lila will be fine."

Addison hurried to the pit to answer her page. She nearly slipped and was only on her feet because Alex grabbed her elbow just in time. She knew nothing but that it was supposedly an emergency, so it was a little anti-climatical to rip aside the curtain only to find a girl. She looked bored and rather annoyed at being in the ER.

"What happened?" Addison asked Bailey, who was already there, breathlessly.

"This is Tiffany," Bailey said. "She's fourteen, fifteen weeks pregnant, and, from the results of these tests, hasn't eaten in at least a week. She was brought in because she fainted at school."

Addison scrutinized the girl closely. She was indeed very skinny, except for a small bump because of the baby. "Tiffany, I'm Dr. Montgomery." She glanced at Tiffany's chart. "Get an IV, she's dehydrated. Tiffany, can you tell me why you're not eating?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Tiffany merely shrugged. Addison saw from her file she had been hospitalized once before and sent to a therapist for anorexia. "Okay, Tiffany, Dr. Karev will do an IV while I get an ultrasound, okay?"

"Great, I'll get fat again." was all Tiffany said.

"No, you won't, but it doesn't matter, because without it you and your baby could die," Addison said sternly. She moved the ultrasound wand, silently praying that the baby was okay, no matter how nonchalant Tiffany seemed about it. "Tiffany, why aren't you eating?" she asked again. "Especially when you're pregnant? You could have lost the baby."

Tiffany hesitated, and at first Addison thought she wasn't going to answer. Then she said quietly, as if whispering something forbidden, "I stopped eating a while ago because I wanted to fit in. People like you," she said to Addison, her voice venomous, "don't understand, because you're already beautiful. But when I finally got thin enough to hang out with _those_ girls and got a boyfriend and everything, I got pregnant. And I was too scared to have an abortion, but I thought if I didn't eat that nobody would be able to tell, at least for a while until I figured out what to do."

Addison sighed. "Tiffany, I know being popular seems really important right now, and I know you think I don't understand what your life is like. But your social status is not worth you or your baby's life. And for your information, I was a band geek with braces in high school."

"She was," Mark affirmed, sticking his head around the curtain. "I've seen the pictures."

"Thank you for your input, Mark," Addison said dryly. He grinned at her cheekily and stepped back around the curtain, which was probably a wise decision.

A silence fell over them as Addison examined the baby. Finally, to break the silence, she asked, "So, is your boyfriend the father of your baby?"

"I'm not sure," Tiffany said, unconcerned. She must have assumed Addison was judging her because she said aggressively, "Who's the father of YOUR baby? Was it that guy Mark?"

"Babies, and it's a long story," Addison told her.

"You don't know who the father is either," Tiffany accused. Addison blushed but pretended to be focused on putting away the ultrasound.

"Tiffany!" someone screamed. The curtain was, once again pulled aside; this time to reveal a middle aged man and a hysterical woman. "What - what's the matter? Tiffany, are you okay?" the woman asked, seeming nearly in tears.

Addison answered calmly, hoping to calm the woman down, but her words had the opposite effect. "Ma'am, I'm Dr. Montgomery, double board certified neonatal surgeon and OB/GYN . . ."

"OB? Why does my daughter need an obstetrician? Tiffany - she's not - you're not pregnant. Are you?" the woman asked, glancing at the ultrasound machine in the corner. She looked to Addison for an answer, but Addison was looking at Tiffany.

"So what if I am? It's not like you care," Tiffany said.

Tiffany's mother's mouth fell open. "But - how did - do you have a boyfriend? I didn't know you were sexually active. This - this is just - but you can take care of it, right?" she asked Addison.

"Mrs. Morton, Tiffany is almost four months pregnant. The baby is smaller than normal because of a lack of nutrients, but she is doing very well."

"She?" Mr. Morton asked. Addison nodded. She wouldn't have normally told them the sex of the baby unless she was sure they wanted to know, but she was worried that neither Tiffany nor her mother saw the baby as an actual person.

"This is terrible," Mrs. Morton moaned.

"Addie? Oh, sorry," Derek said quickly, giving the Morton's a smile. "I brought you a smoothie. It's banana - well, banana something. Some kind of berry. Raspberry, maybe? Blueberry, strawberry, blackberry? I forget. Anyway," he said, handing it to her, "the chief wants to talk to you when you're done here."

She nodded her thanks and then turned back to the small family in front of her. "See, it's not that bad. Dr. Montgomery is pregnant, and men bring her smoothies," Tiffany was saying.

"She is a grown up, accomplished woman who is probably ready for that baby and wanted it in the first place!" Mrs. Morton shrieked.

"Okay, okay," Addison said, putting her hands up. "Tiffany, I'll leave you and your parents to discuss this, but try to remember you are in a hospital. Dr. Karev will be back to check on you later. We want to get lots and fluids and nutrients into you for the baby. You'll probably be here for at least a night, most likely more." _And I'm getting a psyche consult for your whole family,_ she thought.

She, Alex, and the intern were on their way to yet another patient when Addison stopped.

"What now?" Alex asked, annoyed.

"Crap. I have to use the bathroom," Addison said, looking around for the nearest one.

"Again? Jeez," Alex said.

"When you have two babies using _your _bladder as a trampoline, Karev, then you can complain. But for now, do us all a favor and shut up," Addison said angrily. Despite her good mood from the practical joke, her hormones gave her mood swings. Addison went into the bathroom again, smirking slightly at Alex's furious look and the shocked faces of the interns. Satan indeed.

Finally, she ran out of patients and was forced to go see Richard. "Hello, Richard," she began cautiously. He would probably be mad about the Valentine's thing for weeks.

"Hello, Addie," he said, his voice frosty. She grinned, knowing he could only be mad at her for so long before he forgave her. "I think it's time you started thinking about maternity leave."

"Oh, so this is my punishment? Richard, you may be chief of surgery, but I am head of neonatology and a double board certified surgeon. You can't tell me when to go on maternity leave. Besides, I'm only 26 weeks."

He sighed. "I'm not saying this to punish you, Addison. But you have a stressful job and this is a high risk pregnancy. So you need to at least start thinking about maternity leave."

"Fine," she grumped. "But you can't fool me; this is _so _payback for the decorations. "And the fake cupids."

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I had swine flu. Haha just kidding. Anyway four more chappies, guys.**

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 31**

* * *

"Jeez, Callie, I am exhausted!" Addison said as she and Callie got out of Callie's car. "You better have lots of ice cream, chocolate, and fluffy pillows!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Callie said vaguely as she unlocked the door to her apartment, and Addison studied her curiously. She didn't have time to do anything else, however, because she was assailed by shouts of "Surprise!" as soon as she crossed the threshold.

Callie's living room was decorated in soft shades of blue and pink, and about thirty people occupied it, some of whom only looked vaguely familiar. Miranda, Meredith, Izzie, Cristina, Adele and Lexie were all there, as well as a bunch of doctors from the hospital whom she barely recognized. Naomi and Maya were there too, and apparently Callie had made some express calls to the east coast because Nancy, Kathleen and her daughter Sophie, and Savvy were there too.

"Sorry, the rest of the family couldn't come," Nancy explained quickly. "But they send their regards and want to see the babies as soon as they're born!"

"Hi, Aunt Addie!" eight year old Sophie said excitedly. "You really are huge!"

"Sophie!" Kathleen admonished while Addison rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know where she gets things like that!"

"Yeah, I wonder," Addison said sarcastically.

"Okay, cake first, or presents first? Or we could do games first!" Izzie interrupted excitedly.

"I don't care, as long as we get to sit down," she sighed in exasperation, but really she was touched. If someone had told her when she first visited Seattle Grace that the doctors staring at her in such hate would plan her a baby shower, she would have laughed until she cried.

Miranda stood up, and Addison recognized her Nazi expression. "I say we do games before Addison falls asleep in that chair. Over here we have pens and paper for guessing the when the babies will be born. The official due date is April 31, but she's 32 weeks right now and it doesn't look like she's going to make it that long. After that we have the toilet paper over here. Whoever measures out the length that fits around her stomach best wins a prize. Okay? Everybody ready?"

"I guess tomorrow," Nancy said, picking up a pen. Sorry, but you're huge, Addie! And you're eight months now."

Izzie, Meredith, and Cristina had taken over the toilet paper and were measuring it around their waists, making large bumps. "Hey, I'm not that big!" Addison protested, but they didn't look like they believed her.

"Hmm, I say April 7th," Naomi said, studying Addison.

"I call the 18th! It is _so _going to be the 18th!" Callie called.

"So, any names yet?" A doctor whose name she did not know asked.

"Uh, no, not exactly," Addison admitted.

"You better get a move on girl, especially if I'm right and they're born tomorrow," Nancy laughed.

"I guess the 24th. 24 is my luck number," Sophie informed them.

"Hey, I have a better idea than due dates!" Cristina called. "I have a running bet on the paternity!"

"What's paternity?" Sophie asked, confused.

"I didn't know it was up for debate," Maya said, amused, and Addison blushed.

It turned out that Naomi was closest in the toilet paper game, and as Addison did not go into labor at the party, they would have to wait on the due date results. Addison did manage to consume half the cake and a good portion of the ice cream, and then it was time for presents.

By the time everyone left, the floor was littered with toys that Addison had no place for. She had gotten high chairs, double strollers, baby swings, rockers, and numerous toys, blankets and clothes. Her most pressing problems was, of course, where to keep them, but Callie said she didn't mind her living room being cluttered until the 18th. It would turn out that Addison didn't have anything to worry about regarding space, but she didn't know it yet.

* * *

The next day was exhausting, and Addison knew she'd be forced to go on maternity leave before too long. It had gotten to the point where she was almost as pregnant as the actual mothers giving birth. Finally, she was almost ready to head home. She just had one more patient left.

"Hey, Tiffany, how are you doing," Addison whispered as she entered the fourteen-year-old's room. Tiffany had originally proven difficult but slowly warmed to Addison and her unborn child. Her parents slept in chairs beside her and Tiffany herself looked almost as tired as Addison.

"There she is," Addison said, pointing at the screen, and Tiffany smiled. "She's doing a lot better, she's almost up to average size and weight now."

"Cool," said Tiffany, looking at the screen.

"Have you made any decisions about her yet?" Addison asked.

Tiffany glanced at her parents, her expression softening. "Yeah, we're talked _a lot_, and we decided to keep her. Mom and Dad both promised to help, and she's become a real person to me, one that will love me unconditionally. I don't want to give that up."

"Yeah, I understand," Addison said softly as they watched the baby's movements.

"I'm bored here, though," Tiffany admitted.

"You can go home soon, and go back to school and everything," Addison promised.

"Yeah," Tiffany sighed. "It's just … I mean, this baby has taught me a lot of lessons. I have to think about both me and my baby now, and not be selfish. I can't believe that she almost died. And even before that, I didn't make very good decisions. But still, my friends … they haven't come here, haven't come to see me, haven't even called me."

"I think that means that they weren't your true friends," Addison told her gently, but she whirled around when there was a knock on the door and turned to find a boy who looked about fifteen. He had short brown hair and grey eyes, and he peered around Addison into the room.

"Is Tiff … is this Tiffany Morton's room?" he asked hesitantly, as if unsure if he should be there.

"Trey?" Tiffany asked, her eyes widening, and Addison stepped aside to let him in. He walked slowly to her side and took her hand.

"I just heard today that you were in the hospital, from Julie. I can't believe – you're really pregnant?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a girl," she said proudly. "And I'm keeping her. And Trey, I'm pretty sure she's your baby. But if you want to leave, I understand, my parents and I can raise her."

"She's really mine?" Trey asked wonderingly, and Tiffany nodded. "Then I'm not going anywhere. I have no idea how to be a dad, but, despite all that's happened, I really do care about you, Tiff."

Addison left then, a wide smile on her face. One of the best parts of her jobs was creating happy endings. It was gratifying to have seen Tiffany's positive progress in the last six weeks.

"And she's not the only one making progress," Addison told her stomach as she sat down with a sigh in the entrance of the hospital, her shift almost over. "You two are almost here, huh? You could come at any time. I can't wait to meet you two, you know. Lots of people can't wait to meet you. Like your daddies, Derek and Mark, and your grandparents Richard, Adele, and Carolyn, and all your aunties and uncles. We all can't wait to meet you."

Kicks assailed the wall of her stomach, so intense that Addison laughed out loud. "Yeah, I love you two too. But sometime soon, you're going to have to have names. Thing One and Thing Two are great nicknames, but most parents don't name their kids after Dr. Seuss characters."

More wild kicks proved that Addison's body could not hold the two active babies for too much longer. "Yeah, I bet you two are ready to get out of Mommy. But you have to stay for a few more weeks, just to make sure you're as healthy as possible when you come out. You'll have to have lots of energy so everyone can dote on you."

Addison checked her watch and saw that her shift was over. She was just heading out to her car when she was accosted by Derek and Mark. "Hey, Addie," they said with identical grins, and pulled a blindfold over her eyes.

"Damn it, Derek, Mark! You can't blind an eight month pregnant woman and expect her to walk! What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Addison yelled, frustrated and unsteady on her feet.

"We've got something to show you," Mark's voice said from somewhere to her right, and they both took one of her hands and led her to a car that she thought was Derek's.

"Derek, where are we going? I don't want to sleep in the wilderness tonight," Addison said, getting quite worked up as she realized they were headed for the trailer.

"Addie, just relax for a minute, will you?"

"Mark, tell him I don't want to go to the trailer," Addison pouted.

"It's this or the hotel," Mark pointed out. Addison sat back with a grumpy expression.

"Wait, why are you turning? Derek, where are you going? Ouch, dammit! I can't see, and I just fell over!"

Derek and Mark exchanged grins. Mark started grabbing the baby shower presents out of the backseat while Derek led Addison into the house, up the stairs, and through the door of the nursery. Adele, Savvy, Naomi and Miranda had put the finishing touches on it the night before.

The entire thing was light and breezy, with white cribs, draping canopies, and a loveseat tucked in the corner. Mark and Derek had even put the animal diapers in the elephant changing table.

Mark walked in and carefully set his armful of presents on the floor while Derek removed the blindfold from Addison's eyes. She had previously been grumbling but when the cloth obscuring her sight fell gently away, she gasped. Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the beautiful room.

"Oh my … what … Mark, Derek . . . thank you so, so much. I – nobody has ever done anything that even compares."

"Here's your key," Mark said, holding it out and dropping it in her palm.

"This whole house is for me?" she asked quietly, astounded.

"No," Derek said, "It's for all five of us."

They led her down the hall. "See, here's my room," Derek said, opening a door to reveal an indigo themed space. "Here's Mark's," a stylish but very comfortable room, "and here's yours." It was similar to her room in LA, with large windows, splashes of white and yellow, and gorgeous furniture.

"I have a house," she whispered.

"No, we _all _have a home, babe," Mark said with a grin.

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 32**

**Sorry. It's been practically forever! The next update will be quicker, I promise.  
Oh, and I wanted to reassure all you MerDer fans: Derek did not exactly move in with Mark and Addison, he just has a room in their house (for when he helps take care of the babies)**

* * *

Addison walked quickly into Kayla's room, her patient of a few weeks ago. The young woman was twenty seven weeks pregnant and baby Lila needed to come out.

"Alright, Kayla, you ready?" Addison asked as they wheeled her to the OR for her c-section.

"Sure, I guess so," Kayla said quietly.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I know you're scared, but we're going to do our best to get Lila out okay," Addison said soothingly. "This is my last c-section before I go on maternity leave, so we're going to make it good, alright?" she said teasingly, and Kayla smiled.

"What about her intestinal problems?" she asked anxiously.

"Well, they're not life-threatening, so we're going to make sure that Lila is stable before we operate," Addison explained.

"I wish Gregory was here," Kayla whispered. "He would know what to do. But me? I'm scared. I love Lila, but I freaked out when I found out I was pregnant. And then he died in a mountaineering accident several months ago – Lila is named after his grandmother, he loved her so much."

"I'm sorry, Kayla. But it's okay. Trust me; I'm going to get both you and Lila out of this just fine, alright?"

Kayla nodded bravely and Addison and Alex stood by as the epidural took hold. The c-section went well and in just a few hours, Addison gently picked up Lila Stone from her incubator. She rocked the baby as Alex wheeled the incubator behind her to Kayla's room, who was just waking up.

"Hey, what'd I tell you?" she asked Kayla with a smile. Kayla, however, only had eyes for Lila, and Addison handed her over carefully. She watched mother and daughter for a few moments before leaving, thinking of how, in just a few weeks, that was going to be her.

"So how'd your last surgery for a while go?" Mark asked as they headed out to his car.

"Good. Both mom and baby were just fine," Addison told him with a smile. "But I don't know what the hell I'm going to do now."

"Addie, we have an entire house with a new HD LCD flatscreen TV complete with surround and a large DVD collection and a brand new iMac. I'm sure we can find something to do. I took five days off this week, and you'll have Naomi, Maya and Sam soon."

"Okay, okay, you convinced me!" she said with a laugh. "I have to unpack all my stuff anyway, and make sure you guys did the nursery right. If I can get off the couch, that is. It's a wonder I can even move at all!"

"I can't believe they're really going to be here soon. I'm going to be a father in less than a month," Mark said. He sounded excited rather than nervous, and that sent butterflies through Addison's stomach. Mark seemed so sure that everything was going to turn out okay, that she and him and Derek could do this, but she wasn't so sure.

She voiced her concerns aloud to him after a brief internal struggle. "Are you sure we can do this, Mark?" she asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"It's not going to be easy. I mean, I'm not going to know what the hell I'm doing. I like kids, and I can't wait to meet yours, but I haven't exactly spent a lot of time around them, not like you or Derek have. But between the three of us, I think we can do it," Mark said reassuringly, and Addison felt slightly calmer at his words.

"Wait! Mark! Turn in there! I want a smoothie!" she said quickly, and Mark tried to swerve the car to make the turn in time.

Eventually they made it to their new home in one piece, and Addison paced through the airy, open spaces of her house, taking in the gorgeous view from the window. On the inside, walls painted in soothing shades and light wood contributed to the house's homey but modern look, while a good-sized porch dominated the outside and spilled out onto the large lawn. It was the perfect place to raise children.

The days passed, each one a perfect, peaceful copy of the one before. Everyone stopped by to see the house and the nursery and Addison, who was couch-bound. Mark proudly gave them the tour while she watched in amusement, amazed that, after all she'd been through, this was where she'd ended up, on this blissful island of happiness.

Mark settled on the couch several days after she'd been put on maternity leave, turning the TV he had been so excited about to some random reality show. She leaned on his arm, eyes closed, enjoying the relative peace. His occasional chuckles kept her barely awake and soft sunlight filtered in through the window, warming her.

Their house, which had been full for the past few days as people got off from work, was finally empty. Derek, who had been splitting his time between this house and Meredith's in preparation for when the babies came, was still at work and had promised to take Meredith out to dinner while he still could. In fact, she was looking forward to a night in with Mark (not that they could do much anyways) when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Mark muttered, kissing her forehead, so she closed her eyes to let him deal with it. She heard him walk into the kitchen and answer the phone, exclaiming excitedly. She deduced that Naomi, Sam and Maya would arrive by nightfall and Archer and Bizzy by the next morning. The thought of so much commotion made her drowsy.

Sleep had almost taken hold when the annoying sound of her pager woke her again. She frowned, wondering who was paging her on maternity leave, and squinted at it. Mark had moved into the backyard because he didn't want to disturb her, his talk on sports with Sam was very exuberant. She froze when she saw the name: Lila Stone.

She'd trusted another surgeon to operate on the baby, considering that she had now reached 34 weeks pregnant. But if they were paging her, it had to mean something bad, something only she could fix. She weighed her options for a moment before deciding a quick trip to the hospital couldn't hurt. Later Addison thought she should have taken the fact that she could hardly stand as a warning.

Addison arrived to find total pandemonium. Something had gone wrong with Lila's surgery and she was forced to open the tiny body up to find out what was wrong. Fortunately, it was easily remedied and she was soon on her way home to Mark, and probably a lecture.

Cramps seized her body as soon as she stepped into the elevator, but Addison didn't panic, telling herself it was just Braxton Hicks and to be expected. The elevator dinged and arrived at the correct floor, but didn't open. Frustrated, she punched the button over and over, growling, but nothing happened.

The minutes passed, and with each one she was sure someone would rescue her soon, but she realized there were other elevators, other patients in danger. This time when her insides contracted, she gasped. Although she'd never gotten so far in either of her other pregnancies, she knew the signs by sight and sound. So the unpleasant wetness that followed, her water breaking, wasn't so much of a surprise.

"Hello!" someone shouted, pounding on the door, a firefighter she guessed. "Is anyone in there?"

"Yes!" she gasped as another wave of pain hit.

"Are you okay?" came the answering shout.

"No." But the word only came out as a strangled moan. She staggered to the floor, pressing her back up against the elevator wall.

"What's wrong? What's your name?" They yelled back.

"My name is Addison Montgomery!" she shouted. "And I'm currently having twins in an elevator!"

"Shit, there's a woman in there in labor!" one of the firefighters said. "Hold on!" he told her.

"What is going on here?" Derek's voice was sharp, clearly wondering what all the yelling was about.

"We got a woman in there in labor, sir. Said her name is Addison Montgomery."

Although of course she couldn't see Derek, she knew him well enough to picture his look of horror. "She was supposed to have a c-section," he said in a panicky voice, and she remembered: Her partial placental previa would not allow her to have a normal birth. The babies, and her too, would die … unless she was taken to an OR in the next few minutes.

* * *

**Yeah cliffhanger … sorry. But next time you get to find out names and paternity and a lot of other fun stuff, so make of that what you will.**

* * *


	33. Chapter 33

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Chapter 33**

**Here we go, guys! The penultimate chapter. There is a bit of swearing, just fyi. Addison is in labor, after all.**

* * *

Richard could not imagine why about fifteen people needed to be gathered around a single elevator, nor why a gurney was waiting outside. Two of his attendings were yelling their heads off, a pair of firefighters were trying to pry the doors open, and the surrounding people seemed to be in various states of panic.

"What's going on?" he asked, Bailey, who was nearest.

"Addison," she said softly, and he cursed.

"I told her to stay at home, dammit!"

"I know, sir, but she had a special patient, Lila Stone, and she promised the mother to keep her alive …" Bailey trailed off, her eyes darting toward the elevator.

Inside, Addison gritted her teeth as another round of pain hit as her contractions got closer and closer together. She could feel blood leaving her body, feel her babies moving inside her in distress, but they had precious little room to move.

"Stupid freaking motherfuckers, that hurts!" Addison gasped. Her audience, including the firefighters trying to get her out, would have been laughing at that and the rest of her ridiculous swearing had the situation not been so grave. "I HATE you!" she screamed at Derek and Mark for the hundredth time. She would never underestimate the pain of a mother in labor again. The placental previa made it worse, but it felt like her very cells were seizing up and exuding pain.

Through the small crack the firefighters had made so far, she could see Mark, Derek, Richard, Callie, Miranda, Meredith, Naomi and Sam waiting outside. Naomi had made Maya stay in the waiting room.

Finally there was a loud screeching sound and the doors opened, but Addison barely heard it. Nurses, doctors, Derek, Mark, they all rushed forward to reach her, but for Addison, the world was fading fast. She had lost so much blood, and the blackness was a relief from the pain …

* * *

Mark ran a hand over Addison's mussed red hair. He had worried, when the time came, that she would break his fingers, but he would rather that happen than watch her lay so white and still beside him. Derek took her hand, and their eyes met as they ran alongside the gurney. In that moment they perfectly understood each other, because they could both see their fear mirrored in the other's eyes.

They feared what would happen if the surgery had complications and Addison lost one of the babies, and they were both experiencing the new-parent fear. There was also the dread of the paternity test results. In this moment, they both felt like fathers, but that would change for one of them by the outcome of a simple test.

Addison stirred as they entered the OR and numbed her from the waist down. "Where's Nancy?" she muttered under the bright lights.

"I don't think she's going to make it out in time," Mark said hesitantly.

"You're doing great, Addie." Derek said.

"Both of you shut up and _stop touching me_! That is what got me here in the first place!" They were both surprised to hear her yelling since they weren't sure she had any voice left after all the things she'd shouted in the elevator. They were both situated by Addie's head, ready, waiting … Addison shut her eyes.

Mark didn't watch them cut open Addison's stomach, didn't see the blood that was leaving her far too quickly. But when wailing cries filled the room he looked to see a baby being pulled from her. The tiny little girl was covered in blood and gunk but was absolutely perfect … and he could already see a bit of red hair. He loved the baby the instant he laid eyes on her.

"It's a girl," someone announced.

"Thing One," Derek breathed, although only Mark understood what he was talking about.

Addison was fading again, but she managed a small smile as she heard her baby girl cry for the first time. But she wasn't awake to see her son born, nor the proud looks on Derek and Mark's faces, nor his crown of dark hair, nor the way he turned to look at his sister as he was cleaned. Addison's heartbeat was the only steady thing in the room, all else overwhelming …

* * *

Addison awoke to a soft beeping noise. At first she appeared to be alone in a hospital bed, with no recollection of what had happened, but hazy memories swung into view as she glimpsed an incubator on either side of her.

Against all odds, she had done it. Thing One and Thing Two had survived inside her for 34 weeks, until they could live on their own.

It was an amazing experience for her to be on the other side of the fence. For once, the grass was actually greener. She had, for many years, always been the surgeon saving the babies, the doctor handing the new mothers their newborns. She had been the hero, helping other people have their happy endings.

But now she had hers, she thought as she examined each small baby.

Whenever she saved babies, she could always imagine the lives they were going to have. It was one of the best parts of her job. But imagining the lives of _her _babies was so much better, because she would be a part of them. For once, the story wasn't going to end when the family went home happily from the hospital. It would continue.

When Addison first saw her babies, she knew. She knew the paternity. It was surprising, but, she figured, it was, after all, her life. Of course something like this would happen to her. Fate, once again, was having a laugh at her.

When she first saw her son, she knew. He had quite of bit of black hair, and he was already the spitting image of Derek. His little arms and legs swam slowly through the air, and he let out a slight coo as she lifted him out. Yes, definitely Derek's. Except for his eyes, which, like hers, were somewhere between blue and green, and his nose, which had also clearly come from her. But he was a Shepherd boy through and through.

However, the other child's face, her baby girl's, was way too mischievous to have come from Derek. She already had the beginnings of the classic smirk, and she certainly had the ice blue eyes, although her hair was red, like Addison's. She was a perfect mix of Mark and her. Her children, her two beautiful, long-awaited children had different fathers.

Originally, she had dreaded the paternity results. She had dreaded them for months, worried that her perfect little family, her perfect paradise, would be broken up. But now, she was so sure of that her girl was Mark's daughter and her boy was Derek's son that she decided to have it done anyways, just to prove it to everyone else.

But just because she knew and was confident as she had blood drawn, it didn't mean Mark and Derek knew. They stood at the end of the bed, glancing at the babies every now and then, while she held the results. She grinned: She was right. The chances of one twin being Derek's and the other being Mark's were less than zero, but that was just the way the three of them worked. Always the three of them together, everything shared, although their lives branched out now to include other people as well.

Addison wanted to read the news out loud, just to see how Derek and Mark reacted, but she was too choked up and could not unstick her throat, so she simply handed them the piece of paper. They stared at it with bated breath for a moment, and then gave cries of joy as they discovered they were both fathers. She laughed as lthey eaped up and down, hugging each other and acting like children.

"Is it true?" Derek asked. "Addie, we're both … both fathers?"

"It's true," she said, rolling her eyes. "Figures. Now, do you want to hold your kids?"

They both stepped forward eagerly. Her redheaded daughter was sleeping when she carefully lifted her for the second time. She couldn't help holding the baby against her chest for a single instant, to keep the precious child close, but then she handed the tiny pink blanket to Mark. "May I present Callison Elizabeth Sloan?" she said with a grin. Though she'd thought for months about names, they hadn't come to her until very recently.

Mark cradled his daughter like a football, touching her little face in wonder, and she yawned, cuddling up to him. Addison pulled her second beautiful baby out and gave him carefully to Derek, saying, "And this is Carson Christopher Shepherd."

They both stood for an instant, unsure, and then ran out into the hall to share the news and the two perfect little babies. It was hard, seeing her children be rushed away from her, but she understood that this moment was not hers alone, but all of theirs.

As the new morning light filtered through her window, she knew it was the dawn of a new life. She'd never be lonely again. This was what she'd been waiting for her whole life, this happy ending.

"Hey, Addie," a voice called from the doorway as she watched the others coo over the babies outside her door. Archer appeared, giving her a large grin and kissing her forehead. "My niece and nephew are beautiful."

"Yes, I suppose they are," Bizzy commented from right behind him. "What are their names?"

"Jeez, like Mark and Derek haven't shouted it enough times. Carson and Callison, born April 14 2009!" Archer joked.

"I also heard a rumor that you shouted something along the lines of 'I don't care whose babies these are, I hate you both,'" Bizzy quoted, stern and curious at the same time.

"Sorry, but it's really none of your business," Addison said cheerily. Sure, Callison and Carson would spend time with their grandmother … when they were old enough to deal with her.

Bizzy was about to reply with a sharp retort, but before she could there was a shout from the hall. "_WHAT?_" Cristina Yang screamed. "What – no. That's impossible. One's Derek's and one's Mark's? You've got to be kidding me!"

Mark and Derek reentered the room, probably trying to escape the insane Cristina and an unfortunate Burke who was attempting to calm her down.

"Cristina just lost all her money betting on you," Derek told his son. "Serves her right."

"Lesson number one, Callison," Mark said. "What goes around comes around."

"Who knew," Addison said, stretching her arms out to Mark to take her daughter back, "That what happened almost nine months ago would lead to this. A happy ending."

"The happiest," Derek agreed as Meredith came in to stand beside him. "You want to hold him?" Derek offered, holding Carson out to her.

"Sure," Meredith breathed, holding little Carson against her shoulder. "Hey there, buddy. Aren't you handsome? Maybe babies aren't so bad after all."

"Yeah," Addison said. "You won't be getting up at three to feed him."

"Carson won't do that, will you son? I'm sure he'll be an angel," Derek said smugly.

"Right," said Addison sarcastically. "I have a child of Mark's and a child of Derek's. I'll never get a moment's peace."

So much had changed in thirty-four short weeks, and in the fifteen years they'd all known each other. Their friendship had been broken, transformed, healed, and now born anew. But they would always be Addison and Derek and Mark, just with other people mixed in along the way. A balance.

The End

* * *

**Only not the end. There's still the epilogue.  
Okay, so I get that some (or maybe most) people guessed the paternity. Yeah, it would never happen in real life, but lots of things would never happen in Grey's either, like ghost sex and Meredith coming back to life. So there.  
Epilogue coming your way soon (as long as you review! :)**

* * *


	34. Epilogue

**~ Beautiful Disaster ~ Epilogue**

**This is it, everyone. The end of this story. And the part where I go on and on … but hopefully not too much. It feels weird since I've been writing it for so long, a long time before I even started posting it. It has been a great learning experience for me, and everyone's feedback was very helpful. Thank you to anyone and everyone who has ever reviewed – your support means a lot to me. I've been asked about a sequel, but I don't really see it happening at this point. Maybe eventually if I get an idea, but probably not. I'm going to work on my other three stories and some one-shots and eventually start a few more stories, both Maddison and Addek. So I definitely hope to hear from all of you again.**

**Oh, and I realized I never did a song dedication. Maybe that was because I never decided which song I liked best for this story. But Beautiful Disaster is by Kelly Clarkson and Jon Mclaughlin, and I think that both songs are fitting, so you can choose which one you like.**

**And I know twins with different fathers aren't that rare, but since Carson and Callison are semi-identical twins (which are extremely unusual), it is pretty unlikely. I hope you like the names, by the way. I have a tendency to like odd names (not that Carson is odd, but Callison kinda is.)**

* * *

7 months later

The morning of Izzie and Alex's wedding dawned clear and cool, the November breeze rippling through the diaphanous white decorations. Despite great effort on the part of everyone, their wedding did not take place for almost a year after they were engaged, even with the help of Addison and Adele.

"It's looking nice, isn't it, Callison?" Addison whispered to her daughter as she walked through the cobblestone pavilion. "Yeah, maybe Mommy will get married some place like this. If Daddy ever proposes."

"Gah!" Callison cooed, grabbing a handful of Addison's hair, the same color as her own, and she laughed.

"Don't mess up Mommy's hair, sweetie. God knows it took hours. Not to mention picking out the right dress." Addison pouted for a moment, then lifted her daughter off her shoulder. Callison giggled, reaching tiny hands down at her mother's face, and Addison smiled. Her daughter's puff of bright red hair blew in the breeze, and her ocean colored eyes widened.

"What the hell is this pink shit? I just stepped in it!"

"Mark, don't cuss in front of my son!"

Addison looked up to see her two best friends on the earth struggling to get into the pavilion, Mark with pink frosting on his shoe. They both, to her amusement, had baby carriers strapped over their tuxes, Derek's with little Carson inside. "Addie, everyone's waiting for you!" Mark called while he tried to wipe off his shoe.

"Why are they waiting for me?" Addison laughed sarcastically. "_I'm _not getting married."

"You're a bridesmaid," Derek pointed out. "And Izzie is going crazy because the ceremony is about to start."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Addison mumbled, heading over. "Alright, let's go."

"Give me the baby, Addie. You can't walk down the aisle with a baby," Mark said, holding his arms out. "Come to Daddy, Callsberry."

"Mark, how many times have I asked you not to call our daughter a berry?" Addison snapped, holding Callison out reluctantly.

"Well, the name Callie is already taken by her godmother. What else am I supposed to call her?" Mark wanted to know as they headed inside for the wedding.

"I don't know – how about Callison?"

"That's too long," Mark argued.

"And Callsberry is sooo much shorter. You are so obnoxious."

"Come on," Mark grinned. "You know you love me."

"Whatever," Addison said, but a tiny smile slipped out when he leaned over to kiss her lips, their child trapped between them.

"This is lovely and all," Derek said as they lingered there, unwilling to pull apart, "but can you guys either get a room or get in there before Izzie has an aneurism and I have to operate instead of attending a wedding?"

"You'd rather be operating," Addison muttered under her breath, but she left to find Izzie, Cristina, Callie, and Meredith.

The vows were simple and heartfelt, and all of Izzie's 'family' was somehow a part of the wedding. Izzie and Alex were both aglow with happiness, and the congregation moved smoothly from inside to out as the party started.

"I can't wait to have a baby," Izzie sighed as she ruffled Carson's tuft of black hair, and then Callison's flaming red.

"Uh, what?" Alex asked, choking on his champagne. She silenced him with a kiss, and they headed out to the makeshift dance floor as the music started. Within a few seconds they were oblivious to all else, and Addison suspected somebody could have detonated a bomb and they would have continued twirling, Izzie's beautiful dress flaring around her.

"Yeah, she wouldn't say that if she spent a night in our house," Addison sighed. "I swear these dark circles are never going to fade. I'm a disaster."

"A beautiful disaster," Mark corrected, pecking her cheek. They watched Richard and Adele show off their skill on the dance floor before Meredith beckoned Addison over from across the pavilion. A sparkly engagement ring was barely visible on her finger.

"I can't believe you finally got engaged," Mark commented to Derek as they watched Addison and Meredith talk. Their eyes occasionally flitted to Izzie and Alex, and then they looked accusingly at Derek and Mark.

"_I_ can't believe you're _not_ engaged yet," Derek said, gesturing at Mark's pocket. "How long have you been carrying that ring around? Months?"

Mark shrugged, bouncing Callison lightly as she giggled, waving her arms around and almost hitting her brother in the face. "I keep waiting for the right time to do it … but we're always so tired after taking care of these two that we just go straight to sleep. The last time we even had sex was in that on-call room a month ago."

"Ew, I did not need to hear that, Mark. And was that the time when Bailey walked in on you two?" Derek gaze moved automatically to Miranda and Tucker, who were teaching little Tuck to walk. He seemed to be resisting, evading his parents in favor of pink and white balloons.

"Uh, yeah," said Mark gruffly. "She kicked my ass. She would have kicked Addison's ass too, but by the time she was done with me, Addie had fallen asleep again." Derek snorted just as Callie approached them.

"Hey, Mark, go ask Addie to dance," she said. "I'll take my namesake for a little while." Callison went to Callie willingly enough and Mark left in search of Addison. They too joined the revolving couples, Addison's skill undiminished even though she was out of practice.

Soon, however, Izzie wanted pictures with all her bridesmaids. Only one could not be found, and they recruited a search party to find Cristina. Everyone looked unsuccessfully for several minutes, until Burke checked the ladies bathrooms. "GET OUT, BURKE!" came Cristina's voice from inside. "YOU KNOCKED ME UP _AGAIN_!"

"Well, there will be no absence of drama," Addison commented, joining Mark and Derek as they watched Burke try to persuade Cristina to come out of the bathroom. "At least we're not involved this time."

"Speak for yourself," Mark said. "Your child just spit up all over my tux."

* * *


End file.
